The Dark Castle
by Pure Black
Summary: A new challenge arises when Harry meets someone in Knockturn alley and learns the truth about his parents. New powers, quite dark. Rated for language and adult themes. The last chapters are well written as well as betad. slash powerful Harry
1. Start

**HUGE WARNING! The story is currently being rewritten. The chapters pretty much suck until 30- something. You have been warned! Go straight to the later ones if you want to see how the story is supposed to be. **

**

* * *

**

**The Dark Castle**

_**Chapter 1**_

"I'm a pure blood," Harry repeated slowly with disbelief in his voice. The man in front of him nodded. Harry relaxed in his armchair and drank some pumpkin juice from the glass he was offered.

"Let's take this one more time, shall we? I'm Harry Potter. I'm in a dark art shop when the owner comes over and drags me into a room behind the store. And then he tells me this most fascinating story! And can you guess what it is? My mother wasn't a muggle born witch. A wizard from the Ministry placed her in a muggle family when her parents were killed in an attack from dark wizards. Her parents were mighty wizards from England, infact; they had blood from Salazar Slyterin! My father was a pureblood, nothing new, but he had also, a source of royalty in his blood from the elves. And that makes me a Lord and heir of the Dark Castle because those elves were dark- elves.

Short: _I'm a pureblood and Lord of the Dark Castle_."

"Indeed my Lord," the man said in a guarded tone.

"And then again I ask you, who the hell are you?" Harry asked with his green eyes blazing.

"I'm Damien at your service. I'm an dark elf."

"Oh really? You look very much human to me," he snarled. He eyed the "elf" up and down with mistrust clearly showing.

"It's a disguise," the elf clarified.

"Take it off," he demanded.

The elf did and instantly got down on a knee.

"Arise," said Harry shortly. It seemed to him like a natural thing to do and he felt a bit more secure when the elf bowed to him. He felt that he had at least some control over the situation.

The elf did as he was told and rose.

"I'm very pleased to finally have the honour finding you, and inform you about your true identity."

"Which is?"

"Harry James Potter, Lord Blaze of the Dark Castle," said the elf with a tone of pride. Almost like the tone parents used for their children when they had done something good. Even if it made Harry curious he didn't question it.

"Blaze, eh?" said Harry with a little smirk.

"Yes my Lord."

"Call me Blaze when we're alone," he ordered.

"Yes Blaze."

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked with curiosity. He had no idea what to do with all this new information. It was a lot to take in and process and it wasn't made in a couple of minutes.

"You're still the only one alive from your family. You need training in Dark Arts."

"Can you teach me?" he asked.

"Of course Blaze. I was meant to be your teacher even before you were born. I'm prepared."

"What do I need to do?"

"We have a lot of time to fill in on. First of all you need to learn what the Dark Castle stands for. Even if its name is_ Dark_ Castle, it does not mean we, your people, are evil. Nor does it mean you are. Dark and evil is not the same thing even if that is what most peoples believes now days. We aren't evil but we certainly aren't good either. The castle's inhabitants are elves and vampires, even werewolves. We're prepared to fight whenever you wish to join a war or start one yourself. We can take side, but we can also stand on our own. We're qualified to kill anyone you want. In the castle we train and learn together. Of course we're enjoying ourselves doing so. Our castle is our home. No one sees any complications in sharing it. We're very special indeed because we're also very powerful. Not many can stand a chance against us."

Harry stayed quiet and pondered the new information.

"My Lord?" said the elf questioningly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" he said absently.

"I'm sorry Blaze."

"It's alright Damien." He shook his head irritably. "I just thought of something."

"May I ask what, exactly?" Damien said carefully.

"You may," he nodded. "I'll be able to kill Voldemort, wont I?" he asked.

"With a bit of training, yes." Damien seemed honest enough.

"Let's start then!" said Harry and jumped up onto his feet with a new burst of energy. There were a lot of things he had to learn and the sooner the better.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Harry disappeared from the Dursleys every morning and went to Knockturn alley where he met up with Damien to train. Damien made sure no one could detect his magic so he could do it all the time without any restrictions or limitations. And no one would ever notice he used illegal dark arts.

He learned quickly and he gained power rapidly as he went. People in Knockturn alley respected him and were actually quite afraid of him. It didn't help that he had gained a reputation of handling snakes without any problems no matter how poisonous they were. And he was mysterious in both look and behaviour. No one knew where he came from. And he had a way of showing up behind you without making any sounds. He could show up behind a person in a middle of a crowd and still no one could point out where he came from. People are often afraid of things they don't quite understand.

And he was wearing decent cloths, not the humiliating crap the Dursleys gave him. It gave him a whole new sort of respect from people. He choose to wear black expensive robes of the best quality. You didn't wear muggle cloths, at least no without a cloak in Knockturn alley unless you wanted to get killed.


	2. T

"Damien. Who rules the castle now when I'm not there?"  
  
"My brother Dylan. He was your grandfathers right hand."  
  
"How old is the eldest person in my castle?"  
  
"2014. We're old but we look young, accept for the werewolfs."  
  
"Shit. I see. How old are you?"  
  
"240"  
  
"That's quite young for an elf, if I'm not terrible mistaking."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Harry sighed. He wasn' t sure how his friends would take his new appearance. Especially Ron. He'd be jealous.  
  
He looks very hot now; he had to admit it himself. With his green eyes that had become darker, his well trained body and his quite ruly hair... And his high height. He was taller then Ron probably. All thanks to Damien. This was what he'd look like if the Dursleys hadn't starved him when he was younger. And his sight was perfect, now when he didn't live in a dark cupboard.  
  
But at the same time he wasn't entirely sure if he's care about what his friends thought. He was changed now, wasn't he?  
  
"Boy! Get ready to go!"  
  
It had been a quiet summer in Privet Drive. The Dursleys kept out of his way as much as possible. He was grateful because he had to keep focused on his studies and he didn't have time to fight them. He had already learned al light, white magic. He had to know the basics before he entered the heavy dark stuff. And he practised things that now days was forgotten by wizards. So he had time on his side.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" he asked Damien.  
  
"Dance," he answered with a perfectly strait face.  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"Excuse me? You've got to be kidding me! I'm a terrible dancer and this is my last day here! I'm leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow!"  
  
"Yes I know. We'll continue out lessons in the Forbidden forest. And you need to learn how to dance. We're doing it all the time in the castle and it also means power." "Power? You get power if you dance?"  
  
"You can get an advantage over important ladies and if you're self- confident on the dance floor it makes other be unsure of you."  
  
Harry doubted it.  
  
"C'mon! It's gonna be fun!"  
  
Damien sure could dance. He taught Harry some moves to all kind of music styles but most RnB, Trance and Pop. He learned quickly from Damien.  
  
"Good! You have it in your blood. Everyone in the dark castle has. It makes us train our reflexes and it provides us from becoming stiff. That's why we're so light. It helps us in a battle when the others are heavy on their feet."  
  
Harry nodded. He had learned how important it was to never stand still on his feet during a fight.  
  
"Can you sing?"  
  
"Oh nooo Damien! End of fun!" he said.  
  
"Honestly, try. Alright?"  
  
"I suppose its power?" he said in a sulking voice.  
  
Damien nodded.  
  
Harry sighed and sang a rather...ahem.. Colourful song.  
  
"It was good."  
  
"You don't dare say anything else!"  
  
"Yes I do. I told you that you sucked on dancing when you first tried, didn't I?"  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
"Touchy, aren't we? I told you to practise on not showing your emotions, not even around me," Damien said and sat down on a chair.  
  
"It's not all that funny to walk around and be a stone face!" he defended himself.  
  
"I know. You don't need to all the time. Just so you learn it."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep it in mind."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Short, I know but please review.  
  
------------------------------------------ 


	3. Train to H

"Boy! Did you pack yesterday? If you didn't you have yourself to blame. We're going right now!" his uncle bellowed from downstairs.  
  
Harry looked around in his messy room. His books and cloths were spread all over the place.  
  
"Messytine," he said and everything packed itself.  
  
He dragged his trunk downstairs because he didn't want to reveal that he was able to do magic during the summer.  
  
"There you are. Get in the car!" Vernon snarled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses," he said in a non concerned voice.  
  
It was a horrible ride to London. His uncle, aunt and cousin sat dead quiet. Harry himself wasn't enjoying the silence.  
  
"Turn on the radio before I get bored to death and begin to tell you about every curse I've ever learnt."  
  
"You do no such thing boy!" Vernon shouted.  
  
"I won't if you turn on the radio."  
  
Vernon did it in a hurry.  
  
Harry relaxed in the car. He could stand the ride much better with some music. Vernon turned of the radio outside Kings cross and stopped the car.  
  
"Get out of the car!" Vernon said.  
  
"I'd love to," he shoot back.  
  
He grabbed his trunk and watched how Vernon drew away quickly. He sneered after the car.  
  
He couldn't see either of his two goons (Hermione and Ron) so he got on the train all by himself. They were probably on a perfect meeting anyway. Odd, the order didn't escort me this year, he thought. Oh well, shit the same.  
  
He was lucky to find a compartment all by himself. It did help that he was early.  
  
When the train began to roll he relaxed. He was enjoying the ride all by himself when Draco and –his- two goons came.  
  
Harry hide his emotions with out even thinking twice about it.  
  
"Do you mind if we join you?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Not at all," he said coldly.  
  
Draco looked closely at him.  
  
"You must be new here. I'm Draco Malfoy," he said and reached out his hand for him to shake.  
  
Harry eyed it wearily.  
  
He hadn't changed –that- much for Christ sake!  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"You do? Perhaps we have some... common friends and goals then," said Draco meaningfully.  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Not really," he said in an even voice.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"The same as always, Draco."  
  
Harry watched how Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"No way! You can't be Potter!" he yelped.  
  
He was looking quite silly with that expression really.  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
Draco was apparently at a loss for what to say. Harry waited patiently. It wasn't like he was in a hurry or something.  
  
"You've changed," Draco finally managed to get out.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically.  
  
"How's that possible?"  
  
"It's my secret," he said teasingly.  
  
"Why don't you insult me or something Potter?" said Draco coldly.  
  
"That's a bit childish, don't you think? Honestly Draco. We're almost grownups. That childish stage of ours is over."  
  
"You've changed mentally as well," Draco stated.  
  
"It's called growing up, Draco. Why don't you try it? I even believe you could be quite decent as one," he said calmly.  
  
"Alright Potter."  
  
"Harry is my name. I suggest you use it."  
  
"Harry," said Draco quietly to himself.  
  
"Care for some music Draco?" he asked casually.  
  
"Yes, why not?"  
  
Harry waved his wand and some pretty cool music began to play out of no where.  
  
"You got a good music taste," said Draco and turned on Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Go and get something to drink you two," he told them.  
  
He then took a seat opposite from Harry.  
  
They looked at each other for a several minutes.  
  
"Can we start again?" they both asked at the very same time. They both smirked to each other.  
  
"Ofcourse," said Harry.  
  
"Certainly" Draco said.  
  
Harmione and Ron stumbled into the compartment when Draco and Harry toasted on their new beginning.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly.  
  
Harry went and hugged her.  
  
He needed to act as normal as possible, had Damien told him.  
  
They weren't ready to announce the rise of the Dark Castle yet. Not until he had finished his studies. And they couldn't risk that Dumbledore or Voldemort found out that he had changed in more than looks.  
  
"Hello Mione. It's nice to see you again," he said.  
  
"'Ello mate! What are you doing in here with Malfoy?" Ron said confused.  
  
"Nothing much. Just getting over some childish grudge."'  
  
Ok, so maybe he would show them a little change, but not so they could connect him with the dark arts.  
  
"Harry! He is a SLYTHERIN and DEATH EATER!" Ron yelled.  
  
"He is no deatheater, even if he might be. And do you think I'm not aware of Lucius being one? How many times have I faced him?" he said.  
  
"Malfoy is going to hand you over to you-know-who."  
  
"If I would it wouldn't be the first time Harry would face him," said Draco coldly.  
  
"I'm able to take care of myself. Don't worry. I don't think Draco is going to try anything. He's dark, not evil," Harry spoke and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco looked startled.  
  
"It's the same thing!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry looked at him sternly.  
  
"Is it?" he said calmly but with a dare in it.  
  
A vice one would have shut up now, but then again, Ron wasn't one of the vicest.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sit down Ron, Hermione. It's a long ride left. I doubt it's gonna be confy to stand all the way."  
  
He let it go... for now. Another time and he might do something ugly to Ron.  
  
"I'm not staying with that Slytherin!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"He won't bite. He's well trained, I assure you," Harry said.  
  
Draco glared at him.  
  
Harry smirked slightly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Hate it, Love it? Let me know.  
  
I want everyone that read this to review.  
  
I'm rather found of the Dark Castle, if you wanna know why.  
  
/Pure Black.  
  
Ps. I've had someone mailing me and asking if I'm coloured black,  
  
Well.... I'm white as a sheet, just so you know, but does it really matter?  
  
Love to all reviewers.  
  
C'ya in the future.  
  
------------------------------------------ 


	4. Bad crappy chapter don't kill me

During the ride Draco and Ron pretty much ignored each other.  
  
Maybe it was for the best.  
  
"Alright. First year's sorted."  
  
"We can see that Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"I know you can see it."  
  
"Then why did you say it?"  
  
"Because I..."  
  
Harry let himself drift away from Ron and Hermiones usual arguments. They always had one. Even about the silliest things. That hadn't changed. It probably never will.  
  
I wonder where Damien is. Perhaps he is in the forest already. I don't understand how the heck I'm going to sneak away every night to see him without anyone noticing.  
  
"POTTER LOOK OUT!"  
  
Harry looked up just in time to see a big eagle dive towards him. He ducked in a hurry. The big bird dropped a letter in his head and flew away. He looked up over the table. It was Draco that had warned him. He nodded his thanks to him. Draco nodded to let him know he understood.  
  
He opened the letter.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Hi Blaze,  
  
Did Diver dive at you? He probably did. Sorry for that.  
  
We're trying to make him stop that habit. He was the only one I could  
  
Find for the moment.  
  
I'll meet you at the edge of the Forbidden forest at midnight.  
  
Love Damien,  
  
Ps. Burn this letter.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Incendio," he murmured.  
  
The letter burned.  
  
He didn't meet anyone's eyes when he began to eat.  
  
"Who was that from?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"It was nothing," he said.  
  
Hermione glared at him offended. He smiled slightly at her. She frowned and went back to her food.  
  
Harry ate slowly so Ron and Hermione left before him. But Hermione remembered to give him the password to the tower.  
  
Light Beam.  
  
Atleast it wasn't one of their usual idiot passes.  
  
His eyes made contact with Snape. He instantly got a neutral face. Snape looked somewhat irritated. Harry's eyes glittered in amusement.  
  
"Mr Potter."  
  
He jumped when he heard his name being called out behind him.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
He looked at the new DADA teacher. Sor Wrigley. He was in the late 30:ies.  
  
"Can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
"Follow me to my office."  
  
Harry was invited to sit down in a chair. Wrigley sat in a chair behind his desk.  
  
"Do you recognise me?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No sir. Should I?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just testing your memory. Yes, you should recognise me Mr Potter. You ran headlong into me two days ago in Diagon Alley. And I happen to know that you weren't supposed to be there at all. And certainly not alone."  
  
"Alright. I take it as you're a friend of Albus?" he said in a tired voice.  
  
"I'm a new order member. It's my duty to report you. I hope you understand it's nothing personally. It's for your own safety," he said sadly.  
  
Harry damned himself. He had forgotten all about the incident when he ran into Sor and dropped his hood in the action. Ofcourse Sor had gotten a close look at him.  
  
"Do what you haft to. I'll be in the tower," he shrugged.  
  
He didn't care all that much. He wasn't afraid of Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't you wish to know why I didn't report you at once?"  
  
"Yes ofcourse. Kindly tell."  
  
"I didn't recognise you. But when I saw you today I realised you were the same person that I saw in Diagon Alley. If I didn't recognise you, let's pray no one else did."  
  
"Yes sir. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Thanks to all!  
  
Xsilverdeathx- You did have a lot to drink didn't you? I'm glad you liked it. I feel like I really need to thank you for your very long review, I first thought it was a chapter:) I assure you Harry won't end up like a soft ass licking Gryffindork (sorry for the language). I know how you feel. I've written a couple of stories like that and er... I like Harry best as dark. I must admit that I don't try to keep the characters as they are in the books, not at all. I do my own version of them. (Even if they belong rightfully to JK Rowling). I hope you'll keep reading this fic, or the others I got.  
  
Athenakitty- ever the faithful. And full of questions as well. You'll find out everything if you keep reading. I won't dispose anything because it ruins the fun.  
  
Valanthe- Thanks for your support!  
  
RillieDeAnnPotter- Thank you for reviewing. What's cute?  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin- Happy you loved it!  
  
Linky2- Dark yes indeed.  
  
The Vampire story hunter- You'll get your vampires soon!!  
  
Quinlehar- I'm happy you think it's well written!! Thank you. 


	5. Dungeon conversation

I'll probably be called to Albus tomorrow, he thought.  
  
"There you are! What took you so long?" Hermione said once she spotted him coming in to the common room.  
  
"I was delayed by our new Professor."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing much. He just expressed his surprise over the way I look. Apparently I look nothing alike the way he thought I did."  
  
"I share his opinion. What did you do to change like that?"  
  
"Eat," he said amused over the question.  
  
"You got to have done something more!"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Liar!" said Ron.  
  
Harry's eyes turned dark.  
  
"So it begins," he whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
Ron is accusing me for lying again. I didn't do anything Damien did.  
  
"What begins?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry ignored her.  
  
"Do you love me Ron?" he asked.  
  
Ron turned into a shade of pink and looked confused.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Am I like a brother to you?"  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
"Then you love me, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want to repeat fourth year?"  
  
"NO! Never!" Ron said with force.  
  
"Good. Trust me then. I haven't done anything, got it?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Let's bury the topic."  
  
"I agree," said Hermione slightly shaken over the way Harry had lit on Ron's words.  
  
He hadn't shouted like expected, instead he showed a calm way of expressing his anger. That was even scarier then shouting.  
  
Harry sneaked out from the tower ten to midnight. He didn't use his cloak. He should be skilled enough with out being spotted anyway.  
  
As long as he didn't trip over Snape he'd be fine. Said man stood near the entrance and listened for any sounds implying students were out of bed. Harry shoot a curse down the dungeon stairs and watched how Snape took of in a fast stride and left him free to go. He raced the school grounds and hurried into the forest.  
  
"Blaze!"  
  
He spun around.  
  
"Damien. Are we going deep inside?" he asked.  
  
"Just a bit. I follow you back as well. You shouldn't be in here on your own until you're full trained."  
  
Harry glared. He was much more powerful that most full trained wizards already!  
  
"Relax Blaze! C'mon let's go."  
  
"What are we going to practise?"  
  
"Dark Arts and swordfight."  
  
Harry whistled quietly. Swordfight, Huh?  
  
During the training he was hit a several times from Damiens sword.  
  
"Concentrate damnit!" Damien hissed when he had to heal a particular nasty cut on his arm.  
  
"I'm trying!" he hissed back. After all, it was him that was hurt!  
  
"Not enough! Let's get going!"  
  
They started again.  
  
Two exhausting hours later and he had a hot shower in the Gryffindor tower. After that he slide down in bed and fell asleep at once.  
  
"Wake up! We're gonna be late!"  
  
Harry groaned and opened an eye.  
  
"Fuck of Ron! It's to early!" he snarled.  
  
"It bloody well isn't! It's half eight. We're already late for breakfast."  
  
"Bla, bla, bla!" Harry said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you coming or not? I'm not going to get detention just because you're a lazy butt!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Give me some space to get dressed, will you?" he said sourly.  
  
He was almost sleeping at the breakfast table. Hermione pinched him once in a while to keep him just as awake as he could get.  
  
He slept throe the whole magic history lesson, but he was just one among the rest there. Worse was the 2/4 of the Transfiguration lesson.  
  
"Mr Potter!" Minerva shouted. "Wake up"  
  
He looked up startled from his little nap.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor for sleeping! It's an outrage! I never expected it from you Mr Potter! Transfigure your ball to an apple!"  
  
Harry scrowled and did. He made a green apple.  
  
"Excellent Mr Potter. One point to Gryffindor. Weasley, you next."  
  
Harry sank into a half sleep until the bell rang.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked him concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired. I couldn't sleep last night and don't ask me why because I don't know."  
  
"I see. Hopefully you'll get a good night sleep tonight," she said gently.  
  
He nodded. I doubt it. I have another session tonight, he thought.  
  
"What do we have Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth full of Harry's transfigured apple. And he didn't even ask for it!  
  
"We'll split up now. I'm going to Hagrid, you're going to Herbeology and Harry... you're having potion," she said looking in her agenda.  
  
Harry was still alittle put out over it. Potion was divided in two very little groups this year and it was a mix of all four houses, Him and Hermione ended up in two different groups and Ron didn't make it at all because of his lack of grade. Harry had dropped History but he had to go today because his timetable wasn't ready get due to some changes he made during the summer.  
  
But he had DADA, potion, charms, transfiguration and Duelling (a new lesson).  
  
He was quite much on his own this year because his studies didn't fit with Ron and Hermiones. But it would do him some good to be on his own and be undependent. Maybe he could make some new friends.  
  
When he went inside the potion classroom it was empty accept for Malfoy.  
  
"Drac'! Are you in the first group?" he asked and watched him jump by the sudden sound.  
  
Draco turned around to watch the "intruder".  
  
"Oh... yes I am. Are you?"  
  
"That's why I'm here. Where's your goons?" he asked casually and looked around for any sign.  
  
"They're in divation or whatever. They didn't make it to this class. I'm surprised you did."  
  
"So am I since you messed up almost every potion I've ever tried to breed," he said dryly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I won't be doing it now..."  
  
"You better not," he said darkly.  
  
They didn't notice Snape listen in on them in the shadows.  
  
"Why do you look like that?"  
  
"Look like what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look like you do."  
  
"What do I look like?" he said and played dumb.  
  
"Arrrrg! Shut up Potter and answer me!" Draco fumed.  
  
"I haven't done anything. I've just grown a bit."  
  
"Yeah right. You have cheek bone's almost as high as Snape."  
  
"Really? I never thought of that!" he said surprised and sat down on Draco's desk.  
  
"James Potter wasn't your father, was he?"  
  
"Yes he was," he snarled.  
  
"Alright, alright! Don't get all bitchy on me!" Draco said and threw up his hands in the air.  
  
"I don't know what ever possessed you to say that and I really don't care. I won't get bitchy, as you called it, if we work together in those lessons."  
  
"I'd love to. I rather avoid Parkinson if I can. I'll grab every chance I get, even throe you're horrible at potion."  
  
"We'll see. Maybe that has changed and now when you won't destroy them..."  
  
He was good at potion making. Damien had taught him.  
  
"We'll probably chock Severus."  
  
"Is that possible? He's a man without feelings in my point of view," he said in a cold voice full of hatred.  
  
Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Isn't that a bit hard? I know he isn't nice to you but where did all this hate come from?"  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"And trust me when I say I will."  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
Snape left the room. A concerned look was evident on his face.  
  
The class began with a rather difficult potion to make. But it was easy for Harry.  
  
"Don't add that Draco. It would explode. You're supposed to wait one minute," he said calmly.  
  
"Thanks," said Draco with a confused look.  
  
"You're welcome," he said lightly.  
  
Snape was looking at him from his desk. Snape had been quite easy on them today. He almost seemed sad and not at all surprised over him and Draco.  
  
When the potions was supposed to boil with out touching for 20 minutes Snape stood up.  
  
His eyes meet Harry's.  
  
Geez, here we go, he thought.  
  
"You've grown quite a bit over the summer Harry."  
  
"I've noticed, sir," he said without showing his surprise over him using his first name.  
  
"You should because you can see now, and without any glasses too."  
  
Snape sat down on his desk instead of chair. First time he did that.  
  
"What did you do this summer?" Snape asked.  
  
What's he playing at? He thought and looked around the dungeon to maybe get a hint from someone. But everyone looked just as confused as he felt. Even the Slytherins didn't know and they were the majority of the class, by the way.  
  
"Not much. I stayed at my relatives place."  
  
"Never went somewhere?"  
  
"Does the park counts?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then no."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Do I look like a person that goes anywhere with a family made of whales and idiots?" he snarled.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Harry was surprised that Snape didn't take the bait.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked instead.  
  
"Worked, learned a secret," Snape said.  
  
"Secret?" Many echoed.  
  
Snape never dropped his eye contact with Harry.  
  
"It was rather startling. Could give anyone a heart attack. Even a mutt if he should have know."  
  
Harry stared. Mutt... that had to be Sirius but what secret? And Sirius was dead!  
  
"Have you ever done a family research?" Snape asked out of the blue.  
  
"I've felt no need to, I know where I come from," he said and glanced at Malfoy defiantly.  
  
"Indeed," said Snape and sounded like he doubted it very much.  
  
"Have you sir?"  
  
"Yes," was the simple answer he got.  
  
"Found anything?"  
  
"In fact I did. Something rather unexpected."  
  
"What?" asked Draco with genuine curiosity.  
  
"That's my secret. Go back to work!" Snape said.  
  
That was odd, Harry thought.  
  
"Do you believe in second chanced Harry? Snape asked.  
  
Snape had just given a student another chance to make a potion after the cauldron exploded. He had never done that before.  
  
"It depends. Sometimes I do," he said and looked at Draco.  
  
"Would you give an enemy an chance?"  
  
"Depends on the circumstances and the history."  
  
2Have you given Draco a new chance?"  
  
"No. He gave me one."  
  
It was true. It was he himself that had rejected Draco's friendship in the first place.  
  
"Let's say Lockheart came. Would you give him a try?"  
  
"Only if I was mental."  
  
"Lupin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Moody?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Umbridge?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Cho Chang?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he said defensive.  
  
"Would you go out with her?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Would you give Fudge one?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
Harry was quiet. Just like the rest of the dungeon. Everyone waited for his response.  
  
Would I? Would I give Voldemort a chance? I can stand Voldemort if he is dark but not evil. He is a sick bastard, yes, but he only want revenge on the muggles because of his father. In one way I understand that. I want to kill the Dursleys."  
  
"I would..." he said slowly, "If he hadn't killed my parents." Everyone was shocked beyond words.  
  
Even Snape.  
  
"Anymore questions?" he asked.  
  
"Actually yeah. Would you give me a second chance?"  
  
It was a tense air in the dungeon.  
  
Harry stared Snape right in the eye.  
  
"No," he said clearly.  
  
A flick of hurt showed in Snape's face before he nodded slowly.  
  
"I see. You're willing to give the Dark Lord another chance but not me. I should have expected that. Class dismissed and Potter, detention for not saying professor or sir. Stay after class to discuss it."  
  
Harry packed his things slowly until no students were in sight. He went to Snape who still hadn't Moved.  
  
"Time, place with whom, sir?" he asked.  
  
"Ten o'clock, my office with me."  
  
Harry nodded and was about to leave when Snape called him back.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is it true? Are you willing to forgive the Dark Lord and not me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? What have I done that's worse than the Dark Lord?"  
  
"You never gave me a chance."  
  
"Nor did the Dark Lord!"  
  
"You're wrong. He gave me a offer, which I rejected. You didn't."  
  
"I have something important to tell you."  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I'll save it then."  
  
Harry nodded and left.  
  
Snape has gone mad, he decided.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was a much longer chapter than the last one.  
  
The reason for the last chapter's name is because it really sucked.  
  
This one wasn't quite as dark as I first planned it to be.  
  
I guess you'll just haft to follow Harry get installed in school first.  
  
Vampires are coming up in the future. (not in the next chapter, due)  
  
I won't tell you why Snape is acting so weird. You'll just haft to guess.  
  
Another encounter with Snape is up in the next chapter.  
  
Review please because this is my favourite fic out of my four.  
  
All due, I kinda like "What last forever".  
  
Love  
  
Pure Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Darken

"How was potions?"  
  
"Snape was weird," he answered Ron.  
  
"Weirder than usual?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did the greasy git do?"  
  
"Nothing much. He asked questions. About who I'd give second chances and what I did this summer."  
  
"He must have been in those potion fumes for far to long mate," said Ron bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," he said when they began to walk to the Great Hall.  
  
"I think it's good that he is nice. Maybe he's trying. We should give him another chance," said Hermione.  
  
Both Harry and Ron glared at her.  
  
"What," she asked?  
  
"C'mon Mione! This is Snape we're talking about!" said Ron.  
  
"So? I personally think..." Hermione said and began to talk, on and on.  
  
Harry went to walk behind them while they argued over Snape.  
  
"Got a minute Harry?"  
  
He looked up from his lunch to see Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure," he murmured.  
  
He was led up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Sor told me he saw you in Diagon Alley."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Were you there?" Albus asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had nothing to do. I was bored. I hate Privet Drive; it's a real shit hole. And I hate my relatives. It's fair enough that I get out from the fucking house once in my bloody life. All I've ever seen is a little bit of London, Privet Drive, The Burrow, Hogsmeade and Hogwartz. I don't call that a lot."  
  
"I know you have to give up something's but it's for your own good. Your safety," said Albus softly.  
  
"I don't recall anyone ever asking me if I'd like protection. Maybe I want to be attacked, maybe I want to die! Have you ever thought about that?" he shouted.  
  
During his little speech Snape had arrived and heard everything.  
  
"Maybe you do but we don't want you to die Harry," said Snape.  
  
Harry turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh... It's you... great. Just what I need... a deatheater that's high on potion fumes!" he said sarcastically. "That's it. I'm out of here! Don't you try to decide over me Dumbledore. I warn you!" he said and went to his DADA lesson.  
  
Sor greeted him welcome.  
  
"Did you speak to the headmaster?"  
  
"Yes but I did most of the talking," he said irritated.  
  
He sat down beside Draco when he momentarily forgot about Ron and Hermione that sat in the front. Sor began to show them different creatures that lived in a toilet.  
  
"Why are you so up tight?" Draco whispered.  
  
"I don't like Dumbledore."  
  
"I see nothing wrong with the guy, more than he's insane, that is," said Draco honestly.  
  
"I thought you didn't like he dude."  
  
"I don't. Not much anyway. But that doesn't makes me hate him."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry fell asleep in his dorm and when he woke up he noticed that he was 10 minutes late for his detention.  
  
"Fuck!" he shouted and raced out of the dorm. He ran all the way to Snape's office. He banged on the door.  
  
"It's open."  
  
He hurried inside and banged the door shut. He sat down in a chair and panted slightly.  
  
"What's the matter?" said Snape and looked kinda concerned.  
  
"I'm fucking late, that's the matter."  
  
"It's Ok. Why are you late?" he asked calmly and looked at him.  
  
"I fell asleep. I'm lucky I woke up at all."  
  
"I guess you are. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Anything?" he asked. Snape nodded gracefully.  
  
"Vodka, rum and coke with a touch of lemon."  
  
Snape stared.  
  
"What?" he growled at Snape's face.  
  
"It's alcohol. You aren't allowed."  
  
"What the hell? Are you a Slytherin or not?"  
  
Snape smirked.  
  
"That, I am," he said.  
  
He flicked his wand and bottles of liquid came from the thin air.  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry drank quite a lot. It made him a bit lighter in the head but he was still quite clear.  
  
"Fuck! I haft to pee. Do you have a bathroom or should I use the sink?"  
  
-Or maybe he wasn't all that clear-  
  
"Follow me," said Snape.  
  
Snape took him to his personal chambers. He showed him the toilet.  
  
"Hopefully there is no Kunfuz in there. I heard they shoot up your ass," Harry giggled.  
  
Snape actually smiled.  
  
"I guarantee you it's clean from all such things."  
  
"Perhaps I should look out for other things then," he said meaningly.  
  
"I don't please myself in the bathroom. You won't find anything."  
  
Harry smiled and peed. When he came out again he found Snape in a sofa.  
  
"You actually had soap! I never thought so, you're always go god damn greasy!" he said in wonderment.  
  
"You tend to be so if you work with potions and their fumes all day long," Snape said dryly.  
  
"So that's why!" Harry beamed as the reservation hit him.  
  
"Sit down Harry," said Snape and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Call me Blaze."  
  
"What?"  
  
"BLAZE!"  
  
"Alright. Sit down Blaze."  
  
"Thank you," he said and plopped down so close to Snape that he almost sat in the man's lap.  
  
"Do you have any girl in your life?"  
  
"Boy, sir."  
  
"You're gay?" Snape said with his eyes wide.  
  
"No I'm just kiddin' ya!" he smiled.  
  
Snape glared.  
  
"Are you gay?" Harry asked him.  
  
"No"  
  
Okey, Snape isn't gay. A good thing.  
  
Harry crawled into Snape's lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape asked amused.  
  
Harry laid his head underneath Snape's chin.  
  
"Tired," he mumbled.  
  
Snape pulled him closer and held his arms around him.  
  
"G'nigt"  
  
"Good night Blaze."  
  
Harry fell asleep in Snape's arms.  
  
Oh sit what a headache! He thought when he woke up in bed the next morning. He looked over at Ron only to find that Ron wasn't there. In fact no one was. Because he wasn't in his dorm. And he didn't know where he was. Certainly wasn't in Damien's apartment.  
  
He looked around in the room. It was quite big and darkblue. It held furniture in dark wood. There was no personal items or pictures so he didn't get a clue about where he was from the room atleast.  
  
He decided to just go out. He came to a corridor. He opened another door. He came into a bedroom.  
  
Someone was fast asleep in the bed. He took a peak.  
  
"Fuck!" he whispered and hurried outside without making a sound.  
  
He knew exactly where he was. In Snape's quarters. He remembered taking a drink or more...  
  
I need to get the hell out of here! He thought.  
  
He began to search for the door franticly. Finally he found it. Once outside he sighed with relief and began his walk towards the tower.  
  
"Harry are you sure you don't need to go see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"I'm fine Hermione! I just got a headache!" he hissed back during breakfast. He still felt like crap.  
  
She looked doubtful. He grumbled a bit and went back to his breakfast.  
  
"I've gotten myself into trouble," Ron whispered in his ear.  
  
"What have you done now?"  
  
"I sort of called Parvati Patil for bitchy diva."  
  
"Ah... you're in for it," he said happily.  
  
Ron looked miserable.  
  
He suddenly spat out all his juice all over the table when an owl dropped a letter to him.  
  
"A howler," Ron whispered.  
  
"It's from Ron's mom," Hermione told him.  
  
Harry paled. When that woman was mad you were in for it. He opened the letter. It exploded.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HARRY JAMES POTTER!  
  
How dare you disobey headmaster Dumbledore?  
  
You are not to go and wander of ever again!  
  
You had me worried sick when I heard.  
  
You wait until I get my hands on you son!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mrs Weasly bellowed throe the letter. In a gentler tone it added:  
  
.............................................................  
  
Ron and Ginny dears,  
  
I'm proud you've kept yourself out of trouble,  
  
Keep your brother in place in the future, will you?  
  
...............................................................  
  
It burned.  
  
Harry sat staring out in nowhere.  
  
"Are you alright man? Don't worry, she didn't mean anything. She's just upset," Ron assured him.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah," he said tonelessly.  
  
"What was she talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah mate! Where did you go?"  
  
"Diagon Alley but I was disguised, you know?" he said because he found no point of hiding it. They would know sooner or later no matter what.  
  
"How irresponsible!" Hermione exploded.  
  
The Hogwarts students had their time of their life during this breakfast. First the howler and now Hermione raved at him.  
  
Harry laid his head down the table had shut his ears with his hands. He looked up first when he heard a load schrieech. It was an eagle.  
  
He ducked when he realised it was Diver. Diver dove over his head but turned and sat down on the table infront of him.  
  
He paled again when he saw what Diver had in store for him. Another howler. He opened it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You never came last evening you irresponsible idiot!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Damien's voice bellowed when it exploded.  
  
It burned.  
  
"Who did that come from?" Ron asked at once.  
  
Harry was busy looking at Snape.  
  
"Yes, yes. That's fine," he said absently to Ron.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
This is so –not- my day! He thought.  
  
Snape looked at him with pure curiosity. It was obvious that he understood that he had missed something last night because he was with him but elsewise he knew nothing.  
  
And so it shall proceed, Harry thought.  
  
Since Diver sat and waited infront of him he took out a quill and a parchment from his bag and wrote a quick message to Damien.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I'll explain why I didn't come in 10 minutes.  
  
I'll meet you in the Forbidden forest.  
  
/Blaze  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Take this to Damien, Diver" he whispered in the birds ear.  
  
The bird took of and flew high up in the sky. Everyone was amazed by its gracefulness.  
  
"I need to go. I'll see you later alright?" he told his friends after a while.  
  
"Where are you heading?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm just taking a walk."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "I mean... I need to be on my own and think you know. I'll see you later," he said because he didn't want to hurt Ron...much.  
  
He walked slowly as not to wake suspicions.  
  
"Blaze. There you are. What's your excuse for last night?"  
  
"First of all I'd like to apologise. I was in a detention with Snape when I was asked if I wanted something to drink. Stupid as I was I choose –Light Vampire- and got drunk. I know that it was irresponsible but I didn't say anything that I really shouldn't. And before you say anything, I've learned my lesson."  
  
Damien tried to look serious but failed. He fell in a fit of laugher.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry snarled to hide his insecurity.  
  
"Sorry Blaze. It's just that you apologise for being drunk."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and Damien continued.  
  
"We get drunk all the time in the Dark Castle. But we all have a spell on us that make's our heads clear if danger is near. And you never speak of things you shouldn't because you're unable too. You can also control yourself to act like normal no matter how much you drink."  
  
"Practical. How do I perform it?"  
  
"Let me show you." Damien waved his arms and said a few well-chosen words.  
  
"It's unable to be broken unless –you- say the counter spell."  
  
"I won't need that."  
  
"I know. I'm merrily stating the fact's, my Lord."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"When do I get to see the Dark Castle?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"What do you mean –soon-?"  
  
"Soon. You'll know."  
  
Harry sighed. It wasn't worth to even try when Damien was in that mood.  
  
"I know you're a young man and a teenager but remember to use this spell viecely. It's not cool to be drunk; it's merely immature. Nor is it good for your body."  
  
"So what are you sayin'?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want you to keep it in mind. Let's drop the subject and talk about what you missed last night."  
  
"Alright," he sighed.  
  
Damien searched for something in his backpacker. He saw a lot of things. A muggle gun, a stake, a cross, bottles of liquid, a silver knife...  
  
"Eh... Damien, not to interfere in something that's non of my business but... what's up with all this stuff?" he asked carefully. He eyed him.  
  
"You're forgetting that I socialise with Vampires."  
  
"Yeah, so?" he said questioningly.  
  
"I know what they're able to do. I'm prepared if I meet one. They're quite many in this forest. Better safe than sorry."  
  
"That's true. I never saw it that way."  
  
"It's understandable. You haven't lived all that long to get the experience."  
  
Harry did a gesture that told Damien he'd like to have a look at the stuff in the bag. Damien stepped aside. He looked around and found some books. He didn't look in the books. He had had enough of books from his time in Knockturn Alley. The other things were more interesting. He took a very sharp stake and held it in his hand.  
  
"You're darken"  
  
"What?" he looked up at Damien.  
  
"You're darker than before."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You should see your eyes when you look into that bag. I can see the darkness."  
  
"You're nuts! No one can see that!" he exclaimed a bit livid.  
  
"I'm an elf. I can. Believe me."  
  
He nodded in defeat. He believed Damien. He wouldn't say anything for nothing and he didn't lie.  
  
Harry swinged the stake at an imagined enemy.  
  
"Pretty Good," Damien commented.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Lot's of spell errors? Well let me tell ya, I didn't have time to look them up today.  
  
Why don't you tell me about them and I'll make them right?  
  
Goodie, Review please!  
  
Love  
  
Pure Black  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Bag of stuff

Harry was long gone in his own little world. The stuff in the bag hypnotised him. He took the cross in his hand but threw it down on the ground hastily when it throbbed.  
  
"What the hell? ... What happened?" he asked. He turned to Damien for an answer.  
  
"You're involved in dark magic. The cross is warning you but can't hurt you because you are no dark creature."  
  
"Ok. I dropped it because I was startled. I suppose I can hold a cross as well as go inside a church?" he asked and looked at the cross warily.  
  
"Of course but I advice you strongly against it. Even if it can't do you any harm immediately, it still do you harm in the long run. You may feel dizzy and illness. Even be weaken magically but only temporarily."  
  
"What for? I have nothing against God. I'm not the bloody devil!"  
  
"I have no answer to that. We don't know what God is thinking, or if he even exist..."  
  
"He should due to the effect that the cross have," he murmured.  
  
Damien shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps. It's non of our business."  
  
"What is?" harry said and went back to the bag.  
  
"A bloody fucking pole throe a Vampire's heart kills it, right?"  
  
"Yes indeed."  
  
"I'm just making sure. Things tends to turn out to be different from what I thought them to be."  
  
He picked up the knife.  
  
"Nice, what's its use?" he asked after he had inspected it.  
  
"Killing werewolf's. Often by tear out their throats but it works by heard too."  
  
"That's why it's silver... Is it true that silver kills werewolfs by them just making contact with it?"  
  
"No. It's myth. Only way is to stick it in the heart or throat."  
  
Next he found a necklace in silver with a B and D C entwined in what looked like a gothic pattern.  
  
"I was supposed to give you that last night. As you can see it's made of silver and it's kinda sharp in the end. The letters are B for Blaze and DC for Dark Castle. Because of its sharpness it's able to use against a vampire as a stake if you make it bigger, but only as a last option. You can also use it against a werewolf."  
  
"Alright. Thanks!"  
  
"And it protects you, not to forget," Damien said thoughtfully.  
  
"In what way?" Harry asked interested. The thing had a lot of uses.  
  
"If something is wrong and you need help it makes an alarm go on in the Dark Castle and we'll come for you in full forces. It glows in the dark when you need light, just tell it to. And it turns hot and burn slightly when danger is near and you need to be on your guard."  
  
"Practical, I must admit."  
  
Damien smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes it his. However, please, only use it when your life is at stake, or else we give us away for nothing."  
  
"I'm not stupid you know," Harry murmured. "What's the gun for?"  
  
"It's for dealing with muggles. You know, we do raids in the muggle world sometimes. And go to their strip clubs and such."  
  
"Yeah... right," he said and watched Damiens grinning face.  
  
Harry walked back to the school without meeting anyone he'd rather not. He wasn't entirely sure about what he had next on his timetable because he had lost it or something. Due to his help he meet Dean Thomas.  
  
"Hello Harry. How's your day? Quite a scene in the hall earlier, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. I could have dealt with a nice and quiet morning but unfortunately destiny wasn't on my side."  
  
"Destiny? I thought you'd say God."  
  
"Nah... That's a muggle saying. But on to more practical levels, do you know what I have now by any chance?"  
  
Dean looked thoughtful.  
  
"I'm not sure. Do you take duelling?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Alright then. I suppose we're in the same group. It's starting in four minutes. Join me?" Dean asked hopefully.  
  
"I think I might... yes I'll join you."  
  
Dean looked relived.  
  
"Great! I rather not go alone."  
  
Harry nodded even if he didn't understand Dean. He himself wasn't shy, he wouldn't mind being on his own.  
  
He had to restrain himself from asking Dean rather sarcastical if he wanted to hold his hand because looked like a deer caught in the spotlights. What was he afraid for?  
  
Harry got his answer all right. Snape entered the full classroom. The classroom lay on the third floor. It was a very big room with a lot of space. All needed for duelling.  
  
They were a big group of about 70. It was sixth years, seventh years and some fifth years from all houses. Harry also noticed younger people and wondered what the hell they were doing there. Thank god Sor Wrigley made his entrance. Someone would end up dead if Snape were the only teacher around.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm sure you all know me by now. I'm Professor Wrigley. Over there is Professor Snape, I doubt that you –don't- know who he is. Snape was kind enough too accept my request for him to help me out in those lessons. And he is a very skilled dueller. This class is for fifth to seventh years. But today I'm sure you've noticed a lot of younger people in here."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. So did a few others.  
  
"They're only here to watch due to their projects in DADA about duelling," Sor explained.  
  
"Get to the fucking point!" Harry heard Draco murmur.  
  
"For today's lesson we'll begin with a soft start. I'd like for two experienced students to make a demonstration. Anyone you've got in mind Severus?" Sor asked.  
  
"Right on hand like this I'd say that I got Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter on my mind," said Snape coldly.  
  
"Er..." Sor began.  
  
"However, I remember the two of them being selected back in their second year so I'd say that they've proven themselves to be excellent duellers already. I'd suggest Cho Chang and Ron Wesley because they're nearest," said Snape calmly.  
  
Harry's eyes met Draco's. They were both surprised over Snape's speech. Unaware of it the two of them got side by side to watch Cho and Ron. Ron crawled on to the stage with a little help by Sor. Ron blushed over his clumsiness. Cho grinned at him. They were just about to begin when Harry was dragged over to the back of the classroom. He could see the same thing happened to Draco just beside him. Once they stood in the back they were released.  
  
"Severus! Why did you do that for?" Draco wailed.  
  
"Shut up! You're giving me a headache with that baby schrill voice!" Harry scrowled.  
  
Severus infront of them let a small smile slip.  
  
"The reason why I dragged the two of you over here was because I'd like to ask you something."  
  
"Go on. I'm listening," said Harry casually.  
  
Draco nodded beside him.  
  
"I'd like you to duel each other. You two are the best students at duelling, no question about it. The reason why I ask you us to make sure you're all right with it. You seemed to have gained some sort of a friendship and I rather not see it destroyed over a silly duel. So are you up to it?" Severus asked.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other questioningly.  
  
"Are you up for it?" Draco asked him.  
  
Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright. I want a fair duel, no bad or naughty spells, no bad intentions. It's only a game. OK?" Snape said sternly.  
  
"Yes," both boys promised Severus.  
  
"Let's not humiliate or flame each other, alright?" Draco said.  
  
"Who me? Do you honestly think I would?" Harry smiled innocently.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Draco murmured and Harry laughed at him.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.  
  
Ok, Hold your fire!!!  
  
Thanks for your reviews, and all of you who didn't review- aww! I'm disappointed in you!  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter- This is no slash, don't worry. I know that it seems like it but  
  
you'll know why in the future.  
  
To ya all: This is a story that isn't always what it seems. Things change, people change... the  
  
story changes...  
  
Anyway, what I'm trying to say is tat I'll give you a little information at a time...  
  
you'll get more and more for every chapter.  
  
The things that happens, every moment, every action does have a purpose. And I won't tell  
  
you anything about it yet! You'' just haft to read to find out more.  
  
Keep reading and review for this chapter!  
  
Love  
  
(Guess who)  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 


	8. Duel

Ron had finally managed to win over Cho. After that Sor helped Ron out of his leg lock and the stage was cleared of the two duellers Sor spoke up.  
  
"Very good! What did you think Severus?" said Sor brightly.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure. I wasn't looking," said Severus in his dark voice.  
  
Sor gaped at him.  
  
"What?" he managed to gasp.  
  
"I was talking to Malfoy and Potter. They're next up. They'll put on a little show for us."  
  
Both Harry and Draco's eyes shone with mischief when Snape mentioned 'show'. Their eyes met and they both nodded almost undetectable.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
First of all they bowed. Then their moves were identical. They both created a very strong shield that even Voldemort would have problem to brake. The shield arouse around and over them so no one could get in but at the same time they couldn't get out.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Sor angrily.  
  
The both duellers ignored him.  
  
Draco was the first one to speak.  
  
"You put my father into prison scar head! I swore to revenge it and now I've got my chance to do so!" he spat.  
  
"You don't scare me ferret! Your filthy deatheater father is where he rightfully belong!" said Harry coldly.  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT! SORITO!" Draco yelled.  
  
Harry dodged the spell.  
  
"Rerito," he shouted.  
  
Draco missed the spell by inches.  
  
"Tralaryala!" Harry said short after while Draco tried to regain his balance after a hilarious back flips. Draco was hit and doubled over. He wheezed in pain.  
  
"Ravicio!" he gasped. Harry was let himself get hit. After all he didn't want to run over Draco completely. He could feel the ice burn in his veins. He screamed in pain. They were using only dark arts; most stuff was only used by deatheaters. Harry met Draco's gaze once again. He silently asked him to use unforgivables just to show the kids. Draco did the slightest shake of his head. Harry scrowled.  
  
"Imperio!" he said and pointed his wand at Malfoy. Draco blocked it and silently agreed on Harry's terms.  
  
"Crucio!" said Draco.  
  
Harry jumped at the side and the curse hit the shield and absorbed into it.  
  
All the time people tried to brake throe and make them stop, which of course didn't work.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry shoot back at Draco.  
  
Draco was hit and man could the boy scream!  
  
"How does it fell? I'm sure you enjoy it. I know I always do when DE's use it on me," he said sarcastically. All due, he didn't hold it upon him for more than a few seconds because he didn't want to cause any serious harm on Draco.  
  
"A little pause perhaps?" he asked Draco teasingly but still in a cold voice.  
  
Draco glared and tried to get up, he managed to get up on all four before he made his move.  
  
"Crucio!" said Draco between gritted teeth.  
  
This time Harry let himself get hit. It was only fair to do so since Draco had to go throe the pain. He didn't scream much. He wouldn't give the satisfaction to anyone, not even Draco, even if this were only just an act.  
  
"You're dead Potter!"  
  
"So are you," he stated simply.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" they said together. Their green lights hit each occupant square in the chest.  
  
They both pretended to die.  
  
After a few seconds Harry jumped up on his feet.  
  
"Alright! We won't hold it against you anymore! We're not dead!" he shouted in the silence.  
  
Draco stood up with a smirk plastered over his face.  
  
"Professor Snape said he wanted a duel, the man got a duel. Me n Drac' choose to imitate how deatheaters move. They talk, they give you pain, they kill you," said Harry in a serious voice when he spoke to the whole room. He looked over the students.  
  
"Actually, they talk a lot," Draco added.  
  
Harry nodded to confirm. He had a smirk coming on.  
  
"Indeed they do. When it comes to me there's a hell lot of talking going on and very little action. It's almost so I get bored hearing how Voldemort plan to kill me. Anyway, during our duel Draco and me didn't talk all that much. Neither did we play cat and rat."  
  
Harry made a little pause to let his words sink in.  
  
"You see DE's likes to play with their prey. They cause pain, gives you false hope, physically and physically torture you and sometimes rapes you, and no, they haven't raped me if that's what you're wondering. However. They. Will. Kill. You."  
  
"And as to how me and Harry survived the killing curse today is going to be our secret, but I advice you against trying this on yourself or friends because if you do you'll die. But feel free, especially you Weasley," Draco sneered.  
  
Harry hide a smile.  
  
"Yes, you mustn't try this. What Draco and I used would to you look like the killing curse but it wasn't. We cheated in a way that shall be kept secret."  
  
"Due to the unforgivables, we have law on our side. It is now legal to use them in a teaching mode issue. We were showing you how to use them and how it works and therefore it counts as teaching and no matter what we can't be punished. But you can't do this yourselves. It's just Draco and me that's are special. And how we are that, we won't tell you."  
  
"But-But!" Sor stammered.  
  
"This is what I call a duel!" said Severus delighted but if you had a close look on him you could see that he was paler than usual.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Short? Yes I know. And I also know that it was a long time ago since I wrote.  
  
But I'm doing it when I have the time.  
  
I've been trying to update sooner but it just didn't work with my plans because I change the duel all the time. I hope you like this version.  
  
Be kind and review. If there is spell errors it's because I haven't read it after I wrote due to lack of time.  
  
No flames is appreciated, thank you very much.  
  
See ya soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
BTW: Thank you all who has reviewed !!!!! :)  
  
.......................................................................... 


	9. Goody boy

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm going to call Harry for Blaze all the time now, so don't you forget that Harry is Blaze.  
  
Harry discovered that he was the prince (now lord) over the Dark Castle, a castle of the darkness. Not evil, nor light or good. Just plain dark. He met the elf Damien over the summer in Knockturn alley. Damien told him about the things he needed to know. They had lessons' everyday in the summer without any order members or Dursley's noticing. Their lessons' continues over at Hogwarts in the Forbidden forest. When Blaze knows all the necessary information they'll visit the castle. Blaze does also want to kill Voldemort, but the story isn't focused on that yet. Damien is Blaze's 'trainer and adviser'; I guess you can call it that.  
  
Damien is the elf; in case anyone of you have forgotten. He's 240 years old but looks young.  
  
Harry is the Lord of the Dark Castle.  
  
No one in school knows who Blaze really is.  
  
Blaze is having training lessons with Damien before he can go to the Dark Castle.  
  
Blaze is a pure blood with black (quite long) hair, green eyes (darker than he had before), well-trained body, quite tall, 16 years old.  
  
This was just a little reminder for you...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"So you did the mirror move in illusion form?" Damien asked him astonished.  
  
"Yeah. Something like that," said Harry later that night when he had told Damien all about the duel between him and Malfoy.  
  
"How could you trust him?" Damien cried out and waved his arms around in the air.  
  
"The necklace didn't burn," he said simply and watched Damien from underneath his stray hair that lay over his eyes.  
  
Damien laid his face in his hands and groaned.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked Damien curiously.  
  
"You can't depend on your neclance! It's not all that trustworthy! It's not safe. You need to relay on your senses, no stupid neclance, or anything or anyone for that mater!" said Damien frustrated.  
  
"What about you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Damien glared at him with passion. Today he was wearing a midnight black loose cloak with black pants and a black shirt. He also wore a silver bracelet. He was looking very handsome and dressed up, very fashion right.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Damien snarled to him.  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"I love it when you're irritated."  
  
Damien turned his back on him. It seemed to Harry like he was counting slowly to ten. He decided to skip the teasing and act more mature.  
  
"Tell me Damien, how come that you don't get bitten by the vampires in the Dark Castle?" he asked genially curious. There was so much he had to learn.  
  
"The vampires keep some of their mental state as they have during the day. I mean, during the night all their senses set in for the kill. Ours however is pretty much the same as always. The reason why they won't bite Elf's in particular is because they don't like our blood."  
  
"Why on earth not?" said Harry disbelieving.  
  
"It freezes them temporarily," said Damien but not without glee.  
  
"Because you're dark elf's, of course! Let me guess, light elf's blood burns, right?" he asked when he thought of the logic.  
  
"That's right. Anyway, our vampires can restrain their blood lust in a unique way. Unless they get tempted on purpose."  
  
Damien seemed to have overcome his earlier irritation. Blaze thought that was a good thing. It wasn't always that funny to be near Damien when he was feeling cranky. He had a thing for wanting to battle you then.  
  
"How about their lust for sex? I've heard quite a lot about that."  
  
Damien gave him a wry smile.  
  
"Prepare yourself to see them fuck everywhere, even in places you didn't think were possible. I'm quite sure they'll tush you, maybe a playful bite or kiss... But they won't go anywhere further. They don't dare because they have respect for you as their leader. They'll expect a lot from you, when you goes there you need to show them that you're a good leader and hold them into place. They'll never right out refuse you something because you're their born king but they might cross you if you don't show them your power."  
  
"Do you think I'll be able to hold them?"  
  
"No question about it. You're a true leader and dark lord."  
  
"Good to hear it... Back to the sex. Let's say that I allow them to touch me, what will they do?"  
  
"You'll have a long night," he said just as dry as the Sahara desert.  
  
"And your kind?"  
  
"The elf's you mean?"  
  
Blaze nodded. He had sat down on the ground and Damien sat down opposite of him. Blaze had charmed the cold ground to be perfectly warm.  
  
"My kind is far more discrete comparing with the vampires."  
  
"Werewolf's?"  
  
"Not at all bad. Quite civilised around the others, but they're still hot as hell in bed."  
  
Damien had a dreamy look on his face, which made Blaze believe that Damien had indeed experienced quite some werewolf lately.  
  
Blaze stared out in the darkness. He could see quite a lot because he had darker sight.  
  
"What if I get bitten by either a vampire or a werewolf?" he asked after a while of silence.  
  
Damien looked up at him. He had been writing symbols in the snow.  
  
"Nothings gonna happen. Your magic will surround the intruder in your body and kill it in the matter of seconds. Infact, you've already been bitten."  
  
Harry turned his head to Damien and looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Remus Lupin. He doesn't know it but during your third year his teeth touched you briefly, allowing your skin to bleed a little. Almost not enough to leave a mark."  
  
"Er... I don't remember that, I had other things on my mind like saving Sirius. But that surely couldn't have been enough to turn somebody into a werewolf."  
  
"No, you're right."  
  
"What's the point in telling me this?" Blaze asked and prepared himself for a lecture of werewolf or something.  
  
"Non in particular."  
  
"What? That's gotta be a first!" he said relieved. He didn't feel like studying or something right now. He was quite satisfied with just gazing out in the darkness.  
  
Blaze hung around for another half an hour before he left. Damien gave him a book on wandless magic. They'd have a session in the art tomorrow at midnight.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
He looked up when he entered the tower.  
  
"Mione?" he asked.  
  
"Answer!" she said and crossed her arms over her chest. He was dressed in a nightgown and held a book in her hand.  
  
"I took a night scroll so I can sleep," he answered her question.  
  
Hermione didn't look convinced but she had no other argument.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked quickly before she could think anymore about it.  
  
"I forgot a book down here. I woke up and remembered I left it here so I thought I'd go and search for it," she said and waved the book in her hand.  
  
She was being honest, Blaze could tell.  
  
"Alright then. Good night Hermione."  
  
"Good night. Sweet dreams."  
  
Blaze waved and went to his dorm and lay down. He was soon fast asleep and didn't notice Ron watching him.  
  
During breakfast the next morning he didn't get any letter from Diver but he did get one from Headwig. He spat out all of his juice when he read it.  
  
"What the fuck?" He cried out.  
  
Hermione and Ron leaned over his shoulder to see what caused him to cry out.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked him.  
  
Blaze frowned and looked down at the paper again, effectively hiding the content from view.  
  
"Apparently... so it seems..."  
  
"What?" said Hermione to his babbling.  
  
"Huh? Oh right. It's from the Minestry. Dunno why it came with Headwig but... they'll reward me one million galleons for killing the basilisk back in our first year."  
  
Hermione's and Ron's mouths fell open.  
  
Blaze had already made up his mind. He didn't want the money, not when it came from the Ministry.  
  
He already had a couple of millions, if not more, in the Dark Castle. Billions perhaps?  
  
Damien had told him that. He also had a feeling that Ron and Hermione wouldn't get anything at all for their efforts, even if Ron didn't actually do all that much, only taking care of Lockheart. He didn't care all that much what Ron and Hermione got and what not but this could be a good thing for him to do something with... so he wouldn't raise any suspicion about his darker mood.  
  
"Do you have a piece of parchment?" he asked Hermione.  
  
She gave it to him without a question.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hi Fudge,  
  
Look. I'm very grateful for your generous decision to give me the money but I already have enough.  
  
Therefore my wish is to split the million between my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and their families.  
  
They helped back in second year and I wouldn't be here without them.  
  
I'll know when you've given it to them.  
  
Appreciate it,  
  
Harry J Potter  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"What did you write?" Hermione asked him when he sent away Headwig with the letter tied around her leg.  
  
"I thanked Fudge," he said without lying, only withholding some fact.  
  
"Man! I can't believe your luck mate! Bloody hell! One million!" Ron said awed, but with a bit of jealousy in his voice. But who could blame him?  
  
"What are you going to do with the money?" Hermione asked him, with a little bit cooler than the over exited Ron had.  
  
"You'll see," he smiled.  
  
He may not be friends with them anymore and he might stand for stuff that they were against but as the dark lord he rewards his people that has helped him in a generous way.  
  
At midnight time he was trying to curse Damien without a wand. He would have succeeded if Damien would be human but the elf was to damn fast!  
  
The next morning it was time for havoc during breakfast again. He saw mail come but nothing to him. Then it happened. Almost everyone gasped at the same time and looked up at him with shocked faces.  
  
He was a bit pussled.  
  
Had Rita Skeeter written now again? Was he a mass murderer now? Or was it Voldemort?  
  
All kinds of thoughts were going thrue his head until Neville passed hi the paper.  
  
HARRY POTTER: THE LIGHT IN MANY HEARTS read the head line.  
  
The article was about how caring he was. Everything he had done for others was written down. It made him sick to read. He was illusioned as a mother's goody boy in two shoes.  
  
It made him want to heave.  
  
In the bottom he saw what exactly it was that had caused this article.  
  
His letter to Fudge.  
  
It was copied down so every single witch and wizard could read it.  
  
Ooops! He thought.  
  
He glanced at Ron.  
  
He knew that Ron though that it was embarrassing to get things, especially money.  
  
But Ron looked happy once he had recovered.  
  
"Really? Is it true?" He asked.  
  
Blaze smiled and nodded.  
  
Hermione squeezed him when he flung upon him.  
  
During lunch the whole Weasley family attacked him.  
  
"You're amazing mate! You gave us 1000 galleons that you won and now even more! Why don't you keep anything?" George laughed.  
  
"Blimley mate!" said Fred.  
  
Mrs Weasley gave him a bone-crushing hug that was almost as bad as Hagrid's.  
  
"Oii!" said Bill.  
  
"Hi, you ya doin?" Blaze asked him.  
  
"You've mad my day! Year, years!"  
  
"Life," said Charlie and Bill nodded in agreement.  
  
"Guys, it's only money and you can't live on it forever, it's not enough to your whole family. And it's not like I've saved your lives or something!" he said in a try to keep their cheerfulness down a bit.  
  
Molly sobbed.  
  
"You're too good to be true Harry! There is no one purer or lighter than you!"  
  
Mrs Weasley hugged him again. Mr Weasley hugged him too.  
  
Oh you have no idea how wrong you are Molly, Blaze thought when he managed to excape her hug without it being too obvious.  
  
"Arggg! I hate it. HATE IT! It was only money for god's sake and they act like I'm a bloody hero!" he shouted.  
  
He was walking back and forth infront of Damien that sat on a fallen tree and tried to keep his laugher from erupting.  
  
"It's disgusting! It's strangling me! All this.. Pure love THANKFULNESS!!" he exploded.  
  
He breathed hard.  
  
Damien managed to stay calm.  
  
"It's because you're darkening every day. You find this more and more hard to bear to be near. You find a great distance between them and yourself. But it will get better, During those few weeks when you go dark you'll have terrible moodswings because you don't know where you belong. You'll be good, you'll be evil, you'll be dark...........  
  
..........Once you settle in-between they won't notice that you've changed."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are the chosen one for the light. But your destiny said Dark first. You see, there is two options.  
  
One: You'll be dark but more near the light line.  
  
Two: You'll be dark but near the evil line. "  
  
"There is no in-between?" Blaze asked solemnly.  
  
"Now, of course this isn't pure lines. No human can only be good or only evil. But this means the majority of behaviour and choices."  
  
"And I'm Dark but near the light line?" Blaze asked, catching up.  
  
""Exactly. So were your grandfather and so on."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"He never got to rule, you know. Your father didn't even know about the dark castle, but my guess is that he would be near the light."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Snape-Potion.Silence.  
  
Basically.  
  
"There is something you've been hiding from us!"  
  
"Really? Enlighten me Professor."  
  
Snape kept eyes contact with him.  
  
"Something we would never have guessed. Something big, frightening, powerful."  
  
He knows, he thought when he looked into Snapes black eyes.  
  
Never the less he said:  
  
"What's that Professor?"  
  
"You... can make a potion!" said Snape dramatically.  
  
The class laughed, they had thought it was something serious.  
  
But Snape keep on looking into his eyes and Blaze didn't look away.  
  
"I've noticed that sir. How did you?" he asked with a double meaning that the rest of the class didn't catch on.  
  
"I sort of fell upon it so to say," said Snape meaningfully.  
  
"Ah..." he said. He had quite a good idea what Snape meant.  
  
"Professor. What do you know?" he said after class.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"You're a vampire slayer!" said Snape upset.  
  
It was times like this when he was grateful that Damien had taught him how to hide his emotions and expressions.  
  
"How did you find out?" he asked just to make sure.  
  
Snape looked around to see that no one was near to hear.  
  
"You dropped your... stake, last night near the Hogwarts gates. I saw you."  
  
"Oh..." he said. He knew that he had dropped it but he didn't know where. He thought he lost it in the forest.  
  
"You can't carry on with it. It's dangerous!"  
  
"I well... why not?" he asked challenging.  
  
"I just said why!" Snape snapped.  
  
Harry nodded in pretended defeat.  
  
"Are you going to tell the headmaster?" he asked.  
  
He watched Snape carefully. He didn't want the man to explode on him. He was nasty enough without being overloaded with anger. And small things could set Snape of. Probably because he was spying. His nerves weren't in their usual shape.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
It took some time for Snape to answer that.  
  
"Let's just say that's a detail about you he doesn't need to know," he finally said.  
  
Blaze very much thought it was indeed something Dumbledore –would- like to know but the less that Albus knew, the better. So he played daft and didn't question Snape any further.  
  
"Do you have anything to say?" Snape asked him.  
  
"Yes. May I go now?"  
  
Snape took a long look at him before he looked away.  
  
"Of course. Feel free."  
  
"Thank you!" he said with false politeness and headed out from the classroom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This wasn't a very exciting chapter, no action so to say.  
  
The next chapter will contain a little bit more events.  
  
Thanks for all reviews, see you.  
  
Mvh,  
  
Pure Black  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. The Slayer

**Note: **Harry is being called Blaze.

The Dark Castle

Back in DADA they watched a demonstration made by three seventh years on 6:th grades curses. Blaze yawned quite a lot but tried to hide it from Sor since the man glared when he first did it.  
  
Three weeks and months passed by quickly without any odd adventure. Christmas was a quiet deal but note that he got an expensive gift from both Ron and Hermione. He life kept going on like it had before. The only difference would be his moodswings but even they seemed to stabilise and he became this dark, soothing, mysterious, cunning and calm hero. But he could be dangerous, oh yes...  
  
It was January the 3:rd. During breakfast he got a letter from Damien.  
  
_Blaze,  
  
I need you today. Make up an excuse for missing school today.  
  
/ D  
  
_Operation puke, he thought. He burned the letter but people in the hall were now days used to his odd behaviour with his mail and didn't think much of it. He let a few minutes pass before he mentally forced himself to throw up. People with strong magic could do such things. Not many had ever tried due.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked horrified.  
  
"Yes I am," he said because he usually should if it would be real.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Alright. I'm not all right! I need to go. Take the day off."  
  
"We'll inform the professors. Are you sure you don't need to go to Madam Pomfrey? Do you need anyone to come with you?"  
  
"No. I'll manage on my own."  
  
"We'll check up on you during lunch."  
  
"No, don't. I need to rest. We'll talk after school's over."  
  
"Ok, take care," said Hermione but she wasn't convinced.  
  
He nodded and left. He tried to ignore Draco's piercing look on him. He could feel Snape watching him as well.  
  
After slipping into his dorm he opened the window. He summoned his magic deep inside him and built a magical stair that glowed in silver. After that was done he walked down it as if it was and ordinary thing he did everyday.  
  
When he came to the ground he let go of his magic and the stair disappeared into nowhere.  
  
Sighing he went into the forest to search for Damien. He didn't sigh because he was tired; he had only just getting started. The magic he performed was nothing to him. And to hold the stair, well let's just say that he could to that in his sleep. No. The sighing come from being annoyed. He really didn't want to miss today's school day. No matter how odd it sounded. He didn't want to give fuel to Snape's suspicions. Even Malfoy had begun to watch him. It was dead annoying.  
  
"Blaze!"  
  
Blaze turned around and looked into a big green bush.  
  
"Er... Damien?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Damien's head came out from the leaves.  
  
"Never doubt! Never show that you're insecure, and always, always have your senses open! You should know I was even if I didn't say anything. At least you should have know that SOMEONE was here!"  
  
"Sorry," he murmured guilty and opened his senses. He could feel magic and life. Every little energy around him, It was quite overwhelming.  
  
In the beginning he had got a great headache from getting all impressions and emotions from everyone when he tried it in the hall with the students there but it was something that you got used to. Now however it didn't bother him at all. You learned to sort things out. Like in the greathall. He could be blind and all people could be pressed in together but still he could make out where Malfoy was if he wanted. Not only Malfoy, anyone for the matter. But it took a lot of practise.  
  
"Why did you close it anyway? I thought that you always had it open, even when you're asleep," said Damien when he had calmed down a little.  
  
Blaze began to smile.  
  
"I just played Voldemort a bit."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"During my sleep I decided to pay Voldemort a little visit, just to see what he was up to."  
  
"_And_?" Damien asked impatiently and brushed of some leaves.  
  
"Nothing much unfortainly."  
  
Damien nodded to show that he paid attention.  
  
"Anyway, since I was there I decided to give him a little payback but anonymous of course. I gave him a splitting pain in his head before I quickly disappeared and shut down all my senses and blocked my mind so he wouldn't know it was me or that the pain was transferred to me too since we're connected."  
  
"Let me guess... You forgot to open up this morning?"  
  
"Well, yes. Yes I did. You see, I _did _feel something wasn't right this morning but I somehow couldn't find out what it was that kept on bothering me. I _should_ have known!" he said annoyed with himself.  
  
"Yes you should have. But I want to know why you were so insecure. You're supposed to always be self-confident by now. You are in school, aren't you? And even if you don't have your senses you should be."  
  
"It's stupid really," he said embarrassed.  
  
"How so?" asked Damien and raised a back eyebrow.  
  
Blaze scrowled at him.  
  
"You were in a _green_ bush. It's winter. Bushes aren't green in the winter. I thought it was an illusion," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Damien looked livid.  
  
"This is a **MAGICAL **world! Bushes **CAN **be green during the winter. And you should know that! What the hell am I supposed to do to get you to stop thinking muggle?"  
  
Damien kicked a stone in frustration. Blaze just watched him. He knew it would only get worse if he spoke.  
  
"We'll meditate," Blaze said.  
  
"Oh I'm sure that would help!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Bow!" Blaze said sharply.  
  
Damien did because it was a direct order and Blaze was the master.  
  
"Say you're sorry!"  
  
"I'm sorry my lord."  
  
"Good. Now, stand up!" Damien did.  
  
"Listen to me. I give you a very free hand Damien. I let you talk to me like an equal, like I'm not your king. I know for a fact that you like that but I also knows that my grandfather didn't let you speak to him like that. I give you a great opportunity here, don't blow it. You know that the only thing that can truly get me **pissed of **is anyone mentioning my relation to the muggles. I have an idea. You and me meditate. You make sure that I forget everything about the muggle world. In this meditation you'll lead me and I'll follow your directions."  
  
"Everything my lord?"  
  
"First I copy all memories and put them into a pensive. After that you'll teach me everything I need to know about the muggle world, but no muggle thinking, only basics. I mean, all you erase is what I learned in muggle school."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Good, relax Damien."  
  
"Yes Blaze. Shall we begin?"  
  
"Do you have a pensive?"  
  
Damien made one come out from thin air and they began.

After two hours he was drenched in sweat and they could relax because they were done.  
  
"So. Now you only need to learn."  
  
"Not today!" he groaned.  
  
"I guess we can have a small session everyday."  
  
"Yeah. That's better. Thank god I'm a quick learner."  
  
Damien agreed.  
  
"You asked me to come here because you needed help. With what?"  
  
"Vampires."  
  
Blaze waited for an explanation.  
  
"There's a group of vampires in here. Actually, it's a lot of them, but especially one group is making trouble. I guess that non of them are aware that I am here."  
  
"I suppose they don't belong to us so what does it matter to them if you're here?" Blaze asked.  
  
"I am a dark elf. I'm more powerful then those vampires. They how I'll kill them if they destroy the forest."  
  
"It makes sense, you're an elf after all. Elf's watches forests. What if it should have been a vampire of ours instead of you?"  
  
"Same thing. I thought you had understood already that only the most powerful of each breed is in your castle. The weaker ones lives in the wizarding world but for the wizarding world they're strong so you can only imagine what they would think if they knew about us."  
  
"About that. What does other vampires and werewolves know about the dark castle? I know Remus haven't mentioned it."  
  
"They thinks it no longer exists since the fall of Grinwald."  
  
"What does that have to do with us? As far as I'm concerned Grindwald was a dark lord."  
  
"He was. But his stepbrother was your grandfather. They were bonded. When your grandpa destroyed his brother's soul he died too."  
  
"Er... It was Albus Dumbledore that killed him, not my grandfather."  
  
"That's what people think, even Dumbledore himself. But what happened was the same as happened to Voldemort. He lost his body and magic but his spirit lived on. Your grandpa destroyed his soul one-hour later. That's why he died himself."  
  
"I see. They were bonded. Their souls were connected and were melted into one; they had each other halves. But why?" he asked confused.  
  
"Your grandpa performed the spell when his step brother was young. He wanted to protect him. It just didn't work out the way he planned. It went wrong. His stepbrother couldn't handle the darkness. And it was to late for your grandpa to break the spell."  
  
Blaze nodded.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'd like you to help me to kill those vampires that makes a hassle in this forest. It's good practise for you."  
  
"Alright. Am I supposed to find them too?"  
  
"As I said, it's a good practise so yes, you should."  
  
Blaze let his senses guide him deeper into the forest. He hissed when he found them.  
  
"Take this stake," Damien whispered.  
  
Blaze got a black one in some kind of steel.  
  
"I thought it would be wood?"  
  
"That would work too but with steel you can use it more than once."  
  
"Alright. Let's go!"  
  
He saw the vampires tense and stand up into attack positions with their fangs out.

"Tut, tut," he sneered.  
  
He began to kill them without mercy. He was ice cold and controlled his every movement with ease. He never noticed Damien's look of awe and deep respect. Blaze killed the last one after he kicked the vampire to the ground. He staked it and looked up and threw back his hair impatiently with a quick nod of his head.  
  
"Brilliant my lord!"  
  
"Thank you," he said simply and stood up straight.  
  
"I didn't expect you to do so well during your first real fight."  
  
"They were easy preys. I've been trained on the level of vampires from my castle. This is supposed to be easy. Damn, I really got a kick out of this! Maybe I should consider being a slayer. And now when Snape already thinks I am one... I don't know."  
  
"We'll see Blaze. Go back to school before they notice you're missing. I'll see you tonight again."  
  
"Til then!" said Blaze and left the forest. He climbed on the wall up to the tower.

* * *

Vampires!! I love them, don't you?  
  
Review! Thank you all who reviewed on the last chapter!  
  
**HeCateDeMort: **Nope, no Vampire.  
  
**LL: **I'll read if I've got the time.  
  
**Serpentfairy: **I'm just the same as you. Can you believe that I actually decided that JK Rowling's Harry Potter, the first book was so boring that it took three years later for me to actually read the book?  
  
**Pointgirl21: **I took your advice and removed it.  
  
**Andomeda Snape Malfoy: **Thanks for your advice, doesn't necessarily mean that I understand them. When I did change my words into what you said my computer said it was errors so... I don't know. Thanks anyway! 


	11. Relations

**Notes: **Harry is called Blaze

The Dark Castle

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked him when he went down to the common room after he had taken a well-needed shower.  
  
"Perfect thanks to my rest. I think I ate my breakfast to fast. It has happened before," he answered and sat down in an empty seat.  
  
Some girls eyed him hungrily. He had tight black jeans and a white open shirt. And he had his necklace that he never took of.  
  
"What's that?" said Hermione and reached out a hand to touch the mysterious necklace.  
  
He caught her wrist with ease inches from his body.  
  
"No touching my sweet. It doesn't suit you," he said in a low sexy voice.  
  
Hermione blushed and Ron sent him an angry glare. He fancies her, he thought.  
  
Girls all around the room looked jealous. He could even feel it. He let go of her and abruptly and it dropped to her side. Blaze went up and threw himself down in a much more comfy armchair and laid his feet on the table in front of him. Ron and Hermione sat in the sofa on the other side of the table.  
  
Soon Neville and Ginny joined their table in the middle of the room. Ginny touched his wet hair.  
  
"Took a shower?" she asked softly.  
  
"Could say so yes," he smiled.  
  
Hermione began to talk about how useless Divation was and Blaze drifted of.  
  
_If I'm the Lord of the Dark castle, I've got over one million inviduals in my care. Accroding to Damien 10 000 people lives in the castle. The others near it in the forest and in caves... and in other castles. The castle is big and is located in the middle of no where. A big forest surrounds it. It's called the Dark forest... Where could that be? .... Hey! I think it lay's in Transylavania!"  
  
_"HARRY!"  
  
He snapped out of it.  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You guys"  
  
"Really? In what way?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Relationship. Like you Hermione, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her.  
  
She blushed slightly.  
  
Blaze suppressed a smirk.  
  
"You like somebody," he stated.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Wanna share the information with the rest of us?"  
  
Hermione shoke her head.  
  
"All right Miss-I've-lost-my-ability-so-speak. Gin, what about you?" he said.  
  
"I've still got Dean."  
  
Ron growled. He still didn't like the thought of his baby sister dating his dorm mate.  
  
"Neville. How's your love life?" he asked but he wasn't really interested.  
  
"I like Susan Bones" (AN: spells like that?)  
  
"Is she aware of it?" Blaze asked suspicious.  
  
Neville nodded and blushed.  
  
"Are you a couple?" Gunny asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Neville miserable.  
  
"How can you not know?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
Neville shrugged and Blaze wasn't at all surprised over Neville. The boy was still a... boy. He hasn't grown up yet in the matter of love life.  
  
"Have you been together on several occasions on purpose like a date?" Blaze asked to help him out.  
  
"Yes," said Neville a little bit dreamy and Ron grinned over to Blaze who pretended that he didn't notice. Ron shouldn't make fun out of Neville. Why he cared about that, he didn't know.  
  
"Have you kissed her?" Hermione asked once she had found her tuonge again.  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
"Seems to me like you've got yourself a girlfriend mate!" said Ron and slapped Neville's back.  
  
"Really?" said Neville brightly.  
  
All three of them nodded.  
  
"I'm happy for you Neville," said Hermione kindly.  
  
Blazed stayed quiet.  
  
"What about you Ron?" Neville asked.  
  
Ron turned redder than his hair, which said something.  
  
"Um... I like some one."  
  
Ginny made a cat call.  
  
"Shut up," said Ron angrily.  
  
"I know you didn't mean that!" Ginny laughed lightly.  
  
Blaze smiled slightly.  
  
He'd rather sneer if he could have it his way, but the old him wouldn't so... there you go!  
  
"Who do you have in mind Harry? Perhaps this mysterious person you got letters from all the time?" Ginny said.  
  
"That would explain why he burns them! He wouldn't want anyone to read his love letters!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
Why not? Perhaps I should let them think that's the case! He thought.  
  
"Come on! Tell us Harry!"  
  
"Yeah, I've got someone," he said slowly, not entirely sure whether he messed up for himself or not.  
  
Everyone leaned in on him.  
  
"Who?" they all asked curiously.  
  
"What's her name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who said it's a she?" he asked innocently.  
  
Their faces were increadous and he had to laugh.  
  
"ARE YOU **GAY**?" Ginny shrieked.  
  
The whole common room froze.  
  
"Hush Gin!" he laughed. "I'm just kidding you. Sorry but I couldn't resist it. You should have seen your faces! I'll never forget it. And honestly, my girls is non of your business!"  
  
Ron laughed nervously.  
  
"Do you have anything against gay people?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Blaze and tried to read Ron.  
  
"Oh...OK"  
  
"So you've got a girls?" Ginny asked him.  
  
He could feel that she was jealous, actually, he could feel that from a lot of girls in the room.  
  
"Sort of. We aren't together... yet"  
  
_Dear god forgive my lies_, he thought humorously.  
  
Blaze lightened the mood with a little joke that caused many to laugh. That proved that many were listening in on them.  
  
Blaze enjoyed being the centre of everyone's attention when he began to joke around and tell stories.

"Hello Damien. How's it hanging?"  
  
Damien yawned.  
  
Blaze had found him half-asleep on the ground.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Blaze just looked at him.  
  
"Why, do I need a reason?" Damien snapped.  
  
"No. It's just that I've never seen you tired before."  
  
Damien threw him a rude finger before he stood up.  
  
Blaze smiled. Even Damien could be very childish sometimes.  
  
"You're my girl right now."  
  
Damien turned around in disbelief.  
  
"I think my ears deceived me! I thought you said I'm your girl?"  
  
"You are, at least my x friends thinks so. That's how I explained the letters. They think its love letters that I burn because I don't want anyone to read them."  
  
"I see... When shall I make my appearance to people? So they'll know me? Do you fancy a green dress with blond hair and blue eyes?" Damien asked and drew his hand through his long black hair.  
  
Harry looked into Damien's leaf green eyes.  
  
"That would be quite a difference but I don't doubt you're able to turn yourself into a girl."  
  
"Don't count on me! You'll have to find yourself another person to play your bitch."  
  
"And what if I order you?" said Blaze with a raised eye- brow.  
  
"I shall obey but be pained," said Damien with drama.  
  
"Shut up Damien! You're suck a queer!" he laughed.  
  
"Again my dear, and I shall attack you, Lord or not."  
  
"Queer!"  
  
Damien tackled him to the ground and they started to wrestling, both laughing their heads of so it wasn't much strength behind it. Damien landed on top of him when they both stopped for breath.  
  
Blaze could feel Damien's muscles when he panted. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Green met green. They laid in silence, just looking at each other.  
  
To be honest they didn't dare to move. Finally Blaze broke the silence.  
  
"Is it just me or do you feel a bit awkward?" he asked.  
  
Damien blinked. The moment was gone.  
  
"What?" he said and tried to get the fog out of his head.  
  
"I mean, you and me, we lay on each other, looking at each other. It's quite intimate, don't you think?" Blaze asked with honestly.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't realise what it could mean to you."  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?" Blaze asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"In the castle moments like this interrupt all the time. On the outside to outsiders, we look cold and emotion less but we like to cuddle inside the walls of the castle. It doesn't matter if it's with the same gender or opposite. It doesn't mean that much. We take our relationships very lightly and we charm people and fuck around without actually mean anything more than sex and pleasure. It's hard to explain it to you. It seems foolish but we all have open relations."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will."  
  
Damien got of him and Blaze sat up.  
  
Blaze began to think.  
  
Flirt with everyone, open relationships, free doing, and no feelings. Exactly what he was looking for, no, _needed _right now. He couldn't deal with emotions right now. After Sirius... _I'm never getting over it_, he thought.  
  
"Do you mean there is **no** serious relationship within the castle stones?" he asked.  
  
"I never said that. Of course there is serious relationships but it's more usual with open. Not everyone is in on these relationships we've got. But if that's the case the person will let you know."  
  
"Do you mean that a strait guy can fuck another guy? And a gay can fuck a woman and a guy can fuck a gay and..."  
  
"That's the thing, yes. Everything is possible."  
  
"Why? How?" he asked curious.  
  
"Well... Vampires and werewolves is in a big need for sex."  
  
"Elves?"  
  
"So are we."  
  
"I see. I won't deny that I'm very curious to be in on this sometime. I believe it can be quite...intertaining."  
  
"Not to mention satisfying. We're the best lovers in the world."  
  
"And what if I'm not?"  
  
"I'm sure you are. You have it in you and if not I can teach you!" Damien said and blinked.  
  
Blaze scrowled at him.  
  
"You're way out of line!" he snarled.  
  
!"Sorry my lord," said Damien and bowed. "Forgive me?" he asked and looked sweetly up at him.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. I don't have the strength to deal with you."  
  
"Let's jump on your studies then."  
  
Blaze groaned.  
  
Damien gave him a stern look.

* * *

Weired ending, I know. But I didn't want to make it cliffy. 


	12. The major Chicken

**Note: **Harry is Blaze

**The Dark Castle**

"Tell me about the seven unknown abilities a Toxic Rose have."  
  
"Toxic Rose?" Blaze repeated blankly.  
  
"For Jesus motherfucker Christ!" Damien said.  
  
"Hey! I'm working on it! And don't insult Jesus!" Blaze said.  
  
Damien rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine! Insult him but don't say I didn't warn you when God send you down to Lucifer!"  
  
"Perhaps you shall begin with telling me what a Toxic Rose is."  
  
"What? You mean you don't know?" Blaze said innocently.  
  
He got a pointy glare from Damien.  
  
"Fine!" he snarled. "A Toxic Rose is a leaf from a black rose. Abilities: _One_, using in a potion to make poison. _Two, _use in food or drink to poison someone. _Three, _black pain for a while. _Four, _Lay underneath someone's pillow to cause nightmares. _Five, _use combined with a DA spell to cause death. _Six, _make a person smell the steams from a burned leaf to faint and stay unconscious. _Seven, _burn someone to death from the inside of the body."  
  
"Good," was all Damien said.  
  
Blade glared.  
  
"You are going to meet Spike and Xavilier tomorrow."  
  
"_Who_?" said Blaze.  
  
"Two vampires from your castle."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"They are going to teach you some vampire stuff."  
  
"In thought you were my teacher."  
  
"I am but I'm no vampire so therefore I can't teach you as good as Spike and Xavilier."  
  
"Shit! Do I really need to see them?"  
  
"Chicken out are we? You better start behaving as a dark lord or you'll get killed."  
  
"Shut up! You know I'm only whining around you!"  
  
"I'm honoured," said Damien sarcastically.  
  
"I need to get back to the castle."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya."

He was walking very fast through the dark corridors.  
  
"Mr Potter!"  
  
He flinched and did a death stop. He turned around so fast that he made his black robes swirl around him.  
  
"Snape!" he spat.  
  
Snape approached him carefully.  
  
"Relax Blaze," he said in a soothing voice.  
  
He oddly enough calmed a bit.  
  
"Have you been out slaying?" Snape asked him curiously.  
  
"You could call it that," he said avoidingly.  
  
They looked at each other for a while.  
  
"Go to bed Blaze," said Snape after a while.  
  
He nodded and darted up the stairs. _How odd Snape had become_, was his last thought awake.

"Harry you look dead on your feet!"  
  
"Thank you Draco," he said sourly.  
  
"I'm not sure you'll manage to be awake long enough to finish our potion. What did you do last night?"  
  
"Nothing!" he said and swaggered.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Draco and looked a little worried unless he was mistaking.  
  
"Yes. Just tired," he answered.  
  
Snape stalked over to them.  
  
"Come with me Harry," he sighed.  
  
Blaze let himself be led away by Mister King Of Grease.

When they were out of sight from the students Snape picked him up from the ground.  
  
"Hey!" said Blaze.  
  
"Be quiet. We can move faster this way. You can hardly walk. What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine. Don't tell me but you're going to sleep!" said Snape sternly.  
  
"No. I'm OK. Honestly."  
  
"And I'm the most loved teacher in school," said Severus sarcastically.  
  
Blaze got the hint.  
  
"Fine. But only for a little while," he said timidly.  
  
I think there is some side effects from when Damien replaced thoughts and memories in my mind and wiped some out. I must have overlasted my system. He began to snigger when he released that he sort of thought of himself as a computer system.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired I guess."  
  
_Eww! I'm in Snape's bed! _He thought when Snape dumped him down in the bed.  
  
Snape disappeared through the door but came back only seconds later.  
  
"Drink this. It's a dreamless sleep potion."  
  
Despite what Snape said he did have a dream.

**M**usic was load. It made him feel the waves. He was walking down a tunnel of stone.  
  
He stopped when he came to an enormous cave. Stone poles were hanging down from the roof. _(AN: they do have a special name but I don't remember it). _A big scene in stone was in the far end. However, no live band was playing.  
  
When he looked up he saw a balcony in stone and realised that this was a two-store cave.  
  
_Odd_, he thought.  
  
There was many people dancing in the cave. A very daring dance.  
  
A couple of people were fucking up against the wall infront of everybody who didn't seem to care.  
  
"What the fuck is this?!" He asked himself.  
  
They didn't seem to see him at all. This was oddly close to the time when he took a visit in Tom Riddles diary back in 2:nd year.  
  
He wanted to see what was on the second floor. He sneaked up the stair. He came to a corridor. A several doors occurred on each side.  
  
He tried the first one to the left only to quickly close the door again.  
  
He blushed before he moved on to the second. He hoped that this one wouldn't be a bedroom with two men making love. Nope, no such luck! He decided when he walked in on another couple. But this time he didn't blush. He smirked instead. He didn't know one could bend that way...  
  
On his fifth try he came to a big room. It was like a big living room. The floor had a rich red carpet with dark wooden chairs and a magical fireplace that gave no smoke.  
  
The stone walls were covered with white wallpaper and had shelves with old looking books in all kind of sizes. He looked around in the room before he walked out, ready to explore other rooms.

* * *

It's another short chapter, I know! 

Thank you every reviewer, what would I do without you?

**DarkKeeper: **That's right. He doesn't like his friends but he pretends he do. Hopefully you'll keep reading my fics, have you read _What last forever? _

****

**Shea Loner**_: _Thanks!

**Henriette: **Cool. You like Damien. So do I!! :)****

**Vollypickle16: **Thank you!

TAKE CARE!


	13. Singing isn't always good

**Note: **_Harry=**Blaze**_

**The dark castle**

Eventually he walked in on two young looking men talking in armchairs.  
  
The room was quite alike the 'livingroom'. He sat down on the floor next to the men to listen in on them. All this was very exciting.  
  
The first one who spoke was a blond man with grey eyes.  
  
Blaze frowned and thought of Malfoy. The other one had black hair and black eyes. Snape, he thought at once.  
  
_How ironical, Snape and Malfoy look likes_, he thought.  
  
"Tell me, what did you find out?" the blond asked.  
  
"I found someone that looks like you."  
  
"Cut the crap!"  
  
"Frankly I didn't care to listen all that much."  
  
"What? Why the hell not?"  
  
"I waz to lazy. Anyway, he is searching for a person."  
  
"Who and what for?"  
  
"How am I to know? He never mentioned a name. But I made out that it's a woman in question. I don't know what for."  
  
"Idiot! You had the chance of your life and you didn't take it!"  
  
"I was stoned, all right? Perhaps he's horny or something. That's why he wants her."  
  
"Some why I doubt it," said the blond sarcastically.  
  
"You know, perhaps our Lord wants us to spy on Voldemort. It sounds like a lot of fun to me. Being inactive for all those years makes me stiff and dull! I've heard our new Lord is a hell of a guy. I think I'll like him!" the black haired man said.  
  
Blaze realised what he had listened to with a jolt. At the same time he was violently thrown out from the dream.

In Snape's bed he sat up with a start.  
  
"Voldemort!" he yelled.  
  
Snape ran in.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked wildly.  
  
Blaze calmed down.  
  
"Nothing. It was just a dream." _And two talked about Voldie_.  
  
Snapped looked at him funny.  
  
"You couldn't have dreamt. You took the potion."  
  
Blaze looked at him. He was confused.  
  
"Then what?" he murmured to himself.  
  
How could it _not_ be a dream?  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I was on my way of waking-up when I came to think about Voldemort and a memory," he lied.  
  
"Lying gets you nowhere," said Snape icily.  
  
"You can't prove what I dreamt of, if I dreamt," he said calmly.  
  
"No. But occlymency can."  
  
"I can master that already."  
  
"Who taught you?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"If I remember correctly, and I do, you couldn't handle it the last time we tried."  
  
"No. But I've been practising.  
  
"Well see about that...later."

Later on he managed to escape Snape's clutches without letting anything slip from his dream. He ran into the Great Hall to hide from Snape. It was lunch- time.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been worried about you!" Hermione hissed once he sat down.  
  
"Sorry. I was out fucking behind the green house."  
  
Hermione and Ron gaped at him.  
  
"Honestly! It was a joke!" he said sourly.  
  
"Since when did you start using that language and even _say_ such things?" Hermione said shocked.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I've must have adopted it from someone," he said and thought of Damien.  
  
"I bet it's that Malfoy," said Ron darkly.  
  
Ron glared towards the Slytherin table.  
  
Blaze turned his head and watched Draco. He was deeply involved in a conversation with a couple of Slyths.  
  
His attention, however, went to the roof when Diver came sailing in.  
  
_Stupid animal, he shouldn't be here now! _He thought.  
  
Diver dove and gave him a green envelope.  
  
"Um Ron, is a green one special like the red ones?" he asked and eyed the letter carefully.  
  
"Oy! Yes they are," Ron said with his whole attention still on the Slytherins.  
  
"Um... Exactly _how_ special is the green one's?"  
  
"It explodes like a howler, it's load as a howler but it's a singing greeting. Why do you as-"  
  
Ron trailed of when he turned and first then noticed the green singing howler in Blaze's hand.  
  
"Oh bugger," said Ron and pulled his hands over his ears.  
  
"Open it!" Hermione urged and followed Ron's motions.  
  
"Blaze groaned and did. It exploded and a couple of voices began to sing:  
  
You got a bad reputation but I don't believe it's true. It's exactly how I planned. I want to feel the cold. I want to see the light. Where have you gone? This is a dream. You're dancing with strangers, You're fighting with friends.  
  
__It's a merry time between love and despair, Follow over the line, Empty hearts and icy sneers, Call me solitaire...  
  


Blaze thought directly of his dream. Could it be anyone from the dream that sang now? Because he knew one of those voices. The song began in another direction.  
  
Cold beer, strange cigarette, it's getting you high, getting you wet. Fallin in love, fallin' outta bed. NO!  
  
It changed again.  
  
I don't want your attention, I don't want your soul, I just want you to burn. Empty heart, better yet. Fill me in on your secrets, Then leave me be. I'll always be around you, watching, touching, But you'll never see and you'll never know. Watch out, One day I'll get ya.  
  
It stopped. But it didn't burn. Instead it began to talk.  
  
_Hello luv! I don't think your darlin' mind if we borrow you. You don't know who I am, yet. Watch out Potter! You'll have to deal with me soon!  
  
_A new voice came.  
  
_And you'll have to deal with me. You won't get through this easily! You wait! After I'm through with you, you won't be able to sit for days and your darlin' is going to leave you for being unfaithful!  
_  
(A wet disgusting sound came)  
  
Another voice came. But this one he recognised it. Damien.  
  
_Don't worry. I think they both rather do a blow- job for Voldemort then facing your wrath. And the snake never showers. Imagine what that would taste like! _(Blaze nodded in agreement and disgust) _Anyway, before you blow up on us, think about your babe Angel! She wouldn't want you to kill her friends, now would she? And we could always blackmail you. Either Voldemort or that- thing –you-did-with-that-someone-behind-the- greenhouse! I'm most certain that THAT someone wasn't Angel. But I'm in awe, I never knew anyone could make someone scream and shake that much! I may even consider giving you a love potion so you can do that to me!  
  
So long! _All the voices shouted and the letter burned.

Blaze began to laugh so hard that he slide down his chair and sat on the floor. His tears ran down and dropped on the floor. Damien had really fucked him this time! But he'd give him back! And he knew exactly how!  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I'm fine!" he choked out.  
  
"Who was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Friends of my girlfriend."  
  
"Angel?" Dean Thomas asked him.  
  
"Yeah. Angel," he said in a voice far away.  
  
_Who was the other two? Perhaps Xavilier and... Spike was it? I know that someone's gonna pay tonight anyway_, he thought evilly.

_I really need to find myself again. I mean really, breaking down in hysterics infront of everyone! I should have waited until I was alone! _He thought angrily with himself.

Blaze got up from the floor. His expressions turned to cold. It was like switching a light bottom. Talking about mood swings...

"Mr Potter. Please follow me," said Dumbledore a few minutes later.  
  
"Whatever!" he said and threw down his fork on the plate with a chatter and stood up. He stormed after Dumbledore. Making his robes billow around him.  
  
Snape watched how the first student in history managed to walk like him without tripping on the robes. **Strange**, Snape thought.

Blaze followed Dumbledore up to the headmasters office.

"Lemon drop Harry?" the headmaster asked when he took a seat.  
  
"No!" Blaze hissed.  
  
"Very well. Perhaps you can tell me a little about what's going on. About what provided this letter of yours to arrive."  
  
"What's going on in my private life is non of your business. The only thing that concerns you is my schoolwork and the Dursleys. Sir," he snarled.  
  
Dumbledore lost his twinkle and turned serious.  
  
"Harry. I'm terribly sorry over Sirius and I understand that you're angry with me but I need to know whom you're socialising with. And the letter you got sounded like a threat."  
  
"Ever the understanding one, aren't you?" he said coldly.  
  
"Harry please."  
  
Remember what Damien said, Dumbledore mustn't know that you've changed, he thought. Blaze softened his expressions.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just all this tension with Voldemort and after Sirius... but it wasn't a threat sir. It was just my girlfriends friends joking with me."  
  
He was a skilled actor. Damien had trained him. Blaze looked resigned. Dumbledore found his twinkle again.  
  
"I understand Harry. I know it's hard for you but things will get better."  
  
_Once I've killed Voldemort you mean_  
  
"And the time will heal you."  
  
_The eternity or what?_  
  
"Perhaps you could invite your girlfriend to come here?"  
  
_Why? So you can question 'her'?_  
  
"No I don't think so sir," he said aloud.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She doesn't live here."  
  
"She would stay in the castle of course."  
  
"She's...er... shy."  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me harry?" said Dumbledore and looked at him over his moon glasses.  
  
"I...ER...She's pregnant!" he said when the thought hit him.  
  
He watched how Dumbledore looked surprised for real. Dumbledore choked on his lemon drop.  
  
"Ahem...urg...um... Yours?" he said in a strangled voice.  
  
"Um, no. Not really. Someone before me, sir."  
  
"Don't get me wrong Harry, but are you sure she is no death eater?"  
  
"She doesn't have a mark sir."  
  
"I would feel safer if I could meet her."  
  
"Fine! I'll ask!" he said sourly.  
  
"Good my boy. Now run along, you have a class!"  
  
"Bye sir!"  
  
He was raging mad when he stalked the corridors. He looked worse than Snape when he had an extra ordinarily bad day. Students stopped and turned around when he passed by.

They had never seen the boy-who-lived so mad ever before.

Perhaps it was a Snape- Virus.

* * *

What do you think?

**blackdragonofslytherin: **Yeah, that's a complicated one.

**DarkKeeper: **Hi again, you're right. Harry is neither vamp, wolf or elf. He is simply the Dark Lord with power to possess everyone and he's got the power to _use_ elf and vam magic, which no other human would find possible. Blaze is a little bit of all in one way, I have mentioned that his body absorbs the 'intruder if he gets bitten by either vamp or were, so he's not possible able to be one.

**Saela: **You're right. Terribly sorry for the misstake!

**athenakitty: **no, this is his first dream, where he was is being told in next chapter (I think). No potion, no.

**Yoshi-fan2003: **Thank you, I'm happy you liked it!

**volleypickle16: **Thank you again.

**HecateDeMort: **Thanks for thinking so :)

**henriette: **Dark castle indeed, having trouble to seperate all my stories? -Believe me, so do I. I keep notes to remember everything. LOL! Thanks for your review.

**Take care everyone!**

* * *


	14. Telling the Dragon

**The Dark Castle**

Blaze stormed out from the castle. Thank god he had magical animal care so he could calm down a little in the chilly air.  
  
"What happened? You came charging out like Snape himself!" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. I had a talk with Dumbledore."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Judging from your look I'd say you two had _the _talk about bees and flowers if I didn't know any better."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm laughing my pants of!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I hope so. I'd like to see you without them," Draco said innocently.  
  
"Draco!" he snarled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't try my patience because I can assure you that it's almost non existent!"  
  
"Aww, you're so cute!"  
  
"Draco... you're not Draco!" he said and cracked a smile.  
  
Draco always knew what to say to make him feel 'nicer'.  
  
"Look love, what if you and I sneak of to Hogsmeade right now?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
"Why? So everyone will notice and come just in time to see you rape me?"  
  
"Shut up Harry! C'mon. It's gonna be fun or at least funnier than this lesion. Comin'?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. All right. Sod the lesson. It's not like I care about one problem less or more. "  
  
"That's the spirit!"" said Draco delighted.  
  
The two of them sneaked away into the edge of the Forbidden Forest and followed it down to the gates.  
  
"Ah freedom!" said Draco when he took a step outside.  
  
"You're such a poof! Honestly, you are a real drama queen and you suck too!"  
  
"Hey! It's not like you're the king of act!"  
  
"Maybe not. But at least I'm man enough to admit it!" he announced.  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out.  
  
"How mature!" said Blaze and rolled his eyes.  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"I thought we agreed on being mature," said Blaze.  
  
"No, you only said we should ACT mature. Doesn't necessarily mean we are."  
  
"Act, be- same thing! What's the difference?"  
  
"Do you want the answer in speech or written?"  
  
"Neither. I just realised it's a piece of information that I can do without."  
  
"Good, because honestly, I don't have an answer."  
  
"Dear Hell! We're talking such bullshit! How the hell did we trip upon this subject? If it even is one!" Blaze groaned.  
  
"I dunno. Let's drop it. What about the singing greeting this morning? What was it? And what about Angel? Your girlfriend?" Draco asked him.  
  
"You're way to curious for your own good," he growled.  
  
"What cha gonna do, eh? Kill me?" Draco drawled.  
  
"It might have accured me. As for your questions, the greeting came from my girlfriend's friends. It was nothing serious. It was hilarious."  
  
"I noticed. You were floored and not in a matter of speech..."  
  
Blaze smiled grimly.  
  
"Yeah. And about Angel, that's non of your business. Or anyone's for that part."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What's going on in Slyth?"  
  
"Nothing special. No news at all. Not even a lousy break up scene in the common room!" Draco whined.  
  
"Poor you. There is nothing exciting in your life. What about a girl, got one?"  
  
"No. They're all drooling over you. It's disgusting!" Draco said and sulked.  
  
Blaze sighed. Yes he did indeed know that all the girls were after him.  
  
"Life's a bitch. Ain't it?"  
  
"You got that one damn right!" Draco said forcefully and kicked a stone.  
  
They walked in silence into Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hog's head!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Hog's head it is," said Blaze.  
  
Draco ordered for them.  
  
"Two dusty butter beers in two dirty glasses. Oh, and call a mediwitch to take care of us after we're poisoned," said Draco and Blaze snorted before he pressed a hand over his mouth to prevent the laugher inside of him to slip out.  
  
The bartender glared at them. When he turned around Blaze could swear he heard him curse together with the name 'Malfoy'.  
  
"Serves him right! It's true what I said, you know," Draco said when they sat down in the darkest corner of the room.  
  
"Yes I'm aware. One day the Ministry inspectors will shut this place."  
  
"No kidding! But it won't happen in the nearest future. The Ministry is all busy countering the Dark Lords forces. The Ministry is fools. They should have listened to you in the first place. Fudge is going down. Sooner or later he'll get kicked out," said Draco in a bitter voice.  
  
It made Blaze doubt about Draco's loyance.  
  
"Tell me Harry. You said something about me at the train..." said Draco.  
  
"Oh really? What was that exactly? I can't seem to recall..." he said in a non caring voice even if he knew very well what Draco was talking about.  
  
"You said something about me being dark, not evil. What did you mean?"  
  
"Well... It's true isn't it?"  
  
"What is?" asked Draco and eyed him warily.  
  
Blaze decided to approach him on a different side.  
  
"Tel me, you don't REALLY follow the Dark Lord, do you?"  
  
"I never said I didn't!" Draco bit back at once, just like Blaze expected him too.  
  
"I know. But it's only you and me here, no weasel and no Slyth."  
  
"No but there is the saviour of the wizarding world," said Draco stubbornly.  
  
"So? Where do you think my loycance lays?"  
  
Draco watched him in confusion.  
  
"On the light side with Dumbledore!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Blaze asked him calmly and took his butterbeer glass and sipped a little.  
  
Draco worked himself up.  
  
"Am I Sure? Of course I am sure! You've always been with Dumbledore! Since the first day you came to Hogwarts. There is no other way! Everyone knows you hate Voldemort and is against him!" Draco almost shouted.  
  
"Calm down," said Blaze and looked around.  
  
"Calm down? You can't join the Dark Lord! Not now!"  
  
Draco was looking close to tears.  
  
Odd, he thought when he watched the otherwise so cold and calm Slytherin looking destroyed with watery eyes and pink cheeks.  
  
Draco was shivering slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blaze asked in a dark soothing voice. He had learned that from Snape.  
  
"What's wrong? What the hell do you think? I've been trying to tell you since the start of term that I'm on your side and not on the Dark Lords side and now you're telling me you've joined the Dark lord!" Draco hissed not unlike an angry cat.  
  
Blaze shook his head.  
  
How the hell did the Slytherin manage to twist the truth so terrible wrong?  
  
I guess you'll have to ask Draco Malfoy that, he thought.  
  
But he had reached his point with this by a Slytherin method. He wanted to know where Draco stood without directly asking him and giving him time to lie.  
  
"Draco, take it easy. You'll faint in a sec if you don't breath. And honestly, I won't carry you back to the castle. I'd call a Professor and your humiliation would be complete. Cool down OK?" he said, still calm.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breath before he opened his eyes again.  
  
"Calm now?" He said with a small smile.  
  
Draco nodded mutely.  
  
"Alright then. I don't know what it is with you Slytherins but you always have to think the worst. I have not joined Voldemort and I wont but at the same time I'm not on Dumbledore's side because I don't trust him."  
  
"Who's side are you on then?"  
  
"That my friend is for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Draco groaned.  
  
"Not another 'find out' riddle! I haven't solved the first one yet! I don't know how you changed!" he said.  
  
"Ah... life is cruel," he said mockingly.  
  
"But you're not on Voldemorts side?"  
  
"No but neither are you and Draco, never try to fool yourself into believing you'll ever belong to the light side because you don't and you'll never will!"  
  
Draco stared at him like a lost puppy.  
  
"But I'm not evil!" he said helplessly.  
  
"No you're not. But you aren't 'good' or light either. Tell me, where does that put you?"  
  
"The only thing left is dark unless you mean shadow?"  
  
"Shadow doesn't exist, it's just a stage."  
  
"If that's so, I'm dark. And that leads us back to my question. You said I'm dark, what do you mean?"  
  
Blaze sighed and leaned forward.  
  
"Draco. I've just answered your question."  
  
"You did?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Yes," he sighed.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Listen carefully now. Answer m questions without questing me," he said sternly.  
  
Draco nodded nervously.  
  
"Ok," he gulped.  
  
"Are you a good boy that want to help everyone, never want to cause any harm and hates the Dark arts?"  
  
"No" he was about to say something more but Blaze held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"Do you wish to join those good people that overwhelm you with concern and despite DA?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you wish to join those people that takes pleasure in torture and destruction?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you wish to join those who use DA and light spells, who follows neither Dumbledore or Voldemort. Who stays neutral. Who doesn't care in what business you may have and think it's OK to kill or at least hurt people? Those whoa re both evil and good, those who can both love and hate? Those who stands in between everything? Tell me Draco, are you dark?"  
  
"Yes," said Draco and lightened up.  
  
Blaze smiled.  
  
"Did that answer your question?"  
  
"Not entirely but you told me where I stand. But the question is: How did you know?"  
  
"It's easy. Pay attention to people and you'll understand what they're made of and what kind of person they are."  
  
"I do pay attention! It's a Slytherin treat. But I don't understand how the hell you can se it better then me!"  
  
"Perhaps I have a thing for it? Who knows?" he said lightly and shrugged it of.  
  
Draco sank deep into thought but Blaze didn't mind. The silence was soothing for his tired mind. He hadn't yet over come Damien's invasion. It would probably take a couple of days before he was restored.

* * *

**Kage Mirai: **I'm curious as well. This story's characters write for them selves it seems... (Nah, just joking!) Thank you!

**DarkKeeper: **Weeew! Thank you so much for your review! Ilove it when ppl write more than just one word. As for Angel, I have that part written down already, or atleast half of it. It's going to turn out to be quite different from what you might have pictured it, you know, in earler chapters Blaze was in on Damien posing as a girl.. just a hint. You'll see how they pull it of! Those who sent the howler is indeed going to be punished but Blaze is a fair guy, not like Voldemort.

And Voldemort is also going to be involved in further chapters because it's time for him to show up, don't you think?

Dumbledore is aslo going to get his nose burned. I just haven't figured out how yet.... hmmm... we'll see. Take care of yourself!

**gunsniper-nightmare: **I'm updating today! LoL, smiles... Thank you!

**blackdragonofslytherin: **You might be dissapointed then because I'm not writing much about his lesson with them because vampires will have a big part later on, I figured that it would be to much vampire otherways. Thank you!

**MHS02: **Oh, but it was a good lie it turned out... Of course no one else but me knows how yet.. LOL. Thank you!

**Silver-Entrantress-Elf: **Thank you! (hugs)

**ironic-humour: **Thank you very much! I like to amaze, :) !!

**athenakitty: **scare and scare... What's scary?

**Ash: **Thanks Ash!

**jasi: **Dumbledore is who he is... unfortainly

**HecateDeMort: **Thank you!

**Yoshi-fan2003: **Yes, I thought I'd throw in a howler in the fic just to humor some ppl. Thank you for your review!

**serpentfairy: **It's gonna get worse...

**henriette: **Blaze really did fuck someone behind the green house, and he figured that Hermione and Ron would take it as a joke if he told them the truth about what he had been doing. They still thinks he's a virgin... And what did you mean with Demon thing? Oh well, green howler was something I just came to think of late at night so I decided to make a singing howler.... Thanks for your review!

**volleypickle16: **Thank you! I've been wondering about your author name... do you like volley? (you don't have to answer, I'm just curious. That's all)

Take care of yourselves now!


	15. Angel

Note: Harry-Blaze  
  
Damien-Elf Xavilier-Vampire Spike-Vampire  
  
**The Dark Castle**  
  
At twelve o'clock he waited for Damien, Xavilier and Spike to show up. He was going to have a little word with them. Damien was the first one to turn up. Blaze had his arms crossed and just watched him in silence.  
  
"Now there Blaze. I know you're pissed with me but you got to admit that it was a bit funny," said Damien.  
  
He still didn't speak but he began to walk towards Damien in a slow threatening way. Just like a panther that gets ready to attack.  
  
Damien took a couple of nervous steps backwards.  
  
"There there Blaze. I don't like that look in your eyes!" he said anxiously.  
  
Blaze growled a little.  
  
"Blaze, love. You might want to stop that! Talk to me!" said Damien while he looked around anxiously.  
  
Blaze showed no mercy. He took a couple of quick steps and threw himself over Damien. Damien fell backwards with a cry. Blaze looked into Damien's wide eyes.  
  
"You know love, if I were you I would take it in consideration before you do anything of the like again. Or I might kill you," he said in a whisper barely healable and kissed Damien's forehead lightly before he stood up gracefully.  
  
Applauds were heard. Blaze spun around quickly. Only his skills in concealing emotions saved him from showing his shock. Before him stood two replicas of Snape and Malfoy, only that those two were sexier without big noses and yellow teeth and pointy ...well whatever.  
  
"Well, well, well. Welcome Spike and Xavilier," he said looking from 'Snape' to 'Malfoy.  
  
He had done a quick search for their names. They both bowed deeply to him.  
  
"I'm honoured to meet you my Lord," said Xavilier.  
  
"I've heard great things about you," siad Spike.  
  
"Oh really?" he said and looked into Spike's black eyes.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"So you're here to teach me? But you don't expect me to punish you for the howler? You better think again," he said and lifted his hand.  
  
Blue light shoot out from his fingers and both vampires yelled in pain. Just as quickly as it started it was over.  
  
"That was a warning. I do not take it lightly when people I don't know joke with me;" he said sternly.  
  
"Yes my lord;" they both murmured ashamed of them selves.  
  
"Great! Now, teach me!" he said with a smile.  
  
He reached out his hand to Damien and pulled him up on his feet.  
  
Next he gave each vampire a hand and pulled because they ahd fallen by the force of his wandless magic. The mood was lightened up and all parts had serious discussions about the power he learned.  
  
"Have you talked to Draco Malfoy?" Damien asked.  
  
"Yes I have. He have come to an understanding about which side he's on."  
  
"And which one is it?" Spike asked since he didn't know who they were talking about.  
  
"He's dark like us. But he's a stray person. He doesn't belong to us. He's all alone. And I don't think he would ever find a home in us."  
  
"Because he is human you mean, My Lord?"  
  
"That's exactly what i mean Spike!"  
  
"But if I may say it my Lord, you are human too. He could find a home in you," said Xavilier.  
  
"I'm not a person who can take care of others. I'm not the best person to guide Draco."  
  
"But you're wrong my Lord! You _are _the best one. You're the only one who have reached out to him and touched him!" Xavilier said.  
  
"End of discussion!" Blaze said.

Blaze decided to do a raid in the kitchens because he was hungry.  
  
"Harry Potter sir!"  
  
Why is it that I always get Dobby to help me? He thought.  
  
"Hi Dobby. I don't have the time to chat so just give me food of some sort. I would prefer chicken salad if it's possible," he said.  
  
"Dobby understands kind Master! Dobby will give Harry Potter his request!" cried the elf and hurried away.  
  
Dobby returned short after with a bowl to him.  
  
Blaze recognised tomatoes, lettuce, cucumber and corn and chicken of coruse.  
  
It looked very tempting to him.  
  
"Thank you Dobby! Be good!" he said and sneaked up the stairs.  
  
As always he ran into Snape.  
  
"Hello Blaze. Are you out every night?" he asked.  
  
"Nah. Just almost."  
  
"What is it that you've got there?"  
  
"This?" said Blaze and held the bowl tightly. "Oh it's nothing!" he said lightly.  
  
"It's not a vampire skull or something, is it?"  
  
Blaze sighed.  
  
"I never noticed your curious side before but if you must know it, I've been down in the kitchen and I have made Dobby do a chicken salad for me."  
  
"Salad?" Snape repeated increadious.  
  
"Yep. You should try it sometime. Now I must be of."  
  
He walked away before Snape had overcome his surprise.  
  
Snape muust be looking for him every night.  
  
It's a wonder that Snape didn't tell on him.  
  
"Harry my dear boy. Have you invited Angel yet?" Dumbledore asked during lunch the next day.  
  
And there went my appetite out the window, Blaze thought.  
  
"No sir. I'll do it today."  
  
"Good my boy. I look forward to meet her!"  
  
Blaze did a half smile that probably looked very false which it was of course but he didn't care.  
  
When Dumbledore left he looked up to the teachers table and met Snape's gaze.  
  
Blaze raised his eyebrow when he saw that Severus did infact eat what he had recomanded the night before; namely chicken salad.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ron asked before he stuffed his entire face full.  
  
Hermione looked at him with dismay.  
  
"There is a party in Hogsmeade tonight. I thought you might want to go with me?" she asked Blaze.  
  
"And me!" Ron managed to get out.  
  
"A party Herm?" Blaze asked.  
  
"It's thrown together with the rest of the houses of sixth year. The teachers have given their premision so it's safe to go."  
  
"Why would they allow it?" Blaze asked interested.  
  
"They think we need to have some fun even if there is you-know-who to worry about," said Hermione in a matter of fact.  
  
"Hey Neville! Are you and Susan going to the party tonight?" Blaze yelled down the table.  
  
"Ay!" Said Neville.  
  
"Dean?" he asked.  
  
"I'm in! Gin's goin' with me. I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not. Seamus?"  
  
"Comin!"  
  
"Earnie? Who is comming from your house?" He yelled over to Ravenclaw.  
  
"All of us!" he yelled back.  
  
"Cho? Which one of you?"  
  
"Everyone!"  
  
"Draco?" he yelled and surprised everyone.  
  
The Slytherins got together and whispered a while until Draco yelled his answer.  
  
"All of us. You then?"  
  
"Everyone!" he yelled.  
  
Every sixth year cheered.  
  
"Oi! Harry! What time is it?" Susan Bones yelled.  
  
"The Professors said 7 o'clock!" Terry Boot from Ravenclaw answered before Blaze had a chance to.  
  
"That's not fair! It's to early!" Jaric Moon from Slytherin yelled.  
  
"Let Harry decide!" Justin Finch-Fletchley shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Many said and Blaze found himself as the object of everyone's attention because the whole hall listened in on the sixth years' plans. It had never happened before that all housed joined a party together as one.  
  
"Well?" Morag McDougal asked.  
  
"I'd say nine o'clock," he finally answered.  
  
"Nine o'clock it is!" Malfoy yelled and settled the matter and every sixth year went back to lunch as if nothing had happened but they left the teachers shocked.  
  
Blaze fled up to the Gryffindor tower and locked himself in on the toilet.  
  
Everyone wanted to speak to him for some reason out of the blue. He didn't undertsnad what was happening. He wasn't nice to people, he was ruder than Snape himself sometimes!  
  
Even so they kept on liking him apparently. He sat down on the toilet and began to write a letter.  
  
__

_Damien,  
  
I need to meet you right now. Meet me in the usual spot. I want no fooling around!  
  
Blaze  
  
_

Satisfied he ran to the owlery.  
  
"Hedwig! Take this to Damien!"  
  
He walked back to the tower quickly.  
  
"Hermione. A word with you!" he said.  
  
Hermione followed him up to the boys' dorm.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked and sat down on his bed.  
  
"I'm not going on my next lesson because I've got a headache and I need to rest an hour," he said.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed.  
  
He was rather taken aback.  
  
Hermione stood in front of him with one hand on her hip and one finger pointing at him.  
  
How she had gotten there he had no idea because it had happened so fast.  
  
"Don't you dare cut another class! Don't you think that i know you skipped Hagrid's class yesterday? Shame on you!" she yelled.  
  
"Hermione! Please listen to me! I've got other things to do!"  
  
"More important than DADA?"  
  
"Yes Hermione! It's very important!" he tried to convince her.  
  
She lowered her hand slowly.  
  
"Alright," she said.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alright, I cover for you and let you skip class but may the Lord be with you if I find out that you missed divation!" she threatened.  
  
"Thank you, oh thank you! You're an angel! Just tell him that I need to rest, would you?"  
  
"Yes," she muttered but she couldn't hide a little smile.  
  
Teen minutes later and Blaze climbed out the window like he always did when he pretended to be sick.  
  
"Damien! There you are. I need your help," he siad.  
  
Spike and Xavilier was there too.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need Angel!"  
  
"Oh no! I'm **not** posing as her!" Damien groaned.  
  
"I need her to a part tonight. And she got to be pregnant. Remus will be there and he can sense such things."  
  
"I think I can help," said Xavilier.  
  
"Oh really? How?"  
  
"My sister is in your age and she's... well she was pregnant."  
  
"Yes but I need one who _is _pregnant!"  
  
"You didn't hear all! She got a miscarrige two days ago. Remus can smell that too so it would be easy to explain. And she didn't want the child so it's easy to explain why she isn't devistated. She's real hot too. Not fat at all."  
  
"How far did she go because we're talking months here..."  
  
"Four months."  
  
"Sounds good. Can you bring her here now?"  
  
"If you're able to wait ten minutes."  
  
"of course. Get going!"  
  
Xavilier dissappeared.  
  
"Listen Spike. I've been thinking..."  
  
Spike waited politly for him to speak.  
  
"I'd like you to spy on Voldemort for me. Do you think you could to that?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly My Lord. I've been waiting for you to ask me," he siad and bowed his head.  
  
"Good. Then I don't suppose i have to tell you what to do and hiow do to it?"  
  
"No My Lord. Do you want me to go now?"  
  
"Yes," he siad and nodded.  
  
Only him and Damien were left so they sat down on the ground.  
  
"I'm so relived," Damien confessed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't have to pose as your girl! If you would have asked me to pose as your boyfriend I would have thrown my self in on it head first but I don't like to play girl."  
  
"Sound to me like you've had some experience."  
  
"I have. Trust me, it's nothing you would like to try!"  
  
"I take your word on it. So who is Xavilier's sister? I didn't even know he had one."  
  
"She's cool. You'll like her I bet."  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"A superstar. Blond hair, tall and slim, blue green eyes, a beautiful smile with a tan..."  
  
"But she's a vampire right?"  
  
"No she's not. She's human. You know that Xavilier wasn't a born vampire, he was turned. And he is only 33 years old. She's his little sister. Xavilier's mother gave birth to her quite unexpected."  
  
"I see."  
  
"My Lord. This is my sister."  
  
Blaze stood up.  
  
"Nice to meet you... Angel," he siad and kissed her hand.  
  
She bowed to him.  
  
"Master."  
  
"Call me Harry. I don't want to know your real name because I don't want to slip up. Are you a good actor?"  
  
"Yes Harry," she siad.  
  
She was hot indeed. You couldn't tell that she had been pregnant but lost it. He looked at her cloths.  
  
Slim leather pants with a tight black T-shirt with a red text that read if I'm a slut then you're a whore!'  
  
"Er..." he waved his wand and the text changed to: I'm a rock star, who the hell are you?  
  
He was quite thoughtful about her cloths, it was winder for Christ sake and there she stood in those cloths!  
  
"And why the change?" she asked.  
  
"The professors wouldn't allow you to walk around with the text. This they will allow but dislike," he grinned.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Ready to go then? I can't wait to kiss you!" you're dead hot!" she said.  
  
A couple of months ago and he would have blushed.  
  
Now he grinned and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Let's go love!"

* * *

Thank you all my lovely reviewers!

I'm sorry but it seems like I can't get to personalice this thanks today either but I promise that I will the next time!

Sorry!


	16. Pervert

**The Dark Castle**

Many students were watching Blaze and Angel curiously when he led her up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Come in!" Dumbledore's voice said before Blaze had a chance to knock on the door.  
  
Blaze and Angel went inside and took a seat.  
  
"Allow me to intruduce Angel to you, headmaster. Angel, this is Albus Dumbledore," he said formally.  
  
"Pleased to meet you sir!" said Angel sweetly.  
  
"Angel," said Dumbledore surprised but pleased non the less.  
  
His eyes swept over her, taking her in.  
  
"But you're not..."  
  
"Pregnant? No sir. I had a miscarrige two days ago. Think nothing of it! It feels good to be rid of it. I know my brother gave me something to drink to make it go away. I would never kill my child on my own so I did not know until afterwards. But I do not grief. I didn't want a child with that good for nothing son of a bitch!" she said heatedly.  
  
She was acting very well so he suspected that she meant the last part. Or all of it really.  
  
"Oh. Ahem, well then Angel, Harry. Lemon drop, tea?" Albus asked them.  
  
They both declined.  
  
Angel's hand found his hand and he squized it lightly.  
  
"Where do you live Angel? I'm affraid Harry haven't told me much about you."  
  
"Why would he?" she asked with wide innocent eyes.  
  
Blaze had to admire her acting skills.  
  
"I don't mean to be disrespectful sir but as far as I'm concearned you're his headmaster, strictly so to speak. I do not understand why a pupil would tell his headmaster about his love life. If I have misstaken on your relation please correct me," she said.  
  
Dumbledore seemed speechless for a while.  
  
"Well I must say that i do believe that young Harry and me have become accuriate with each other during the years and he tells me most things."  
  
"In that case... My name is Angela Rose Paice and I am sixteen years old. I live with my parents in London. I had an older brother but he died 13 years ago when I was three."  
  
_So Xavilier was 23 years old when he was turned, _Blaze thought.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Albus.  
  
"Don't be. He's not really dead. He never died you see, just in my fathers eyes., You see, my brother loves music and when he was 23 years old he joined a band even if father forbid him. He haven't been home since but mother and I visit him occationly."  
  
"I see. What's your brother's name?"  
  
"Xavilier Paice."  
  
"Alright then Angela."  
  
"Please call me Angel. My parents just wrote Angela in the birth centificate but they've always called me Angel just like everybody else. In fact, not many knows that my name is actually Angela."  
  
"Who was the father to your lost child?"  
  
"I'd rather not tell sir," she said quite coldly and Blaze could really understand her.  
  
Albus was prying tot much.  
  
"I'd be satisfied if you kindly do tell me," Albus pressed.  
  
Blaze glared at him but Albus ignored him.  
  
"His name was Damien LeGrand which I hope to god I'll never see gain. And I probably won't. I heard that he died recently in a gun shoot duel. He was into muggle drugs, see. His father, I've heard, cleared all records of him that ever exsitsted because he was so ashamed. I would not know whether its true or not, nor do I care. He was a mistake, we were never together you see."  
  
"And how is your sex life with harry fairing?"  
  
Both Angel and Blaze gasped.  
  
"What the fuck?" Blaze burst out.  
  
Albus had no shame in his body!  
  
"Mind your own fucking business!" he continued.  
  
He stood up and dragged Angel with him towards the door.  
  
"Come on honey. We're not staying another minute in this room!" he said angrily and threw the door open with a force that made the door slam into the wall with a loud bang.  
  
"The nerve of that man!" Angela screeched when they hurried up the stairs to reach the Divation class.  
  
"I never knew he was such a pervert," Blaze murmured.  
  
Angel stopped and looked at him before she laughed.  
  
"God this is funny! I will never know how you managed to make such a big mess out of this!"  
  
"Well, that howler from the idiot trio made this entire circus rolling! I just wish they would shut up already!" he said and glared at a first year, which watched them curiously.  
  
"Yes but you got to admit that they sang good. I heard them when they composted it."  
  
"What?! And you didn't stop them?" he asked increadously.  
  
"It wasn't my place to do so, besides, i never knew it was meant for you. They didn't sat it was."  
  
"Anything to make me sweat I guess."  
  
"They're quite the pranksters those three."  
  
"Hum? You know, I was thinking... that thing you said about Xavilier and you dad, is it true?"  
  
Angel sighed.  
  
"Yes it is. My father is a stubborn man which gives him much pain but he doesn't want to admit it."  
  
"Why did you bring Damien into this shit?"  
  
"I made one person disappear out from the picture. Dumbledore would wish to look up on my information and X. Now he can't do so and I picked Damien because I know there is no records of him so it would support my story."  
  
"So you got pregnant on one night stand?"  
  
"Yes. And don't even start to tell me how stupid I was. Xavilier won't let me hear the end of it."  
  
"I'm not judging you."  
  
"Good. It will be easier to hang around in that case."  
  
Blaze had nothing to say on that so they walked in silence and he warned ehr about the false steps.  
  
"What's divation like?"  
  
Blaze made a hollow laugh.  
  
"No doubt you'll see. It's hard to explain it. But you won't like it, I tell you that!"  
  
When Blaze and Angel stepped into the classroom (_um, climbed) _they were met by silence.  
  
Trellawny gave a shrill shreek.  
  
"She's the cursed one! The child she bear is cursed! He's just like his father Harry!" she yelled dramaticlly.  
  
Angel took an anxious step back.  
  
"No doubt Dumbledore told his staff that I've got a pregnant girlfriend. I guess he left out who the father is," Blaze whispered.  
  
Angel became sure of herself again.  
  
"I have no child to bear you crazy old woman! I would appreciate it if you shut your gob about things you don't know. And i would gladly do a pregnatsy test just to show you that I'm **not** pregnant!"  
  
"Come on love, let's sit down over here," said Blaze and led her over to Draco and sat down with him while Draco was watching Angel curiously.  
  
Trellawny ignored them the rest of the lesson like she always did when she had been told of.  
  
"Read the signs of the chrystal!" she told Blaze and Angel stiffly before she moved over to Neville who had managed to break his chrystal in two.  
  
"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco whispered to Angel.  
  
"Angel Paice, pleased to meet you," she said.  
  
"Are you going to attend to Hogwarts?  
  
"No I'm not. I'm just visiting. I attend to a school in Ireland."  
  
"Oh... You're from Ireland?"  
  
"Still the answer is no. I just go to school there," she smiled.  
  
"AHEM!" Trellawny said and all three pretended to concentrate on their work for the rest of the lesson.

"Harry! I've been looking all over for you! Did you go to your lesson? Because if i find out that you didn't I'll-"  
  
"Meet Angel, my girlfriend Hermione," he interrupted her.  
  
"Oh..." she said stupidly. It took a few seconds for her to take it in.  
  
"Oh...Oh..._OH_! My name is Hermione Granger, frind to Harry. Nice to meet you!" she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Hermione. And I can assure you that we were on divation."  
  
"Oh, alright. I, I was just, doesn't matter. Are you going to the tower?" she asked.  
  
"No. DADA," Blaze answered.  
  
"Oh yes of course. Me too. Let's company then."  
  
"Yes Hermione but please don't ask me how divation was," said Blaze.  
  
"I promise."  
  
The two girls chattered while Blaze walked behind them.  
  
He could tell by his senses that Angel wasn't half as interested in house elf's rights as Hermione was but she till put up a good show.

* * *

Thank you! More exciting in the next chapter I think! 

**Snuffles-dog25: **Thank you!

**blackdragonofslytherin: **Thanks! You're my 100ed, did you know?

**Rhysel Ash: **Thank you very much! Was this soon enought? I don't think so myself...

**True Maven: **Well, I'm not sure that I could use this as a humor fic because it's just so small things that's funny.. I'm not very good at writing funny stuff. Thank you anywayz!

**volleypickle16: **Thank you!

**Silver-Entrantress-Elf: **I will write more, I promise! Thank you!

**HecateDeMort: **Thank you!

TAKE CARE AND REVIEW!


	17. Challange

**The Dark Castle**

The lesson with Wrigley proved to be interesting because he had three men with him. The student's task was to study those three men and write down what kind of person they were and what kind of magic they had and what kind of nature/ creature they were/had.  
  
Wrigley didn't give them any clues at all. Angel was not active during this lesson. She was simply the observer.  
  
Blaze narrowed his eyes. He would make this to a challenge for his own benefit. Therefore he shut down his senses and trusted his own instincts.

The first man was about late Sirius age but he was looking older. He was also looking sick. Blaze's first impression was that the man was a warlock but maybe not...  
  
The second man was in his 20ies and was looking healthy. He was also looking mysterious and his eyes shined. He was the perfect vampire... His skin was pale.  
  
The third was looking normal. No signs at all... But yes... he was different...  
  
To control that he was right Blaze opened his senses again.  
  
He felt like laughing. He was right!  
  
"Come now, give me all your answers," said Sor.  
  
He did a quick check on them with his wand. Everyone turned red accept for one; which turned green.  
  
"Looks like someone had all rights," said Sor surprised.  
  
He was probably not expecting anyone to know.  
  
"Seems like... Harry Potter got it right," said Sor and looked up at him. "This is what he wrote..."  
  
Person nr 1  
  
This is a person who tried very hard to be like other people. Why? Because he is an impostor. He gives the glow of a warlock but he's really a werewolf. His name is Remus Lupin.  
  
The class gasped.  
  
"That's correct," said number one surprised.  
  
"This is what Mr Potter said about number two;" Sor continued.  
  
Nr 2  
  
This person gives all he's got on pretending to be a vampire down from cloths to personality. Due to his pale skin many would say that he's a vampire but he isn't. This person works with things he needs to be very careful with due to his soft hands. His eyes impress you and fool you into believing that he's a vampire while he's really both a wizard and a warlock who surrounds himself in a fake aura. This man is Severus Snape.  
  
"How on earth did you know that?" Remus asked.  
  
Blaze shrugged while Snape watched him with an unreadable expression. Sor continued to read aloud what he had written.  
  
Nr 3  
  
This person is straining himself to adapt and blend in among the people. He is old but there is a vague insinuation that he is infact older then his body tells you. He is also very thin, almost like anorexia. This is a useless sign because so many has it, but, if it's combined with his relaxed body and calm features which shall be totally expressionless this could be a clear warning sign of him being a vampire. This man is not used to be in sun without protection. His tan is fake and it's just for avoiding suspicion. His appearance is not typical for a vampire, which deceives people into false security. This man is a spy.  
  
He name shall not be spoken.  
  
"It's true," said the third person.  
  
"How did you know all this Mr Potter?" Sor asked.  
  
"Blame it on my curiosity. I'm curious about people. If they don't tell talk to me I read them like a book who tells their story instead. It's an art one need to learn..." he said mysteriously and Draco nodded.  
  
The two of them had talked about it earlier.  
  
"Mr Potter. Does this have anything to do with you being, a you know what?" Snape whispered.  
  
"Not necessarily Professor. If you excuse me, I need to escort Angel to the place where she'll stay. I have no doubt that I'll see you again soon Professor," he said and nodded good-bye.  
  
"I'll show you where you'll stay," he said to Angel.  
  
"Thank you Bl-Harry. But isn't it lunch time?"  
  
"We've got the time."  
  
Since no one had said where Angel would sleep, Blaze decided that they'd sleep together in his bed so he showed her to the dorm.  
  
"Angel... How come you know about DC? I thought no one else than the inhabitants were to know... No family... No offence..."  
  
"Non taken. It's true what you say. I found out by accident when I transformed into a kitty and crawled into Xavilier's bag once. Our parents don't know. But I'm allowed to hang around for time to time."  
  
Blaze nodded distantly. Why was a pair of his boxers lying underneath Ron's pillow? He wouldn't have noticed unless he hadn't seen a piece of them sticking out."  
  
"Harry?" Angel asked questioningly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ok. In that case I guess everything is in order because I trust you tell no one," he said and decided to let his underwear be.  
  
Perhaps it was just a mistake that was made in the haste of the morning. He lifted his T-shirt and scratched his stomach. He didn't wear his Gryffindor robes anylonger.  
  
"Wow! Nice abs!" Angel exclaimed and watched him.  
  
"You'll see more of those in the future," he said thoughtlessly.  
  
"Oh... was that an invitation or a promise?" she whispered and got closer.  
  
"Perhaps. But I was more thinking about the fact that we'll share the same bed," he said and gestured to his bed.  
  
"Something to look forward to at last! All those lessons and teachers and god knows what is boring the shit out of me! And they people are really weird, to you at least"  
  
"Not really. They just have to adapt to me. You see, I've changed quite drastically during a short amount of time and they don't understand me anymore which makes it hard for them to handle me and therefore they look like idiots."  
  
"I suppose that's a way to see it. How many lessons do you have left today?"  
  
"Just Herbology after lunch. It's a special day today. There's a party 9 o'clock in Hogsmeade for all sixth years today and well... that's what I needed you for. I figured that it was a good timing to introduce the mysterious Angel to the world."  
  
"Okie. Now I think it's a good time to introduce lunch to Angel!" she said and Blaze laughed.  
  
Blaze walked with Angel to Hogsmeade. She was looking sexy in a blue little dress and white high heel shoes. He himself was dressed up in black. Their cloths had heating charms on them so they weren't cold even if it was snowing.  
  
Hermione was also dressed in a blue dress but she wasn't looking near as stunning as Angel.  
  
"What on earth are you wearing Ron?" Hermione asked what Blaze thought and looked at his lilac shirt.  
  
"It was the only one clean! Fred and George bought it to me..." said Ron embarased and Blaze smiled amused.  
  
He sobered up imidiatly when he saw a movement in the forest. It was far away but still quite worrying. Angel seemed to be the only one else who noticed that something was going on.  
  
But when he stopped everyone else did too.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong mate?" Ron asked and looked around anxiously in the dark road.  
  
"Damn! I forgot to lock the cage to my snake! It would be no good if it slipped out. Listen, take Angel down to the party and I'll be there as soon as possible. Kay?"  
  
"Uh... sure. Come on Angel. We'll show you the way;" said Ron confused.  
  
Blaze turned around and walked slowly back the way they came but once he was sure that the others couldn't see him he jumped of the road and ran into the forest...

* * *

**blackdragonofslytherin: **Next chapter will be interesting I think.

**David M. Potter: **Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter!

**me!: **It would work and the reason why Angel isn't acting very much like herself when they're alone is because the castle has eyes and ears you know..

**HecateDeMort: **Thank you!

**volleypickle16: **I'm trying to write as soften as possible! Thank you!

**athenakitty: **wouldn't you be upset?


	18. Death

**Note: **This is a short chapter but hopefully intertaining...

**The Dark Castle - Death**

_You can't run and you can't hide from it, so fance it. Face the death..._

The party was in full force and it seemed that everyone truly enjoyed themselves even if Draco threw glances at the door every once in a while. And three people were currently talking.  
  
"I don't understand. Where is he? It's been one hour!" said Ron.  
  
"He'll be here," said Angel calmly.  
  
"I better go look for him. This isn't like Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes. He had probably run into trouble again. He always does," Hermione said worried.  
  
"I don't think so. He's probably on his way right now," said Angel.  
  
At the same time she finished a scream was heard even over the load music.  
  
A teacher turned of the music and the door was thrown open violently.  
  
A chilly wind made it run shivers down their spines.

Lavender Brown stood in the door opening red eyed and shivering.  
  
"He's **dead**!" she screamed.  
  
Once she announced it she broke down and fell on her knees and screamed 'he's dead' over and over again.  
  
The professors tried to calm her down.  
  
"Tell us what happened," Lupin coaxed her.  
  
Every sixth year stood in a silent clung together and watched Lavender tensely.  
  
"Each of them had their own suspicion which was pretty much the same for everyone.  
  
"He... I.I w-was g-going o-o-out for s-some air!" she hulked.  
  
It was quite hard to understand what she said.  
  
"And what happened?" Snape asked.  
  
She gave a squeak of sorrow and it took another five minutes before she calmed down enough to speak.  
  
Many were itching to shake it out of her.  
  
Who was dead?  
  
Did they know him?  
  
Everyone feared the answer.  
  
Everyone jumped when the door slammed open.  
  
But no one was there.  
  
Snape had courage enough to peak out.  
  
"There is no one there. It was just the wind," he calmed everybody.  
  
"Lavender? Tell us please," begged Remus Lupin.  
  
"I-I... Walked into the d-darkness... I f-fell over something. I l-lit my wand to see and I-I _argggh_!" she screamed and broke down again.  
  
"Whatever she's seen it's horrible," Draco whispered but since it was the utter silence everyone heard him and shivered.  
  
All the burning candles and the fireplace seemed to no longer warm their cold souls.  
  
"F-first I saw nothing but a black mess. Then I, I looked down and s-saw all the red crimson blood!" she sniffed. "I-it was a p-person. I turned h- him over!" Big tears rolled down her cheeks and Remus laid his strong arms round her.  
  
Everyone had paled even more than earlier.  
  
A black mess... there was only two persons who fitted to that description. One which was in the room, Snape, and the only one who was not...  
  
"I-I c-checked h-his p-pulse. There was non. Ooooh Haaaarrr-ry!" she wailed. "H-he´sz d-d-dead!" she screamed and broke down.  
  
At first nobody moved before her words sank in. A few feinted and the rest broke down.  
  
Harry Potter was dead...

* * *

_Monster magnet- Unbroken (hotel baby)= my insperation for this chapter!_

**Chaotic-Lord: **To bad, this was cliffy too, lol. Thank you!

**Kerei Kitsune: **oh you'll see.. (evil laugh) Thank you!

**blackdragonofslytherin: **Angel isn't with him... she went alonge with Ron and Hermione.. Thank you!

**Drake Smythe: **It will eventually show. Thanx!

**David M. Potter: **Well their night was spoiled now since he's dead... lol Thank you!

**lucasfsf: **Harry isn't gay, don't worry. He fucked Parkinson.

**Night-Owl123: **Thank you!

**angelkitty77: **Updated soon enough? Thank you!

**volleypickle16: **I will write more... Thank you very much!

**athenakitty: **... Dunno really... Thank you!

**serpentfairy: **Thank you!

**HecateDeMort: **Thanks!

Now, I count on **everybody **to review!

I wanna know how many there is who actually read this, everyone has to review! Even you who doesn't belone to FF.

If you wanna know how it ends... Or I write about soemthing else in next chapter!

Ok, thank you!


	19. Damien as Master

**Note: **I've noticed that many of you think that I wouldn't kill Blaze, well i tecnically did, didn't I? _Lol _

Anyway, the danger isn't over yet. I could very well kill him and get the story over with. That's just me. I do such things sometimes. And to tell you the truth I haven't written anymore on this story in my note book... (I write in a note book first) So we'll see... and perhaps I'll finish him just to prove to you all that I can indeed be cruel to our little Potty hero!!

This chapter was the last thing I wrote in my note book so you better enjoy it! :)

****

**The Dark Castle**

Snape rushed out the door with Lupin in tow. They could still see Lavender's traces in the snow.

The snow was falling down from the black-grey snowy sky.

Lavender must have fallen down on the ground a several times.

The traces led them to a black mess, which was quite over snowed.

He lay face down.

The crimson red snow was a scorn for their eyes.

The ground was messy with outspread blood.

Snape sank down on his knees and turned the teen over.

His eyes were closed.

His black half-long hair was full of blood.

Snape checked for a pulse but found non.

"He's cold..." Snape murmured.

In fact, he was ice cold and was starting to turn blue.

Lavender was right, it was Harry who lay there.

He had a deep gash in his forehead next to his scar.

Snape's long elegant hands shook when he searched inside Blaze's shirt for another wound. The one in his head couldn't have caused him to loose all that blood.

"Oh my god!" Snape gasped when he found a short pole in Blaze's chest.

Remus was mourning loudly.

It was a horrible sound of a man who had nothing left in his life.

Snape tried to do a few healing charms, non, which helped.

In panic he began to do muggle CPR.

He blew in air in Blaze's lunges and did heart massage.

He wasn't thinking rationally when he lifted the teen into his arms and managed to drag Lupin along back to the pub.

"Just hang in there Blaze. Hang on. You'll get help. Your uncle got you," he murmured.

Remus was to upset to take any notice to Snape's babbling.

Those who hadn't feinted before sure did when they saw Snape storm in with Blaze's body in his arms.

"Minerva! Fire call St Mungus!" Snape yelled.

"Rosmerta, bring me blanket to warm him!" he ordered.

"But he's **DEAD**!" Lavender yelled through tears.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Severus yelled when he finally lost it.

He began to hit his fists on Blaze's lifeless body while he screamed '_you can't die bastard, you can't die' _over and over again.

He continued until he was dragged away by Draco and Blaise.

Angel was the one who hadn't lost it completely.

There was still hope for Blaze. He wasn't allowed to die... Never!

She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed his necklace and started to call the Dark castle.

She had no idea if it worked. But she had to try.

Xavilier, Spike and Damien were playing cards when the alarm went of.

Everyone in the castle froze in mid movement before everyone rushed to their positions.

Damien who was the leader of the castle for the moment recognised it to be Angel sending for help.

"This can't be good," he murmured.

Infront of 10 000 people he told them to apparate to Hogsmeade.

All the people left was stand by. Hogsmeade just didn't have enough space for over a million of people.

The sixth years and professors were even more shocked if possible when Damien threw the door pen and charged in with a large group of warriors with swords in their hands.

"You came! It worked!" Angel cried.

Damien let go of his sword and rushed over to Blaze.

"Shit he's dead!" he said. He looked up. "Healers!" he yelled.

The best healers in the world began to work on Blaze.

"What happened?" Damien asked urgently.

"We don't know. We found him out in the snow."

"Xaviler, lead a group to investigate the place where they found him. Work on theories!" he ordered.

Xaviler hurried away.

"I think he went into the forest. He saw something on his way here. He said that he forgot to close the cage to his snake. But I know that he went into the forest. He doesn't even have a snake!" said Angel.

"You knew and you let him go? Just because he's a slayer doesn't mean that he's invincible!" Snape yelled.

The DC out sent was surprised over Snape's outburst.

"He's not a slayer even if it's one of his skills. Enough of that. Spike, call Blackforest cave and Elfwood to our assistance. Build chains without any breaks and search through the forbidden forest. Capture everything you find, even a rabbit if so is. You're good of 52013 people. _I want results_!" Damien said.

Spike hurried outside and everyone could hear him shouting orders.

Dumbledore had also arrived through the fireplace.

"Who are you?" he asked Damien.

"My name is Damien LeGrand," he said absently and didn't notice Angel cringle.

"You knocked up Angel!" said Lupin who had managed to pull himself together.

"No. We lied so there wouldn't be any record on her X to look up on."

"Doesn't explain who the hell you are! You act like you know Harry!" Draco yelled.

"His name is Blaze."

"What are you talking about?" Lupin spat.

"He's being called Blaze," Snape explained.

Damien nodded.

"I've know him since this summer. And I've known his grandfather, worked for him infact. Don't let my appearance fool you."

"What was his work, Steve never told me," Albus said.

"It's not my place to reveal."

The healers were working furiously on Blaze's body.

They were talking among themselves the whole time but in a language that Hogwarts staff and pupils didn't understand.

In the mean time healers from St Mungus and Fudge with co- workers arrived.

And the order had been called.

So the room was over filled with people who demanded to know what was going on.

Damien grew tired of the whole ordeal and called upon Moonwood village, a small place with only 4000 inhabitants whom all belonged to the Dark Castle.

"Yes master Damien?" Scorrow, the leader of them asked.

"Enchant the sky to stop snowing, create a wide bubble around the city, melt the snow and make it warm," he instructed.

Scorrow bowed and left.

Twenty minutes later he came back and it was still chaotic and chaos in the room.

"It's done Master."

"Fill the night with light like from our brightest star."

"Yes Master."

Damien demanded silence with a big bang.

"Listen, it will soon be like daylight over this city. I want you to divide into groups. Hogwarts students in that corner," he said and pointed. Every student went to the place.

The light suddenly flooded through the widows.

"Don't bother to dress in winder robes. All right, pupils follow this man, his name is Dül. He'll take care of you."

The elf led the pupils away.

"Hogwarts teachers whom does not belong to the order, in the corner!"

Damien waited patiently.

"Follow Madmargian," he said and pointed at the werewolf.

"Ministry workers and St Mungus staff," said Damien and watched with relief how the room slowly began to be spicier.

"Go with Lestat," he said and pointed at the vampire.

"And Finally Order members, follow Dave, Clive and Adrian," he said and pointed to the two vampires and the elf.

When everybody was out of the room and the door was shut Damien turned to the healers.

"How is he?"

"We've got a pulse now but it's wise to be clever about it. We keep on losing him all the time. We don't know if he can pull through this. He has been dead for a long time, almost to long for us to even get this weak response that we've got now," said the healer he asked truthfully.

"I'll leave you to work on him with no interruptions, don't disappoint me. I won't tolerate a failure," he said in a hard voice before he turned around.

Damien took a deep breath before he went outside the house.

Blaze could die... for good.

* * *

**Cat323: **Thank you for liking Damien, I did create him myself. If you read my note 'up there' you know what I feel about not killing Harry. 

Thank you very much for your review, it's always nice to get new people. Take care!

**henriette: **Hi there, where have you been? And how ya doin'? Anyway, I am working on a new story right now that will be slash with Draco and Harry. If it works I'll tell you more in the future and when I create it you can read it.. Take care! Oh, and read my note, It will answer your statement!

**dan-rad: **okey, I won't answer your question lol. It's nice to have you onboard, as a reviewer. What did you think about this chapter? did you luck do me any good so that I could write something that you liked? I hope so... I try real hard to please my reviwers even if I sometimes am in a hurry so I do poorly... Take care of yourself and thank you!

**spectra2: **Helluuu! Thank you for your review, the crew is working on what could have happened to him... And I don't even know what happened myslef yet since I haven't written anything else... So Thank you again!

**Kerei Kitsune: **Glad you liked it. But he was dead.... sort of still are I suppose... lol. Thank you dear!

**fairysax: **i think it's a bit unfair to compare it to what last forever because they are compleatly different. Dark castle is more like One way or another.... Thank you for your review!

**gkight: **We'll see. Thank you!

**GoldenWing: **Ok...

**enc87b**: Okey, everyone has his or her taste I suppose. Thank you!

**volleypickle16: **THANK YOU!

**Snuffles-dog25: **positive one, aren't you? Thanks!

**uten: **This has nothing to do with Buffy! Thank you! Take care!

**Blegh-PD: **Okey, aorry to disaopoint you, I thought this was action.. apprarently not...

**athenakitty**: He was yeah, still is from time to time.. Thank you!

**blackdragonofslytherin: **I don't know anything yet, I haven't written anything... Thank you!

**serpentfairy. **I can if I want to. Thank you! Take care!

**ironic-humour: **He he, sorry! Thank you!

**Chaotic-lord: **Ooops, I never saw it that way.. Thank you!

**xsilverdeathx: **Thank you sooo much! Luv ya, lol. Take care!

**Kage Mirai: **I did didn't I? Thank you!

**angelkitty77**: Uh, thanks I guess....

**ArcAngel-O-Death: **Ookie dookie, thanks!


	20. From the Greatest Soul

**Note: **I got a lot of fire for threatening to kill Harry. So I did a compromise to suit us all since you apperently haven't gotten tired of **TDC** yet. I guess I just need a lot of motivation to carry on. I did go on a quick holiday and I decided to write a bit and this was what came out of it...

****

**The Dark Castle **

_One of the greastest was born, but he shall die___

_Because someone greater then he shall be born out of the ashes of the greatest soul. _

_The newborn shall be named Blaze._

Damien watched all the devastated people outside with a determined expression when he stepped out from the pub.

The dark forces didn't show any emotions. They were taught not to.

Damien watched how Severus struggled to be freed from two vampires that held him to prevent him from running to Blaze. He could make out from the yelling that Severus wanted to speak to him, Damien, when he saw him.

Damien raised his hand and did a few waves. It was a sign to the two vampires to let go of Severus.

Severus came charging up to him. An inch from his face Snape said:

"**I.Want.Blaze! **What the fuck are you doing with him? He's friggin´ dead!"

"Be quiet Severus. Your nephew is quite dead, yes. But he could live."

"How?"

"Just wait and see."

Damien walked inside the pub again to check with the healers on how Blaze was doing.

"This won't do," a healer said instantly when he entered.

"He keeps on disappearing from us all the time. We can't get him stable. We need to do the last option."

"Can't it wait?" Damien asked.

"No," all the healers said bitterly.

"But he's not ready yet!" Damien cried.

"There is no other way. Our time is short, we can't hold him and draw him back until the end of time. It's getting harder and harder for each time," a healer said.

Damien sighed.

"All right. I'll gather our men that we need," he sighed. 

He called upon Lestat the Vampire and Liornell the Elf. He also called upon Ambrow the Werewolf.

They were all males.

They went into the pub.

One healer raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Liornell here? I thought you would do it Damien!" he said questioningly.

"Then you thought wrong," Damien cut him of.

"Why are we here?" Ambrow asked.

"We'll do the ritual to make Blaze claim his title officially between all the dark people;" Damien said.

The three others (accept the healers) gasped.

"But we can't do it now! He's weak, unable and...dead! And he's not trained enough!" Lestat protested.

"Silence!" Damien hissed. "It's our only hope!"

"But is he ready to give up his human self?" Ambrow asked.

"He won't give it up fully. There is no way he _can't _be human. He will however not feel everything he did as Potter. He won't be weak emotionally or any kind of that sort..." Damien explained.

"What will he loose?" Liornell asked gravely.

"The only thing he'll lose is the pain. The mental pain he had as Potter. And he'll gain much more than he looses. He'll be more powerful. More like...us."

"Then I see no reason the anxious and grave air in here," Ambrow said.

"There is a reason. If he isn't trained in vampiric magic to protect himself from the vampire mind he'll burn up or be destroyed in his mind," Liornell pointed out.

"Yeah right! Blame it all on the vampires!" Lestat snarled.

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just stating the facts. If you can't adjust things go wrong. His elf gene is for wisdom, mental strength, healing and power etc, his werewolf gene is for physical strength, mental activity etc, his vampire gene is for destruction, killing, alternative magic and speed, etc.

This is just a few but the Vampiric powers are supposed to be used in a negative way. If he can't handle it he'll become evil just like Grindwald or worse, he'll die because of it," Liornell stated.

"But this ritual is a million times more powerful and it's action is different from what took part when Grindwald was supposed to be protected," said Damien.

"We have no time to discuss this," a healer said impatiently.

"Let's do this. Liornell, you first. And he's never done it with a man before so be careful," Damien warned.

Damien knew that Blaze wouldn't like this but it couldn't be helped. In order to make Blaze reach his powers he had to be filled with seed from a vampire, elf and a werewolf.

It could not be done with blood or any bite since his body would reject the intruder.

The seed however would be taken care of. Since males couldn't be pregnant there was atleast no risk for a child.

Liornell was first. They couldn't give him any privatsy because they had to be standing in a special connection but the healers had backed of.

Liornell was a very powerful elf. That's why he had been chosen just like the vampire and werewolf.

Damien didn't want to enter Blaze because he knew that Blaze would reject him if he lived through all this and Damien wouldn't be able to teach Blaze the things he had left to learn and that would be a big error.

Harry Potter died.

Blaze was born.

Left of Harry Potter was nada.

But the world didn't know that....

Blaze recovered so quickly that they could pretend that there had never been an interruption in the party because the Dark Forces oblivanted everybody.

So everything was back to normal Accept for Blaze. And for Harry Potter that was dead...

* * *

See what I meant? Now I only have Blaze to play with, not Harry. 

This will make the story take some differnet diractions in the future.

I can promise you some Voldemort and a little bit of party mood... But it's in the future so to say. I have not yet written anything but I have this idea that sounds pretty good to me so that I can continue with my story that isn't like anyone elses.

**blackdragonofslytherin****: **Thank you! Damien is the leader through so he need to take care of the situation.

**Joyce: **Sorry, no Hp/Dm, read _Searching for a true identity _if you're searching for that pairing. Blaze didn't die, Harry Potter did. Thanks!

**henriette**: of course I missed you! i hope you had a great holiday! No, this won't be a boring after Harry's death-fic. As you only just read I killed Harry.. But not **Blaze**. Maybe you can't see the difference but you will later... Thank you!

**Kerei Kitsune****: **Ok, sorry to confuse you, not my attention... Thank you!

**gunsniper-nightmare****: **I will I think. Thank you!

**Zyu aka Chaotic-lord: **Sorry you feel that way because I did kill Harry now... Uh, if you like Blaze I suppose you can still read this and... Well we've been following Harry turning into Blaze but he has always been a bit Harry... Now there is only Blaze, but I think ppl will like him... I got it, Zyu is your newie! Thank you!

**spectra2****: **Glad you liked it, I thought it was interesting to write about Snape... Thank you!

**Kage Mirai: **Yep he is indeed. Thanks!

**ironic-humour: **I know that I'm evil muhahaha! lol... Thanks

**David M. Potter: **Yes I think so. Who do you reccon? Love ya, bye!

**Night-Owl123: **Now you don't have to wait anymore! Thank you very much, T- care!

**ScrewyLouie12: **I did after all... thanks!

**HecateDeMort**: Thank you

**enc87b: **I killed Harry... but not Blaze! lol. Thanx!

**volleypickle16: **Thank you!

**athenakitty: **I don't get what you mean with get a partner... Did you mean if Blaze will get one? Maybe...

KEEP SAFE!


	21. Favour

**The Dark Castle**

Blaze spent his evening to flirt with people. Many shoot him questiongly looks since he was there with Angel but no one said anything. Angel had expected this change since he was now only Blaze, not two persons. And she didn't mind. This was like it was supposed to be.

"Harry. May I have a word with you?" said Hermione angrily.

She didn't wait for an answer, she just dragged him away.

"Geez! If you're so eager let's do it right here right now!" he said loudly and freed himself.

It caused the others to laugh at Hermione and she blushed.

"Stop it Harry! It's not funny!" she said angrily but he didn't care. He liked to play with her.

"Don't worry about Ron, Hermione. He can join in too, isn't that right Ron?" he asked.

Ron blushed beat red and spluttered something that defently didn't make words.

"See? And let's throw in Snape for some good measure, huh? Right Professor?" he yelled and Snape glared at him.

"Good!" Blaze said and laid his arms around Hermione from behind. He sighed in fake happyness.

"Ain't we a lovely sex couple?" he asked before he let go of her and went to dance with Pansy.

"Harry James Potter! Go to your girlfriend!" Hermione exploded.

"Why? She doesn't seem to care. Not even when her friends told her that I fucked lovely Pansy here behind the green house, isn't that right Angel?" he asked when the rest of the sixth years gasped.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," he said.

"See!" Blaze said and stuck his tongue out at Hermione.

He continued to flirt with every girl that night. He wasn't interested in any of them but it was a fun way to spend his time. Sure, he made a few girl cry when he left them and of course he got funny looks from the teachers but it wasn't like if he cared!

Quite drunk but satisfied him and Angel made their way through the village up to Hogwarts.

Damien and his people had captured every living thing in the forest and had transported them to Rumania to examinate them to see what the hell had happened to Blaze since said person didn't remember. But he had noticed his sore-not-so-virgin-ass-anymore!

So Damien had explained the situation to him and what had been done to him. Blaze had taken the information nice. But it didn't mean anything!

Blaze and Angel stopped and waited fir Draco Malfoy to catch up with them.

"You shouldn't be out alone Malfoy, Draco," said Blaze at once.

"Us Malfoys can take care of our selves," Draco stated.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see that!" said Blaze.

They continued their slightly sick-sack way to Hogwarts with their arms around each other.

Blaze began to sing and the other two soon joined in.

The next morning Blaze got an annoying headache and wanted to skip classes.

"You can't do that! They'll notice the change in you, I mean they already have but for that sake you don't need to rub it in their faces as well! And I know that you won't be able to behave yourself if you're sent to the headmaster. I've got a terrible headache but I don't miss classes because of that!" Angel whispered when the other boys in the dorm was bussy with various things.

"I can do whatever I please!" Blaze snapped sourly.

"I _know_ that! But think about it! You're not ready to claim your title officially yet. You've reached your full powers and that's great but you still have a few things to learn. Damien told me that. Besides, you haven't even seen your own fucking castle yet!"

Blaze grumbled a little.

"True. Good enough, I will pretend to be... weak... for an hour."

"_B_!" Angel said.

"Okey, okey! Just shut up already! Do you wish to encrease my fucking headache?" he snarled.

Angel shook her head no.

"Fine. Follow me then!" Blaze said and walked down to breakfast without even checking if she followed him.

Damien was pleased because Blaze had survived the ritual and he had been strong enough mentally to handle the vampire traits. Everything was perfect. There wasn't much left now to make them reach their goal.

Blaze drank black strong coffe to breakfast. He really didn't feel like eating.

"Harry, is that coffe? But you don't drink that!" Hermione said.

"I don't well then, this is just an hallucination of yours in that case," he said coldly and Hermione was rather taken aback.

"Hangovers doesn't really suit you," Hermione said irritated.

"Mr Potter. A minute with you outside," Wrigley, DADA teacher said.

"Sure why not?" 

Blaze got up and walked out the hall gracefully. Sor took him to the lake. Snape, Mcgonagall and Lupin stood waiting for them.

"What's going on? Some friendly conversation in the morning?" he sneered.

"No. We noticed how much you drank last night," said Mcgonagall disapprovingly.

"So? I wasn't the only one and I did nothing against the rules so what do you want?" he asked coldly.

"You should watch your attitude Mr Potter!" Mcgonagall barked.

"Oh really? Well I'm _terrible_ sorry," he said and let on that he wasn't at all.

"It wasn't very clever of you to get that drunk Blaze. If Voldemort would have come you would not have been able to defend yourself," said Snape with a silky voice.

"That's what I got you for. You should protect me," he stated.

They looked shocked.

"Yes but we can't always be there. There will be times when we can't save you," Lupin said.

"I'm sure there will be," he said with a face unreadable.

"You may go," said Mcgonagall in a flat voice.

"Okey. See you around!" he said confidently and walked away.

He ran into Draco on his way in. Draco seemed to be in a bad mood.

"What do you want?" Draco asked unpleasantly.

"Oh please! I'm astonished! Is that the way to great your guide through life?" Blaze snapped.

"I'm so sorry!" said Draco sulkily.

Blaze watched him doubtfully.

"That will do for now. But you better appoligise better in the future," he decided.

He joined Draco's side at the Slytherin table and had a real breakfast.

"I need you to do me a favour," he told Draco after a while.

Draco's eyes widened.


	22. Burn

**The Dark Castle**

Draco's eyes widened.

"I knew it!" he half shouted. "I knew you wanted something! I could tell right the way!" he exclaimed.

Blaze glared.

He preferred it when people didn't know him and his ways of thinking.

"So will you do it?" he asked.

Draco blinked stupidly.

"Do what?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Do what I want."

"What _do_ you want? I never said that I knew what you wanted! I just said that I knew that you wanted _something_! There's a difference!"

"I want you to distract all the teachers tomorrow so that they don't notice me."

"What?" Draco shouted and drew unwanted attention upon them.

"How am I supposed to pull that one of?" he added in a hissing voice.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want you to do it!" he whispered and glanced around.

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"Because I've got some urgent business to take care of," he said in a tone that left no argument.

"Fine, I'll do it but be sure to visit me when I'm locked up in Azkaban!" said Draco sourly.

Blaze rolled his eyes.

"Harry. You can't be serious about this! They'll _notice_!" Draco said as an last attempt to wriggle himself out of this new pressing situation.

"You'll do fine. Just be sure to keep the high light on you. I'll be back before you know it!" he said and gave Draco an lop-sided smile.

"I'm gona die!" Draco complained.

Damien met Blaze in the forest. Blaze had a massive big black winter cloak on him that made quite the impression. Damien grined when he saw him.

"Ready to see your castle?" he asked.

Blaze nodded and they apparated there.

The castle was huge and marvolous. But it was all black.

"Oh man! This really looks like a classic spooky vampire lair... just more..." Blaze trailed of.

"Exclusive," Damien added.

"Yeah. It's clean and all," he admitted.

The roof was high. The corridors were crowded by vampires, elves and werewolves.

They did touch him in every place imaginable just like Damien had said they would.

He let them play with him for a while until he swatted all the trembling hands away and growled at them, all the time with a playful smirk.

Damien nodded approvingly.

He was led around on a Grand Tour. Everyone bowed when he passed.

"How do you like your castle My Lord?" Damien asked finally.

"I like it so far even if I haven't had the time to see it all," he said and inspected a painting.

"That's your grandfather. He always said he hated this painting. He claimed that it wasn't flattering and that it looked nothing alike him, but I disagree," Damien said with a small smile.

Blaze noticed Steven's green eyes.

"There is paintings of all my ancastors?" he asked.

The painting spoke.

"Of course my gandson! And real pictures too. You'll find them in the libarary."

"I'll be sure to check them out sometimes," he promised.

"Do that! And add your own! It's tradition!" his grandfather told him.

Blaze nodded and continued down the corridor with Damien close on his heals.

He stopped dead suddenly and Damien walked into him, sending them both crashing down on the floor.

"Damien!" he complained.

"Oh sorry Blaze!"

Blaze shrugged and stood up again. He stared at a painting.

"is that... Is that _him_?" he asked.

"Yes that's Severus Snape."

"Why is he here?"

"Ah..."

"Damien! I want to know!" he said in a demanding voice.

"Oh no you don't! Not once you've ehard it," Damien murmured.

Blaze crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"_Today_ Damien! I'd love to hear your nonsence but now isn't the time for that!"

Damien looked at him darkly before he told him.

"Steven had twins. James and Severus. One he gave up to adoption before anyone knew of them, that's Severus."

"Why would he do that?" Blaze asked calmly.

"Because he foresaw Severus's death if he stayed with james. they were better of as enemies."

Blaze groaned.

"Can Severus claim my throne?" he asked.

"No. He don't have the power even if he is a strong wizard. And you were pointed out for this position. Nothing can change it. Everyone is loyal to you and so it shall continue," said Damien seriously.

"Good. I need to get back now. Before Draco gets himself expelled or something."

When he came back to Hogwarts everyone was out on the grounds and watched smoke pore out from every possible opening in the castle.

"Draco!" he groaned.

* * *

HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY! Yes, it's my birthday; so you need to be nice to me this time.

Yes, this fucker, the author, is begging for your nice reviews !:)


	23. Trouble

**THE DARK CASTLE **

_Trouble is what you make, the question isn't how to slove it, the question is how to stop making it. _

He saw the Slytherin stand alone away from the others with a sulky expression. He marched over to the slyth.

"Draco! What the fuck did you do? I told you to keep the attention upon you, not _burn down Hogwarts_!" he hissed angrily.

Draco glared at him darkly.

"**I** didn't do this!" he said hotly and waved wildly with his arms at Hogwarts. "It was _Longbottom_ as _usual_. He's a complete disaster! He's a danger for humanity!"

"What did he do?" Blaze sighed and watched the teachers begin to count everyone.

"We were in potions when Longbottom screwed up as usual. Snape got us the hell out of there and alarmed the school. We were already out when it exploded, thank Salazhar."

Blaze frowned.

"Shouldn't the protection spells and wards prevent a disaster like this? And we aren't allowed to use ingredients in potions that might react this violently with each other, no matter how wrongly screwed up. This isn't a first time Howarts have had a student like Neville, this shouldn't have happened if everything was in order."

Draco shrugged.

"Hell do I know? Who cares? As long as I don't have to sleep in all those smoke filled dungeons I'll be fine. Perhaps I can even go home!"

Blaze's eyes lit up. He murmured a wandless spell in parcel tongue and watched the result happily.

The smoke turned even blacker and loud bangs was heard from the inside. He watched the destruction of the castle together with Draco in silence.

It was the vampire's desire for destruction inside him that wanted to do the spell. That, and the plan that had formed in his mind. If they couldn't stay at Hogwarts for a day or two he had to go to the Dursley's and from there he could go to his castle and spend some time there.

He smiled at the brilliance of it all.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked and broke the silence.

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of something."

"Well you better wipe that smile of your face before anyone notice and think you're a pyromaniac," Draco warned him.

He pulled a face.

"I bet I could fuck myself out of the situation," he commented.

"Yeah, the question is what you win for it. You may avoid complications but you're the one who will have to live with the fact that you've laid Mcgonagall for example," Draco said.

"_Ewwww!" _said Blaze.

"Are you alright Harry?" Mcgonagall asked him worriedly when she had counted the Gryffindors. She threw a glance at Draco. She was probably surprised to see the two of them together.

"I'm fine but you better check on Neville," he said to get rid of her.

She nodded and left them.

Snape came instead and Blaze had to admit that he was curious about the man now when he knew their relation.

"What's your excuse?" he asked Snape.

Snape looked confused before he understood what he meant.

"Oh nothing Blaze. I was just checking on you because I was worried, I admit," he said.

Blaze nodded. He liked honesty. He didn't like it when the teachers came to talk him with some valid excuse just because they didn't want to tell him out right that they were worried.

"Is something bothering you Mr Hammet or did you just fancy a good stare?" Snape snapped nastily at a second year that stared at them.

Blaze smiled. He began to like Snape.

"N-n-no P-professor S-Snape," the boy stuttered.

"Good. Well? Why are you still here?" Snape said snarkily _(AN: Is that even a word? lol)_

The second year lay his legs on his back and fled to safety on the other side of the school ground.

"I can't believe he _didn't_ wet himself!" Draco said gleeful.

"I accidentally made another boy wet himself today," Snape confessed off handily.

"You did?" Blaze asked sceptically.

"Yes. It wasn't my fault through, he should have known better than to add wormwood and dragon nails. Honestly! The stupidity of it all, I could..." Snape muttered.

Blaze looked at Draco and Draco shrugged.

"Am I going back to the Dursleys?" Blaze asked.

"It's likely," said Snape,

"I bet. It even looks bad from this view. It's gonna take a while to repair the castle on the inside, even with help of magic," Draco said with a judging eye on the smoking castle.

"What other way could it be patched up?" Blaze asked.

"Muggle way," Draco answered immediately.

"Muggle way? What's that? How do they do it?" he asked curiously.

Draco and Snape stared.

"What?" he snapped.

"Hello? You're the one that's been living with muggles almost your entire life!" Draco said increadiously.

Blaze bit his tongue to prevent his protests from slipping out. He didn't remember muggle things anymore. And Damien had only covered the basics with him, not detailed things such as muggle construction work.

"You're right of course. But I never been interested in construction work," he lied.

Draco looked doubtful but he let it go.

Snape looked even less convinced but he didn't comment either, thank god.

According to plan he went to the Dark castle. He pretty soon found himself in bed with a several different persons and he soon learned that making love with a vampire while being bitten was most enjoyable. Vampires were wonderful in bed. But elves and werewolves weren't exactly amateurs either.

"Enjoying yourself?" Damien asked him during dinner.

He sat in the middle of the table in a high seat with Damien on his side and Lestat on his other.

"Of course," he said and took a sip from his dark red wine.

He had the perfect view out over the hall. People were chatting quietly with each other. It was rather calm.

"When do I get to see my other places?" he asked Damien.

"Well..." said the elf slowly. "Soon but I recommend that you become more accurate with this castle first," he said.

"Very well. I'll follow your advice," he said.

Suddenly Spike came running up to him and bowed hurriedly.

"My Lord, I've got some terrible news, It's Voldemort. He's attacking!" said Spike with small gasps.

* * *

Sorry for not being able to write on this fic for a while. I've had a writers block, don't worry, I'm working on it!

THANK YOU!


	24. Convincing

**The Dark Castle **

_Author note: going to be betaing in future._

_Ps, I think I've got a lovely turn of events for you if you stay tune. _

"I believe you've only just ruined a perfectly fine dinner my friend," said Blaze calmly to Spike.

"My Lord?" Spike asked questioningly.

"Where is the attack?" he said instead of answering all the questioning looks he received from everyone in the hall.

"It's in the ministry of magic, tomorrow 10 o'clock."

"So he thinks he is strong enough to pull it off?" he asked and began to eat a strawberry slowly, still ignoring the astonished faces around him.

"Yes My Lord," said Spike nervously. "If you don't mind me asking it, why are you taking this so calmly? It's almost like you don't mind, My Lord," he said and took a quick step back as if he were expecting Blaze to hit him.

Blaze slammed his goblet with red wine down forcefully on the table, making everybody jump by the sudden noise.

"I don't," he said darkly but yet calmly.

"Blaze?" It was Damien who dared to open his mouth first.

"Shut up Damien!" he said sharply.

Damien bowed his head.

"Why are they attacking?" he asked.

"I'm not certain My Lord but I think there is something that he wants."

"Obviously," Blaze said and glared at Spike for telling such things.

"I think it's a prophecy he want's."

Finally Blaze was interested.

"Hm, you don't say… I wonder… Damien, look up if the prophecy about me was ever copied!" he said.

"Yes Blaze," said Damien and exited the hall.

"What were you assigned to do during this attack?"

"Guard one of the entries my Lord," Spike told him.

"Good. Do it. Make sure to not be caught if the ministry puts up a fight. Do not warn anyone about the attack and don't let either side catch you doing something that is a great damage for your spying."

"Yes My Lord. I'm sure you have your reasons," said Spike; fishing for an explanation.

"I do," was all he said with a scary little smile that chilled most people in the hall.

He went back to his dine r after dismissing Spike. The hall broke out in a quiet shatter. His 'people' were impressed by his little show.

Blaze sat down in his study and began to write three letters.

_Mr Weasley,_

_I have important information about you-know-who. I am familiar with 'the old crowd'. Please meet me in the corner of Diagon and Knockturn alley 10 o'clock._

_From,_

_BDC_

He wrote two identical letters to Tonks and Kingsley but changed the location so all three of them were different in that aspect. He only hoped that they would be there. If not he had at least tried to save them from the attack.

He made sure that the three of them would get the letters so late that there wouldn't be any time to discuss it with others.

In that way they wouldn't find out that all three of them had got one letter because that would be suspicious and not even the order was so stupid that they would go.

He was startled to hear a knock on his door.

"What?" he yelled. He was frustrated of being interrupted in his musings and he had one of his cranky moods right now and he just wanted to be alone.

"It's Damien. I've got news Master." His 'people' always saw it safest to refer to him as Lord when he was angry or irritated or simply cranky.

"Come in!"

Damien came. It looked like he'd rather be elsewhere in the world right now.

"Speak," he commanded.

"You were right. There is a copy of the prophecy made by Trellawny."

"Oh fuck it all to hell!" he swore tiredly. "Good job Damien. Go get some rest. Something tells me that we'll have a hell of a day tomorrow."

"Anything I can do for you Blaze?" Damien asked him softly.

"No," he sighed.

Damien nodded and began to make his leave.

"Wait! You can send Xavilier to me!" he said with a new burst of energy.

"Certainly," Damien said and did a small bow before he left the doorway.

Blaze didn't have to wait long before Xaviler showed up.

"You called Master?"

"Yeah. I want you to go to the Ministry and steal the copy of the prophecy immediately."

Xavilier looked aghast and stared at him but he found himself quickly.

"Uh, yes of course. I'll do my very best My Lord!" he said and bowed just like Damien had done a few minutes earlier.

Blaze nodded to him. When the door closed he leaned back in his big leather armchair and smiled smugly. Man would Voldemort be mad. He whistled happily as he went downstairs for a little night snack.

"Xavilier, how did it go?" he asked when the vampire showed up early next morning.

"I've got it My Lord. I changed my appearance and hypnotised the guards and the department. On my way out I was seen but it doesn't matter since I oblivated the person in question. All in all it was the easiest mission I've ever been on," he said honestly.

Blaze laughed. He was in a good mood now.

"You're absolutely right. If I could get in as a normal teenage kid then you should too as a powerful vampire but wasn't this wonderful? I bet Voldemort's gonna piss himself in anger!"

Blaze clapped his hands and breakfast arrived in the room they were in.

"What shall I do with the prophecy?"

"Destroy it. It won't do any harm that way and we wouldn't have to guard it. However, you must listen to it_once_ and memorise it. Do_not_ write it down. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord. Straight away?"

"Of course. After that you're free to do whatever you like."

Yes My Lord, thank you."

After Xavilier left Angel arrived. She sat down in his lap.

"I heard my brother was successful," she said in his ear.

"Indeed he was," he said and kissed her.

"My, oh my. What's this?" she asked and pattened his slowly growing erection.

"Something that needs attention," he murmured in her ear and she smiled.

"My pleasure."

"Ah, but I believe it will be our boths," he said huskily.

Damien had teased him all morning. He was getting irritated but Damien didn't care. Blaze found Damien very childish. He couldn't help that Angel had left a big spank and suck mark on his ass and that Spike had walked in on him in the shower and told everyone.

"Child!" he said to Damien when he elf began to laugh again.

At least Xavilier had the decency to look a little sorry for him.

"Remind me to make sure Angel is tender with my ass the next time," he murmured to Xavilier.

The vampire nodded.

"Where is Ambrow today?"

"Away doing something wolfy I bet," Liornell cut in before Xavilier had a chance to answer.

"Meaning?" Blaze asked.

"He's planning a party in the muggle world," Xavilier said before Liornell. Xavilier sank down deeper in the sofa in the huge common room on the fifth floor. The elf glared at Xavilier and left.

"What crawled up his butt? He's more grumpy than Lestat with a bad flue," he said as he watched him go.

"He's been denied sex two days in a row now."

"Why?" Blaze asked and laid down his head on Xavilier's chest. They were both lying in the sofa.

"He's been in another dimension without permission."

"Why haven't I been told?" he asked.

"It was a minor thing and therefore the light punishment. UI bet Damien or Lestat took care of it not to bother you."

"Oh, ok."

Blaze sighed. He had a several things on his mind but all he wanted to do was to party. Ambrow had party going on in muggle London tonight and he'd go. But now it was May and he was back at Hogwarts again. Voldemort had indeed been furious when he hadn't found the prophecy. A several people had died but no one that Blaze knew. Tonks, Kingsley and Arthur Weasley had all taken the bait and stayed away from the Ministry during the attack. But since than Voldemort had been lying low and done nothing. It had him worried even if Spike told him that Voldemort was just sulking around and he also had troubles with the order. The order tried to figure out who BDC were. He thought that maybe Snape had an idea but he didn't think he'd tell anyone of his suspicions. But he sometimes caught Snape watching him thoughtfully during dinners. Snape knew of course that he was being called Blaze. But he was also pretty sure that Snape would come to him first and ask him if he had sent the letters before he even considered taking it up with the order.

The school wasn't completely finished yet. The worst damage had been done to the dungeons so all the Slytherins were temporarily transported to the third floor until the dungeons were ready. The Slytherins didn't seem to happy about it and Blaze had caught a several Slytherins throw longing glances at the stair leading down to the dungeons when they went down to the Great Hall for meals. Blaze personally thought that the Slytherins lived rather well on the third floor. Draco had shown him his room. But most of the Slytherins complained about the sunlight in the mornings and a several windows had been spelled black. He had even caught Draco using a cooler charm to keep the heat away. But he had to admit that he was rather amused by the Slytherin's antics.

Snape was as usual checking up on him during the night. They always had a little chat. Since Snape memories of the night when Harry died had been removed he still thought that Blaze was a slayer. But tonight Snape wouldn't meet him unless…

"Draco!" he said and walked up to the blond who stood unmoving in the middle of the second floor flight.

"Huh?" Draco asked, for once completely obvious.

Blaze gave him a charming little smile and Draco took a step backwards which would have resulted in him falling on his ass unless Blaze hadn't caught him.

There were no people around them since it was only a couple of minutes left to curfew.

"You're doing it again!" Draco complained. Blaze was officially confused.

"Doing what?" he asked with his confusion showing.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You have me that smile! I know you want something but whatever it is, I_won't_ do it, you hear?" Draco said in a very upset voice; his lips only a few inches apart from touching Blaze's.

"I'll let you ride my broom," he replied. At first he didn't understand why Draco gasped and went red as a tomato and looked horrified while taking a full step back. But then it clicked and he…

"Stop laughing you dolt! It's not funny!" said a very irate Draco.

"Oh but you thought… ha ha..." Blaze leaned forward and clutched his stomach. He hadn't laughed like that for ages.

Draco looked extremely put out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up! Someone will hear you," the blond spat.

Blaze managed to compose himself to that degree that he only chuckled once in a while.

"I meant that you could borrow my firebolt you moron! _Not _my private parts, I don't lean it out," he said finally.

Draco made no comment but his glare lessened a bit. Suddenly Blaze turned sober.

"Look. I'm up to something very important tonight," he said and secretly didn't think it was important at all but he didn't say that. "And I need your help."

"Obviously. And I know that I can't refuse…" Draco murmured.

"One o'clock tonight I want you to walk from the edge of the forbidden forest and straight up to the Gryffindor tower. On your way there Snape will stop you and you'll have a small chat. He'll call you Blaze and you'll be asked about 'how many you took out'. Do only answer 'a few'. Moreover, you will be looking like me," Blaze said and fished up a vial from his pocket.

"This is pollyjuice. Be sure to drink it mixed with this;" he said and handed over a bag with a few straws of his hair.

"It will last one hour. After your talk with Snape you go up to Gryffindor tower. The password is lightening. Inside you pull on this," he said and opened his cloak and brought out his folded invincibility cloak.

"You will remain underneath it during your transformation back to yourself. After that's through you will sneak back to your own room. If you see Snape again be sure to stay at least four meters away from the man or he'll catch you. Don't make to much noise with your footsteps and breath quietly. Got that?"

Draco nodded dumbfounded by Blaze's plan.

"Alright. Repeat what you'll do in summary."

"Go to edge of forest, drink potion, walk towards Gryffindor, chat with Snape, continue up to Gryffindor, wait for transmation, use the cloak, go to my room," Draco said in a monitor voice.

"Good," said Blaze delighted. "Any questions?"

"What's 'a few'?"

"I can't tell you yet," Blaze said and he knew that Snape wouldn't use the word vampire. They never did anymore because they didn't have to. They understood each other anyway.

Blaze waited for another question to come and he wasn't disappointed.

"Won't there be people in the common room? They'll see me?"

Blaze shook his head and sat down on the stone step. Draco mirrored his move.

"Gryffindors," he began. "Isn't night creatures like Slytherins. Gryffindors goes to bed pretty early unless it's weekend or a reason to celebrate something. There won't be any people down there."

Draco seemed relived.

"What do I do if they'll notice you're gone during the night?" he asked.

"No worries my friend, it won't happen. My hangings are drawn and trust me; my dorm mates have learnt to keep away from my bed when they are," he said smugly and Draco got a look upon his face that said 'I don't wanna know'.

Blaze grinned carelessly. Draco rolled his eyes once more.

"What are you going to do tonight?" the blond asked in a bored voice but Blaze could tell he was curious and dying to know. He saw no reason for not telling Draco.

"I'm going to a party set up by a special person."

Draco's eyes bulged.

"All this for a party?" he shouted.

"Hush!" Blaze said and looked around hurriedly. "It's a special party. It's very important for me to be there." Yes, it was an important party in that aspect that he would get to know his people…

"Alright. I'll do it," Draco said sourly.

Blaze leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Draco blushed.

"I knew you would! I couldn't do it without you. Now shoo!" he said and waved Draco away. He grinned like a satisfied cat at Draco's back.

Watch out London, here I come! He thought.

* * *

!!THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! 


	25. Going

**Because of recent events I've decided to turn back time when this story is taking place, it's once again autumn BEFORE the winter holidays. Everything that's been written has happened, but earlier. He's still 16.**

Damien and Xavilier waited for him in the forest. Spike was off spying again and Angel wasn't allowed to come with them. She was to stay at home with her mortal parents. He never would have guessed that Liornell the elf would have followed them to the party unless Lestat hadn't told him. He had gotten the distinct impression that Ambrow the werewolf and Liornell didn't like each other that much. And it was Ambrow's party they were going to. Apparently he was wrong since the elf was really going.

"Hello Blaze, ready to go?" Xavilier asked him once he reached hearing range.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Is Draco filling in for you again?" Damien asked him with amusement.

Blaze did a grimace.

"Yes, let's hope nothing explodes this time."

"If I may, My Lord, you were the one who made the most damage," Xavilier pointed out.

"Pfsss, details," Blaze said nonchalantly.

"Shall we go then?" Xavilier asked when no one made a move.

"Yes, let's be off, we have no business here," Damien decided and they apparated.

"Where are we going?" Blaze asked and looked around with disgust in the dark alley they stood in.

"It's a few minutes walk from here," Damien announced.

"Alright. Show me the way sweety," Blaze asked and Damien raised his eyebrows.

"What ever seems to be the problem?" Blaze asked sweetly.

"Well you seem awfully happy or rather _satisfied_ with life right now," Damien commented.

"Of course. What do you prefer?"

"Just be yourself I suppose," Damien shrugged.

"Always my love, always," he said cheekily and did a few dance moves along the way. Xavilier began to laugh and Damien tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to stay serious.

"Just let's go," Damien said.

Blaze watched the ugly houses they walked past. They seemed old, cheep and cold.

"What kind of neighbourhood is this?" he burst out when his eyes caught a few hookers giving two men a blowjob. Not that he really cared about it but he was curious.

"Let's just say that this neighbourhood is the paradise of drugs sex and rock n roll," Xavilier said with a smile.

"Oh I like that!" Damien said excitedly.

"What about the muggle police, don't they come here?" Blaze asked with much more cool than the elf. Maybe Damien had been a bit boring these last weeks, because he sounded so stuck up like Percy Weasley, like a guy who thought a book was the top of fun, but it was wrong. Damien was really a funny guy, a real funny guy with a lot of craziness in him.

"Nah, they're busy elsewhere," Xavilier said and Damien nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? How so?"

"First of all they don't bother with this area right now because of Iraq and England's security is in priority," Damien began but Blaze cut him of.

"But Irak, that was a long time ago. I mean, sure it's still going on and all but Al-Quida isn't threatening the airports in England right now, are they?"

"Er, I have no idea but there is still high security and I was also going to say that the police won't be in the neighbourhood next to us tonight."

"Why?" It was Xavilier's turn to ask.

"Because some known troublemakers are going to have a huge party rolling tonight. And to assure our privacy tonight we've also rang in a phone call to the police department," Damien stopped and watched his clock. "Three minutes ago."

"What did you say?" Blaze smirked.

"Oh nothing of importance, only that there's a bomb at Madame Tussaud's, Big Ben, St Paul's cathedral, Royal Albert hall, Webminister Abbey, Piccadilly Circus, Leicester square, etc. I can assure you that they'll have their asses full."

"How can they take that threat seriously?" Blaze asked outraged.

"It's such times and to keep it more realistic we've placed a car bomb right outside London PD and it went off twenty minutes ago. We made sure no one was hurt of course but still. We've also placed other small bombs around London, still making sure no one get's hurt."

"Man we're evil!" Blaze said and didn't seem so sorry about it. "Why didn't you tell me?" Blaze added slightly accusingly. "And all this because of a party?" he yelled suddenly but he wasn't angry.

"It's what we do for fun. It's also keeping us in shape, the training you know, you never know when you're gonna need it. I thought you already knew. Sometimes we like to arrange those events for the adrenaline kick, you know. We love that excitement."

"And you do this often I take it?" he said dryly.

"We did something similar like that a few years ago in Ireland. They thought it was the IRA but otherwise it was fun. But we don't usually do anything big like this, if we do that often those things too will get boring in the end," Xavilier said.

"Nope, but small things like ONE prominent bomb or one bank robbery is never wrong," Damien cut in.

"Bank robbery????" Blaze repeated.

"Aha," Damien nodded. "Or the one time when we blew up Napoleon's bog house."

"His WHAT?" Blaze yelled. They had stopped walking now so they stood in a dark street corner.

"Oh you heard me silly you, but that was before my time. But Lestat was there. My father told me about it," Damien said.

"Is there a bloody history book on our DC history recording mischief that I can read? And your father?"

"Yes, haven't I told you about him? And no book, no." Blaze shook his head. "Alright then, my father's name is Eyoloy. He's 1003 years old. He's one of those classic blonds, I believe. I've inherited my dark colours from my mother. Anyway, my father is off to New Zeeland to visit Crystal river dale, it's one of our communities that belongs to the DC. Crystal river dale is a place run by Orion as leader. He's 782 years old. My father have been over there for soon one year."

"What's he doing there?"

"You're still not aware of our business, but you will. There's a lot to learn still, about what we do and why we do it. What's special with Crystal river dale in specific is the fact that they feed up strong race-horses that we later use on the race tracks. It's a lot of money involved and we're winning a lot. And it's another way to keep us immortals occupied and busy without getting bored."

"It's also a great business to be in to make contacts from other business. It's really effective," Xavilier added.

"Yes that's true. And my father is over there to help with a new horse called Fire Star. We've got a lot of hope in that horse."

"I see," said Blaze.

"My friend Deven is the leader of Dark valley over in US for the moment."

"Really? What do they do?" he asked Damien.

"They arrange the transports of prisoner; only for our benefit. Like all those we caught in the forbidden forest for example. My friend and his gang of total 39 001 people transported our prisoners to Dark Dale in Romania."

"And have you gotten any results?"

"Not yet. As you understand there were lots and lots of creatures in the forest. Just take all the ants for example. The reason why we take very single animal is because the fact that a wizard can be animagi, take Rita Sceeter for example. She was a bug. So it's a lot of insects to look through."

"Got that," he smiled. "Who's the leader of Dark Dale?"

"His name is Darth. He's a 1903 years old vampire."

"Fuck me! That's really old!" Blaze burst out.

Xavilier laughed easily.

"He doesn't look like that, I assure you!"

"Still…."

"It's natural for me," Damien shrugged when both the others looked at him.

"At least I understand you," Xavilier told him when they began to walk again. As they got nearer the place they heard music building up.

"Are there any humans around?"

"Nope but Xavilier told me that they're one block away," said Damien.

The building was huge and it was even bigger inside but it was very crowdy and it was a hell to get through. Especially when people recognized him and apparently had an obvious need of touching him. As so, Xavilier and Damien functioned as his bodyguards for whatever help it was; which meant very little.

Was that a problem? Who knows…


	26. Council

**The Dark Castle **

****

_Chapter 26_

"Hand off!" he snarled to a lady vampire. He instinctively didn't like her. She seemed to be one of those vulgar women.

"Can I as Lord execute people?" he hissed in Xavilier's ear and Xavilier laughed. But he meant it.

"Ha ha! Good one Blaze!" Xavilier said in a fresh burst of laugher. Blaze glared at him. He had been serious!

After a while they managed to get somewhere without being squized to death by anyone. They had reached the restricted area where they would meet Ambrow.

"So can I?" he asked when they had sat down in big polished dark brown leather armchairs.

"Stop Joking! It's getting old!" Xavilier said with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I'm serious!" he said and met Xavilier's grey eyes.

Damien watched them curiously from where he sat but he didn't interfer. He just listened to perhaps manage to figure out what was going on.

Xavilier stared at him for a long good moment.

"Why do you want to know?" he finally asked and Blaze noted that he didn't like where this conversation was heading. But Blaze saw no reasons for Xavilier to fret like he appeared to do. Apparently Damien had noticed too because he frowned.

"For obvious reasons. I need to know my powers over this… organisation or whatever to call it," he answered after thinking for a while how to put his thoughts into words.

"In that case, yes, you've got the power. All due, it's seldom used. Normally we'd go for punishment of some sort, various due to he situation," Xavilier told him.

"You've also got a council to make important decitions and to help you in various matters. It's important to have som kind of a structure to follow in order to keep track on every invudual that belongs to the DC since there are so many of us in various places all over the world," Damien explained now when he had figured out what they were on about.

"Who is taking part in this council and how were they chosen?" he asked.

"Your Granddad choose a few and later I did. It's up to you if you want to make any changes," Xavilier said.

Blaze ordered a drink for a waiter of some sort when he saw him run by before he once again turned his attention upon Xavilier.

"Can you tell me whose in this council of mine?" he asked.

"Certainly. I can write it down for you, it makes things easier than just listen to my ramblings," Xavilier explained.

"Yeah, that would be great for my ears," he murmured. "Do that," he said aloud.

During the time Xavilier wrote some things down dot him the waiter came over with his drink.

"Just so you know Blaze, those drinks is very strongly mixed. They're not like any other drinks in the world. It's the policy of DC," Damien warned him.

"The stronger the better!" Blaze grinned and took a sip. He could taste it was strong, alright! But he didn't mind. Perhaps things would finally get funny around him.

"It's a wonder I'm not stuck with a bounch of useless drunks if you drink this all the time!" he said.

Before Damien had the chance to answer to his cheek Xavilier announced he was finished.

"Let's have a look," Blaze said and snatched the paper from Xaviliers outreached hand. Blaze raised his eyebrows as he read.

_Milo, Blackforest cave in England_

_Liornell, Elfwood in England._

_Scorrow, Moonwood Village in England_

_Blake, Waterfalls valley in Bulgaria_

_Armand, Pineforest's cliff in Sweden_

_Louis, undead village in USA_

_Orion, Crystal riverdale in New Zeeland_

_Dylan, Mathoria in Iceland_

_Devon, Dark valley in USA_

_Darth, Dark Dale in Romania_

_Chaim, Divin'ey Cair in Brazil_

_Lane, Dark Moon in the Philipphine Islands_

_Timothy, Black Moon Mannor in Italy_

_Cozz, Entinaz in Canada_

**ALSO**

_Damien, VD Lord (here Blaze laughed)_

_Xavilier, Investigator_

_Spike, Spy_

_Liornell, representative of the Elves_

_Ambrow, Representative of the Werewolves_

_Lestat, Representative of the Vampires_

_Dül, elf and secretary during meetings_

_Darth, Peace keeper in the council (Here he snorted)_

"Alright, explain this!" he ordered.

"First of all, those persons which are written first are the leaders for their community or whatever you'd like to call it. We've got a lot of communities and specially right outside the DC main castle but those are our_big_ and very important communities stationed all over the world. As told before they do various things. Bellow I've written the names of these who hold the meetings. The representatives of various breeds usually brings up questions, suggestions, on preferable changes and such from their own meeting each breeds hold a few times a year. Darth, as you saw is the peace maker and it means that he makes sure there is no fighting and that everybody have a say in a matter. He himself stays neutral during the meetings and gives no one an unfair advantage."

"Wait a minute, wasn't he the old vampire?" Blaze asked.

"Aha," Xavilier nodded.

"Alright, go on then;" he murmured.

"I am the investigator in big crime investigations or searchings or whatever there is to cover for. I do a little bit of all but mostly I organisate things. I work with logic and statistic."

Blaze nodded his undertanding and was hit by the fact that Xavilier was a very important person since he planned almost everything big that went on in the DC.

"That's about it," Xavilier said and waved a hand.

"Almost. But you forgot to say that there is other councils," Damien reminded him calmly.

"There is? Tell me about them!" Blaze said. He really wanted to understand how things worked so he could take over soon. He was surprised time to time when he was told how things worked. Everything seemed so _big_.

"We do have a council who handle war and politics."

"And?"

"It decided whether to help those in wars or not. Whether we should join a side or stay neutral or out of it. And when we need to attack we organisate it and planns it in the council. But your wish is our command. The council is not often used due. "

"Why not?"

"Because you don't _need_ the council. Well, at least not for making decisions but it's till used for planning. The council will give their opinion whether to join a war, stay out or attack but it's still up to you. It's only rally there to help you think things through…" Xavilier trailed off.

"Like we did today," Damien added.

"With the bombs you mean?" he asked.

" Exactly. We do have a lot of council but usually we don't bother with them. It's just a formality to use when we need to keep things in control, some structure, you know."

"And do they? Get out of control?" Blaze asked calmly.

"The last time we didn't have control over our own forces, no control is the wrong word here. Our forces have never been out of control but our control had and arggg! Wrong again!" Damien said.

Xavilier laughed at him.

"What he mean to say is that our forces has never been rebellious, they've always kept themselves in line but the information and the organisation has been a bit out of control. For a while no one in the council knew what was going on and out forces didn't know what to do because they didn't have any orders. It was a communication problem but that's since long fixed," Xavilier explained.

Blaze could practically hear "But that's since long fixed, since I'm here now" and he bit down on his tongue to keep from snorting with laugher. Xavilier and Damien didn't notice.

"And when was this?" Blaze asked once he was sure he could control his voice.

"Over a tousend of years ago. So I don't think we have a problem anymore," Xavilier said confidently.

"We have history books about this," Damien said helpfully.

I see, read and learn from past mistakes, Blaze thought. But it was kinda good there was books.

"Yes whatever. I'll deal with this later. I thought we were here to have fun," Blaze said. The drink had gotten him in a good mood.

"Let's go for that! Ambrow should have been here a several minutes ago," Damien said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Perhaps he's already drunk and blacked out somewhere," Xavilier siad and looked around as if he expected to see the wolf lying anywhere nearby.

"Um, you don't suppose he's gone out, do you?" Blaze asked.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked.

"Oh you know, to watch the fireworks so to say," he smirked.

"I don't think he's interested in the bombs at all. More possible _boobs_ in that case," Xavilier said dryly.

"Or perhaps he's right behind you," said a forth voice and the three of them whirled around.

"Ambrow! What took you so long?" Damien asked immediately with accusion in his voice. Ambrow watched him with clear amusement.

"Nothing important. Why, were you worried sweet heart?" Ambrow said in a mock sweet voice.

"No I wasn't , I was more like thinking of being pissed at you, seek you out and kick your bitchy little ass," Damien snarled and Blaze was kinda impressed by the attitude. Damien had been in a sort of bad mood lately. Why he didn't know and didn't much care if it meant intertainment.

"Whoa! Easy tiger!" Ambrow said and sat down, no, more like threw himself down.

"So where were you?" Xavilier said and managed to sound like an accusing wife. "You kept our Lord waiting," he added.

That was met by hint of shame.

Apparently Xavilier had quite a big roll to play in the Dark Castle. Blaze wouldn't have guessed because Xavilier was very young compairing to the others in the DC. But there was no denying it, Xavilier was intelligent and good on what he was doing, he knew his stuff. Take the night when his "harry" side had died for example. Xavilier acted out very quickly without any hesitations and he had led his investigation people. He was a true leader and, from what Blaze had seen, was treated as such. He didn't get as much credit as he should have for that night, but face it, at least he was in favour by the Dark Lord, Blaze, himself.

* * *


	27. Come dance with me

**The Dark Castle**

_Chapter 27_

"I'm sorry my lord," Ambrow said excusingly turned to Blaze. "I was trying to get Dylan back upon his feet."

Damien's head snapped up quickly.

"Why, what happened?" Damien asked worriedly. Dylan was his little brother.

"What happened?" Ambrow repeated and laughed. "The little wanker has been drinking since eight o'clock this evening. He's one of the drunkest in the universe right now! That's what happened!" he said with glee of the aspects of Damien punishing his brother.

Damien groaned loudly.

"What's he doing here anyway? Isn't he supposed to be on Iceland?"

"_Supposed_ is the word we're looking for. I believe he temperately left the leadership of Mathoria to Joe. He wanted to come out and have some fun."

"He's been having fun alright!" Damien said and stood up. "Lead me to him!" he demanded. Ambrow shrugged indifferently.

"Follow me," he said and blinked to Blaze. The two of them left and Xavilier and Blaze was alone.

"I should feel sorry for Dylan but you know what, I don't!" said Blaze.

Xavilier smirked.

"Let's hope he's too drunk to even hear Damien's complaints."

"Why doesn't he just leave Dylan to it? I know I would, besides, that's what our people do otherwise, right? Being drunk is nothing sensational or new here," Blaze said pointingly.

"That's not entirely true, no. Inside the castle we would, yes and on this party… no, I'm explaining it wrongly. Let's try again, shall we? No one ever leaves a member of the council alone while being terrible drunk or high on drugs while being outside the castle, however, we don't bother with those which are not a member of the main council. The one's you read on the list I believe."

"So being a member of the council have its perks," Blaze said dryly. "Besides, it doesn't sound very fair."

"It is. We voted. It's only because we don't want any of our secrets spilled out and about to people who doesn't belong to the DC. Did you really think that we could keep the DC secret if we all wasn't devoted to each other and didn't co-operate?"

"I never really thought about it, but yeah, it probably makes sense."

"We have never ever had a traitor, why? Because your people loves their lives they live. We're free and unstoppable hence our greatness."

"I think that we mustn't think to highly of ourselves. If we get arrogant everything could be put at stake;" Blaze said warningly after listening to Xavilier's words.

"No of course not Blaze. Sorry, I got carried away," Xavilier said but didn't look all that sorry in Blaze's eyes.

But Blaze nodded acceptingly anyway.

"if you say so," he said lightly. He looked at the clock on his arm wrist and saw that it was past midnight and he hoped Draco managed to pull his part of this whole "mission" off.

"I thought we were here to party and have fun. Why are we sitting here in this boring room?" Blaze asked.

Xavilier looked around.

"No idea," he said honestly. "I only followed Damien. He said we were supposed to speak to Ambrow, I don't know what about. But since neither of them are here right now I'd say we go out there dancing. What do you suggest?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Blaze grinned.

Xavilier led the way outside. Everyone was dancing, at least those he could see. As said before it was huge while the roof was high. It was dark inside and the only light source came from the flashlights in the ceiling. It was hot inside but he hadn't really expected air condition in such an old building like this but he wondered why no one used magic to cool it down. He asked Xavilier.

"You get extremely hot while dancing. After some time you reach the level when you start enjoying the heat. We magical persons do. You ought to try and see for yourself. May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Blaze answered.

It was trance music that came pumping out from the speakers for the moment. Then it changed to a heavy beat. Blaze was ever so grateful that Damien had taught him to dance in many different ways because it kept changing genre all the time.

He didn't know for how long he had been dancing with Xavilier but he had now reached that level Xavilier had told him about earlier. It was heaven. Or perhaps hell but he didn't care which one it was for far as long as he could stay there.

He was grinding into Xavilier and he enjoyed the pleasure it gave him. It was watching over him in waves. Xavilier seemed to enjoy it as well. A lady vampire came to him with a ice old drink and it tasted like… _Above _heaven. If someone had asked him to jump of a cliff to save this moment he wouldn't have hesitated, no matter how cliché it sounded. The funny part was that he usually preferred vodka and coke instead of some strong liquids mixed together but not tonight. He turned the bottle up and down over Xavilier's face and Xavilier drank even if most of it was poured somewhere else than in his mouth. He got all wet in the process and he didn't seem to care the least. The liquid ran down Xavilier's throat and Blaze licked it.

Another vampire interrupted them by giving each of them some very strong tequila. Xavilier drank it down in only one gulp and Blaze did the same. They grinned at each other and spluttered a little since it was very strong and no ordinary tequila.

"Wow! That's what I call real stuff!" Blaze screamed to get heard over the music. Xavilier nodded.

All the time they never stopped moving and now they threw their glasses away and kept dancing. At least the floor was charmed to take away every glass, bottle or liquid that fell on it. Even cloths that some people threw off. Blaze began to get so drunk that he let go of all princips he owned. He gave Xavilier quite a surprise when he flashed him a wicked grin and threw of his shirt so he gave everyone a view of his nice tanned chest and his abs. He got a nice six pack going on there.

"God you're sexy!" Xavilier groaned. Blaze couldn't hear the words but he read on the lips.

"I know," he said.

Blaze screamed in joy and pleasure when some water sprinklers went off. All the time everyone kept dancing.

"Eww!" Blaze screamed when blood came instead of water. The taste of blood wasn't quite as pleasant as water.

"It's for the vampires," Xavilier screamed in his ear. "Don't worry, well get ours soon!"

Blaze had no idea of what Xavilier meant with that and his brain wasn't working the way it should fir the moment. He shrugged and kept dancing. Once you'd gotten used to the unusual taste and smell of blood it wasn't so bad. The blood eventually stopped from raining down from the ceiling and cold water came instead. People screamed din shock because it was real cold. Blaze screamed with the others. The water wasn't really that cold itself but their bodies were so hot that they fooled themselves into believing it was cold. And that's when the beer started raining down. Blaze opened his mouth and let it drop in.

Xavilier did a little whoop noise and a few people nearby looked at him.

"May I have this dance?" A blond beautiful man with greenish eyes asked him. Normally you didn't ask before dancing with someone but since Blaze was the Dark Lord those who were not drunk enough to forget that showed him respect by asking for permission.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"My name is Cozz, my lord. I am a vampire," the man said and bowed but kept their eye contact. Blaze looked at hi intently. He had heard that name before.

"Say, don't you live in Canada? You're the leader for Entinaz, are you not?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Cozz said in a passive voice. "Alright. I'll dance with you. I trust you know Xavilier?" he said.

"Indeed," Cozz answered and nodded shortly to Xavilier who nodded back.

"How old are you?" Blaze asked Cozz.

"Twenty nine." Blaze nodded and they danced. The beer had stopped and nothing else came.

"Are you going back to your castle later on tonight my lord?"

"No Cozz, I am not. Are you?"

"No, I'm going back to Entinaz."

Xavilier danced behind Blaze and Cozz was in front of him. He kinda enjoyed having two people to dance with at the same time. Especially since he was in the middle. He could see many others watching him, even those who were already dancing with someone. But he also saw couples fucking up against the wall, both gay and straight couples. It was just like the dream he'd had, only that that had taken place somewhere else. A cave in fact.

"I'm thirsting for some sex," he announced and Xavilier's eyes went big as saucers while Cozz only smiled.

"With who my lord?"

"Dunnu, wait here. I'll go find someone," he said, surprising them both when he staggered away.

* * *

lonlyheart: Coming right up! Thanks!

bandgsecurtiyaw: I sure will, thanks!

Ginny M; yeah, I guess you put that one right. But there will be action in the future, promise! Thank you.

Night-Owl123: Yep, thanks.

japanese-jew: O-okaj... Thanks

tinkita: Thank you!

HecateDeMort: Thanks.


	28. Blackish

**The Dark Castle**

**Chapter 28**

**Thirty minutes later**

"I can't believe you! I leave you for a couple of hours and you two manage to get drunk plus that you, Blaze, fucked that… that _elf_!" Damien burst out.

Damien had come back and fetched the two of them. They were in the forbidden forest now and Damien saw it fit to give them a reprimand as well as forcing Blaze drink a hell lot of water while they sat on a fallen tree trunk. Xavilier held Blaze's hand behind Blaze's back, hidden from Damien's view.

"Damien, man. _You're_ an elf! Don't tell me you're against you own people. Not to mention that people fuck all the time. I don't understand why you make such a big deal out of it," Blaze said when he begun to sober up a little bit.

"He's right you know. I can't understand it either," Xavilier confessed.

Damien glared at the vampire and something told the other two's foggy brains that at least Xavilier should understand what made him fly off his handle.

"It's not that!" he said and sighed in frustration when he noticed they wouldn't figure it out anytime today. "It's just the fact that he did it with… that person."

"Who? Chaim you mean?" Xavilier asked dumbly.

"Oh so that's his name!" Blaze exclaimed and idiot.

"BLAZE!" Damien roared and Blaze winched. "Don't tell me you didn't even know his name!" Damien said when he had taken a few deep calming breaths.

"Well… no," he said timidly.

Damien yelled a few curses but not directed to Blaze. Xavilier giggled and didn't make the situation any better. Blaze watched Damien pace back and forth in front of them with confusion. He didn't understand anything that Damien could have reacted on.

"Let me explain it to you two dumb idiots since you got that daft look plastered on," Damien said in poisonous voice. Blaze didn't even have the time to get pissed on that remark before Damien continued again.

"The _man_ that you made love to-"

"Fucked," Blaze corrected him absently.

"Made, _oh all right_, **Fucked**," Damien hissed out. "Is named Chaim and he's an elf. He's 917 years old and he's the leader of Divin'ey Cair in Brazil. He's also the last heir from Raissaldír. Now, Raissaldír was one of our first Elf kings in Europe thousands and thousands years ago. As you understand this is an important person in our history and therefore Chaim is important as well. You just don't go and "fuck" him like he's an nobody! I'm surprised he let you, even if you're his lord. You must have demanded it."

"Actually, no. he was the one asking me. I went over to a group of people. I saw him coming but I dismissed it and asked the others anyway. Before anyone had a chance to answer he said "I will fuck with you". No one else said a word so he led me away. I guess they didn't dare to argue," Blaze mused.

Xavilier and Damien stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You must be something extraordinary indeed Blaze. I knew you were special but you just never seem to stop amazing me," Damien said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I told you that Chaim just don't fuck around for the sake of it. And being him asking someone to do it is unheard of, Did he say something else?"

"Yes but I didn't understand."

"Do you remember the words?" Damien asked tensely.

"Eh… yes. I think so. Let's see…. Jengo bar toniz…"

Damien fainted and Xavilier stared at him transfixed. Apparently they hadn't expected that.

"No way!" Xavilier said after a while.

"What? What does it mean?"

"Uh, I'm not the right person to explain that. Let's wake Damien."

It took a few minutes before the elf finally came around.

"Can you repeat that?" was Damiens first words.

"Uh, Jengo bar Toniz?" he said questionly.

"Didn't he say Jeügo elbar salitoniz?" Damien asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what he said! I'm not very good repeating it," he said excusingly. Damien and Xavilier exchanged looks over his head.

"Why, I think you are good for only hearing it once," Damien said.

"Make that a dousing," Blaze murmured, thinking back on how Chaim murmured the same words over and over again in the heat of the moment earlier. Fortunately both Xavilier and Damien missed his murmur.

"Thanks," Blaze said surprised. Damien hadn't exactly been a ray of sunshine lately so he hadn't get much compliments from him.

"What did he say more?" Damien asked excitedly.

"Hm… Jeügo elbar Salitoniz. Jeügo ven vaz núr tizi."

"Jeügo ven raz úr tizi?" Damien questioned.

"Not exactly but something familiar," Blaze said thoughtfully.

"Like Jeügo veno Beraz núr dentizi?"

"That would be it!"

Again Xavilier and Damien exchanged looks.

"Go on then," Damien urged him.

"It's not much left. Only Viz Z'n salt ton naz Sfira mena nuw."

"You mean Aviz Z Xin saltoni Xnaz Sfira menaz Nüv."

"Yeah- So what does it mean?" he asked.

"It means, "I love you. I want to bear your child even if you don't understand me now."

"You gotta be joking!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Damien said and indeed he didn't. He had a stone face on.

"That's just weird!" he said. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again. "Um, so what do I do now? And what language is it anyway and why do you understand it?" he said a bit aggressive because he felt uncomftyable in this situation.

"It's called Blackish, where it comes from is unimportant but everyone in the DC speaks it. If you drink a potion you will be able to understand it too. It's my fault you don't already. I should have introduced you to it earlier. Forgive me for that. Anyway, the DC members is the only ones in the world who understands it and can speak it. It's very useful. It seemed like there are no rules for the language. It seems like we just take words from no where but there is a hidden system which you will learn later," Damien explained.

"Sure but what do I do with Chaim?" he asked impatiently. Damien shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? What do you want to do? Do you want to have an child with him? If you do you tell him so. I mean, do whatever. He knew that you would eventually understand what he said to you. It was a message he left for you, an invitation. Use him if you want, all due, I advice you against it, or have an open relationship with him or do nothing at all about it. Let it slide and forget but I don't think you'll be able to because he'll watch you, count on it. It's up to you."

"I don't understand how he can love me. I hardly said a word to him."

"The elves can find their schoolmates and immediately fall in love with them. Isn't that so, Damien?" Xavilier asked.

"Yes," Damien confirmed. "But it is unusual. Also, a soul mate isn't all that serious as the world has made it sound. It's easy to ignore it and still be happy with somebody else."

"Can one have more than one soul mate?"

"Yes but that's also very rare."

"So who do you have?" Blaze asked curiously.

"No one yet. And not everyone has a soul mate."

"So what about the children, do we have any among us at all?" Blaze asked.

Damien looked shocked.

"Of course we do!" he cried. "How could you possible think we didn't?"

"Dunno. No one has ever mentioned children and I wasn't sure that vampires and werewolves could have children in the first place."

"It's only those stupid myth that says we can't," Xavlier said briskly. He seemed a bit offended that the muggles and wizards believed they couldn't reproduce.

"Exactly. But we don't get children very often. And we have no rush with getting them either. Living forever and all that."

"Do they live in the castle? I don't believe I've seen any," Blaze said.

"NO!" said Damien appalled. "They would be in the way there and it's not a place for feeble children. They could endure it, yes, but it's quite repulsive for us adults to have children watching us living wild. Don't get me wrong, we love children and our own but it would be a tremendous pressure on us adults to keep tabs on the children if they were to be in the castle." Damien paused. "Instead we have them in Lithany in Finland. It's a beautiful place with fresh ir and lot's of activities for the children. They've got an enormously big forest with huge fantastical foliage. They've also got lot's of houses made of tree and they're cozy. They've got some limestone houses near the coast. Nothing is morose there. There is nothing dangerous there, merely the chance of decease which is still very unlikely. Non of our children have ever perished in Lithany. They love it there. Actually, we adults to do and we visit out children almost daily to play with them and whatnot. The leader is Dex, he's very placid and generous, an obvious choice for leader of Lithany. He's an elf and so is his wife Capsi, that's next in charge." Damien really sang praises of the palace.

"Wow, I never knew until now. I wanna go see this place!" Blaze said.

"You'll see them all," Damien promised.

"have you seen them all yet? All our states I mean?" he asked Xavilier.

"States?" he repeated.

"Yes. I've decided to call them states. Dc is the country and capital, all our other places is states."

"Good thinking!"

"Why, thank you!" Blaze said and looked at them with a wicked smile.

* * *

**Dreaming-Sensations:** Thank you! And you must have had a lot to read in just one go. Good "work" on you!

**applebottoms:** Glad you do, thanks!

**Lillian Marie Potter:** Yeah well alright, you've made your point. But please, never that long again, alright?Thank you.

**japanese-jew:** Who? And what's Blade? It's **Blaze**...Thanx

**Night-Owl123**: Thank you!

**Megumi Muse:** yeah, I nicked a few names from Ann Rice but they're **not** the same persons, remember that please! Thank you!

**HecateDeMort**: Thanks!

**bandgsecurtiyaw**: Thank you!

* * *


	29. The Missing Draco Malfoy

**The Dark Castle **

_**Chapter 29- The Missing Draco Malfoy**_

**Beta: japanese jew**

**B**laze woke up a couple of hours later with a massive headache. He cursed under his breath and searched in his top drawer for a potion to get rid of his headache. A few hours earlier he had left Xavilier and Damien in the forest and had, in some miraculous kind of way, made it up to the Gryffindor tower without being caught.

He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his face tiredly after drinking the potion. He looked over to Ron's bed and found himself looking into Ron's watchful eyes.

"I take it you're up then," Blaze said, not even bothering to figure out why the redhead had been watching him sleeping in the first place.

"Yeah, I am. How yah doin'?" Ron stood up and walked over to Blazes bed and sat down. Blaze raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"I'm fine. I had a bit of a head ache but I cured it obviously," he said since he knew Ron had seen him drinking the potion from the vial.

"That's good. No dreams of You-Know-Who," Ron asked? Blaze shook his head.

"No dreams. I'm just tired," he answered. Ron took that as an invitation to massage Blaze's shoulders. Again Blaze was surprised by Ron's action but he didn't comment. It felt good to have someone work out some tension in his body, so he wouldn't complain about it. Even if Ron was a bit to close to him for his liking. The redhead had straddled Blazes hips in order to reach the "tense areas" as he put it. Blaze thought it was a bit odd since they were facing each other.

"You know what?" he said. "I'll just roll over and you'll get an even better reach," he said and rolled over onto his stomach once Ron had eased his weight on him so he could move. Something kept nagging him in his mind about Ron but he couldn't figure out what it was. His mind told him it was something very obvious… he'd have to ask Damien about it. Perhaps someone else could figure it out from another point of view. Sometimes it was difficult to se the obvious if it was right in front of you. It would be easier for an outsider to see it.

"You like it like this" Ron breathed in his ear after a while. Blaze nodded and hummed slightly. They were both startled when the door to the dorm was thrown open and Seamus Finnigan bustled inside.

"Hi guys!" he threw at them and went over to his trunk. He opened it and began to throw around tings. Blaze signaled for Ron to get up. He sat up himself and looked over at Seamus with curiosity in his green eyes. He threw a brief glance at Ron and saw him glaring at Seamus. He couldn't figure out why through. Ron had after all lived with the twins for all his life and they weren't exactly known for their tidiness. Even Ron himself was a bit of a slob.

"What's going on, Seam?" he asked. He stood up and stretched a bit before he looked around for a towel. He'd love to have a nice hot morning shower right now.

"I'm looking for my magazine," Seamus answered. Blaze grinned.

"It's a bit early for wanking off now, don't you think?" he teased. Seamus looked up and grinned too. The Irishman never had any problems with such jokes.

"Oh, but on the other hand… who wouldn't wank once they've seen you without a shirt on? You know what, keep that up and I won't need my magazines anymore. As a matter of fact, why don't you pose for me so I can wank off right now?" he said. Seamus had also never had any problems admitting his sexual preferences. Blaze laughed lightly while Ron made some choking sound, which sounded like protests of some kind.

"You know what? Ask Colin and he might give you some pictures of me instead," he said.

"I'll do that!" Seamus said. Blaze nodded. He bent over and snatched a towel out of his open trunk. Seamus whistled. Blaze turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh man, you ought to check out your own ass mate!" Seamus said in awe. Blaze rolled his eyes. It was so typical for the Irish to crack something like that.

"Uh huh? Well right now this ass is going to take a shower. Catch yah later," he said. Seamus moaned slightly.

"You're pure evil! You know that?" he yelled after him.

Blaze smiled when he stripped himself from his cloths inside the showers. Oh he knew all right.

"So?" he yelled back just to tease.

"May I join you? Just this once?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Perhaps another time," he yelled. He let the water wash over him and he enjoyed every second of it. He wasn't sure about what he should do to make the day pass but he knew he should probably see Draco.

**X.X.X.X.X:X:X:X.X:X.X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**H**e went to lunch that day without having had any chance to catch the blond Slytherin alone. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even seen Draco all day. He was beginning to wonder if the Slytherin might be up to something, and if he was, he hoped Draco had a goddamn good excuse for not including him in on it. He looked over to the Slytherin table at once but he still couldn't see Draco. He thought that if Draco didn't show up during lunch he'd go and get the marauder's map so he could see where he was. It was unusual for Draco to miss meals. The Malfoys usually kept themselves updated and many things used to happen during meals. That was the official gossip time in Hogwarts. Especially when the owls arrived. One might be surprised with everything one could hear…

Ron came and sat down next to him. Blaze looked up and met Ron's smile.

"Hello Ron," he said slightly irritated. Ron seemed to be everywhere and always behind him when he turned around. Ron had indeed become creepy.

"Hi Harry. What have you been doing after the shower? I never noticed you leaving the common room?" Ron said and looked slightly disappointed at that. Blaze rolled his eyes inwards. Indeed Ron hadn't seen him leave since he had crept out the hole with shadow walking. As it turned out he could use shadow walking since he had vampire genes in him. Shadow walking could be used during the day since shadows always appeared only less or more visible. There was always a point where the sunlight couldn't reach.

"We must have missed each other. I was just wondering where you'd been," he lied smoothly. He thanked some doubtful god that he had gotten over most of his mood swings or he might have made a scene because Ron really annoyed him.

"Yeah! Hey, I was thinking… Would you like to go swimming in the lake with me?" Ron asked.

"Swimming?" Hermione asked. She had come just in time to hear that last words from Ron. Blaze noticed that Ron looked less than happy over Hermiones arrival and felt like doing something half evil.

"Yeah," he said. "Ron just asked me if I wanted to go swimming in the lake with him. Perhaps you'd like to come too?" he asked.

"Of course! I heard that Dumbledore hired some people from MSA (magical swim adventures) who spelled the lake warm. And we can also swim there without fearing any magical water creatures," Hermione said excitedly. Blaze raised his eyebrows. He hadn't heard anything about that. At least now he knew where Draco had been all day long. It was just so _him _being on the beach all day.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**H**e had put on his black swimming trunks by now. He had gone up to his dorm right after eating. His necklace was visible for everyone's view but he counted on everyone knowing that the "look but don't touch" rule applied by now. He looked around for a towel but found none. Sighing he snapped his fingers and a house elf came.

"Can I please have a towel?" he asked politely. He had learnt that sometimes you got further by being nice. It was a way of charming people into getting what you want. He had learned that from Damien. It was a part of their lessons together. The lessons containing _manners_.

He only had to wait a few seconds for the house elf to return. They were magical creatures after all. She looked a bit nervous, through.

"Gin could only find this towel Sir. It was the only one clean Sir," she said and held out a huge thick and green towel. Blaze looked at it amusedly. It was belonging to Slytherin, no doubt. But perhaps not to the students. It looked a bit too expensive for being student material. No, he rather thought it was one of Snape's private ones. It must have been the only one clean since most students had used or were using theirs down by the lake today. He almost laughed when he got the mental image of the house elf sneaking around and stealing a towel from Snape.

With laugher in his voice he said;

"That's alright. I'll take it." The house elf bowed with a relieved sight and disappeared.

He put on a rope over his swim trunks and went down to the lake, it was late autumn after all and the area outside a specific point from the lake wasn't exactly warm.

Whistling a catchy tune he went over to a tree near the lake and inside of the heating charms area. He dropped the robe and swung the huge towel over his shoulder. He was aware of all the stares he got but choose to ignore them. He walked casually over to Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors in his years but silently wished it was Slytherin he was heading to.

He was met by silence from his classmates.

"Harry, is that a _Slytherin _towel you're wearing?" Neville asked.

* * *

**White-Dragon-of-Hope**: Thank you. I hope you liked this.

**necromann666:** You'll never know what I've got in store... Just a hint: a battle is all about prepairing.

**USA-Jeanette**: Thanks.

**Lady Urquentha:** We'll see but I dare say he's got time.

**cado nex:** Believe it or not but it all started with adream. Thanks.

**xXxRi-ChanxXx:** Thanks.

**Zacharias Aingeal:** Alright, sorry you didn't like it. I'll change the summary then... It's good you pointed it out.

**Shinigami**: Thanks

**AngelaStarCat:** thanks

**applebottoms:** Sorry but I've had lots of stuffto do and I didn't have time to write. perhaps next time. thanks.

**lonlyheart:** Thank you

**Dreaming-Sensations:** Thanx

**hahaha-evil:** Thanks

**bandgsecurtiyaw:** Thanks

**japanese-jew:** That coloured guy? No, I haven't seen it, but I'll rent it as soon as I've got the time. Are they any good? Thanks

**HecateDeMort:** Thanks.

* * *


	30. The Chase

**

* * *

**

**THE DARK CASTLE **

**Chapter 30- **_The Chase _

**BETA NEEDED! **

**B**laze raised his eyebrows.

"A Slytherin towel?" he repeated slowly, almost mockingly. Neville nodded.

"Yeah man! That is a Slytherin towel! Where did you get it?" Dean asked him. He had spoken loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Blaze caught Draco sit straight up in his chair to make sure he didn't miss anything. Blaze smacked with his tongue in irritation when he saw Draco remove his sunglasses to the top of his head to see better. Blaze turned his attention back onto Dean.

"Is it really? It's green, I can see that, but does that automatically make it a Slytherin towel?" he asked.

"Harry, that _is _a Slytherin towel. I swear!" Ron said. Blaze saw Blaise Zabini come forward. The confident Slytherin walked up to them. Blaze noticed that Blaise had coloured his black hair into a blue-black colour. He wasn't very tanned yet and his white smooth skin worked well with the blue-black colour. Unlike Blaze himself Blaise had ice blue eyes. As on so many in the wizarding world the colour was slightly unnatural but yet alluring and enchanting. Blaise took a closer look at Blaze's towel.

"That is a Slytherin towel," he stated.

"See!" Neville said.

_That's fine as long as they don't find out whom the towel really belongs to, he thought. _That's when the infamous Draco Malfoy decided to open his mouth and join their little "come together."

"That is a Slytherin towel indeed. However, that towel doesn't belong to us students," he said snottily.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked suspiciously. Blaze glared at Draco but Draco only smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he continued. "It belongs to Snape of course," he said as a matter of fact.

"Eew!" The Gryffindors chorused.

"Harry! Drop the towel! It's Snape's!" Ron said and managed to make it sound like it was bomb he was holding.

"Yes, please do!" Snape said who was suddenly right behind him. Somehow he had managed to sneak up right behind them and surprised them all.

Blaze turned.

"No," he said. Simply as that.

"No? Well _Mr_ Potter. That _is _my towel and it so happens to be the last one and _only one _clean in the whole castle as for now, and I'll be damned if I give it up to you!" Snape said in a dangerously low voice. Blaze studied Snape. Snape was clad only in black swim trunks looking like shorts. They hung low on his hips but not to low. He noticed that Snape had a nice shaped body with a six-pack and no extra fat. He wouldn't have guessed that Snape had a nice body if he had to judge by the way he was dressed. Those robes the teacher usually wore hide most of his forms. Apparently the other students had noticed too because everyone looked gob smacked and the girls began to whisper among themselves.

"Taking a bath?" Blaze asked.

"A stunning observation Mr Potter," Snape said dryly and the Slytherins laughed. Blaze ignored it.

"Why? I mean, don't you have a class to teach?" he asked. He wasn't faced at all by Snape's reply.

"Dumbledore cancelled all classes today in favour to spend the day at the beach. We, the teachers, were… _I_ was ordered to take a bath," Snape said slowly. Blaze smirked. He could easily picture Snape bitch and moan about Dumbledore's decision; only with the result of ending up being ordered to go down to the beach.

"He's over there," Snape added and pointed at Dumbledore a few hundred meters away. Blaze looked over automatically and regretted doing so the second. Dumbledore wore V shaped swim trunks in rainbow colours and sunglasses. Dumbledore just _had _to choose a V shaped swim wear instead of nice short looking ones!

"I'm going to forget I saw that;" he murmured. He heard murmurs of agreement coming from all around him.

"That I will have to agree with Mr Potter. Don't get used to it. Now give me my towel!" Snape said and held out his hand in demand. Blaze smiled mischievously. Well, actually it was more a of a devilish smirk but still… He knew the students were amazed that he and Snape had managed to keep a civil conversation for this long… and he wanted them to see a more carefree side of the professor that only he had seen so far. Blaze was in a good mood today, a mood he called for "light." Therefore he didn't feel like playing the "dark lord" who was demanding and scared everyone and if anyone dared talk he'd make sure they'd shut the hell up. No, he defiantly didn't feel very much like playing the dark lord today. He actually wanted to play!

"You want it?" he asked and played with the towel in his hands playfully.

"Yes," Snape ground out with narrowed eyes.

"Oh…" he said. "Come and get it then!" he shouted and ran off. Snape stood there shell shocked for a moment before he tore off after him.

"POTTER!" he bellowed. By now everyone on the beach was watching the in wonder and amazement. Practically the whole school was down the lake by now, and those who weren't were arriving. Blaze looked over his shoulder as he ran and se saw Snape gaining on him. Snape was surprisingly fast. Then again, his body seemed fit enough. Blaze increased his speed without being anywhere near the inhuman vampire speed that he could reach if he wanted to. He sat course on the bridge (dock) and was silently pleased that the lake was deep right off so you could easily jump from the dock without getting hurt. He ran out on the dock and stopped only inches in front the edge. He stood there panting and. Snape was there in a matter of seconds. He too panted.

"Well potter?" he asked. "You've go no where to run so you might as well hand it over!" It didn't sound very intimidating with all the pants in-between the words. The students drew closer to them in order to catch everything they said and did. He looked into Snape's eyes and saw the playfulness and amusement.

"You'll never get the towel! It's either mine or no ones!" he cried out in a tragic posture and stood aside. With his right hand he made a throwing gesture with the towel towards the lake. On reflex Snape went for it and when he realised it had been a fake throw it was already to late to stop his dive.

An enraged "POTTER" was followed by a big splash and mad laugher from Blaze. After a few seconds the other students laughed as well. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw Snape get fooled _and _dive into the lake. Snape got up on the dock in an amazing speed and looked like and drenched cat. He looked playfully angry. Blaze saw that, but the other students thought their professor was seriously mad.

"**Run Harry**!" Ron shouted.

Blaze took his advice and ran. This time however Snape was faster. He squeaked un Dark Lordishly when a cold and very wet Snape caught him around the middle. He was thrown over Snape's shoulder.

"Lemme down, lemme down!" he shouted and squirmed the best he could but Snape held him in place. Snape marched out on the dock again and.

"Any prays?" he asked Blaze evilly.

"Wha-" SPLASH!

Blaze spluttered as he came to the surface again.

"You threw me in! I can't believe you threw me in!" he shouted and Snape actually laughed. Then he jumped in again and came up next to Blaze.

"You know, they're going to think you're an impostor now when you're acting like this," he commentated.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Let them," he said. Blaze snorted and began to swim to the shore instead of climbing onto the dock. Snape was right beside him. Blaze stopped swimming when he could stand on the bottom of the lake and the water only reached to his chest. Snape stopped too and looked at him questioning. Blaze got the devilish smirk back on and splashed Snape in the face. Snape responded with the same thing. Soon Blaze heard Draco's voice.

"C'mon Slytherins! We can't let a _Gryffindor _attack out head of house!" The Slytherins came rushing down and plashed the water as they ran out to aid their professor.

"After them Gryffindors!" Neville, surprisingly, shouted. Soon it was a full-blown war between Slytherin and Gryffindor. That, however, changed when all the other professors jointed them. Instead it was all houses VS the Teachers. Accept for Snape.

"Severus you traitor!" Minverva Mcgonagall shouted as she got splashed by him.

"What? Do you expect me to join the loosing side? _Please! _I'm a Slytherin. Besides, I'm younger than you and I'd rather be surrounded by brats than antics!" he said snottily, sounding curiously like a Malfoy.

Minerva growled like a lion and went to attack Snape furiously with water.

* * *


	31. Future Dreams

**THE DARK CASTLE**

**Chapter 31- Future dreams **

BETA: NEEDED!

2Everyone: http/ www. livejournal. com/ users / draycious

It wasn't everyday a student could say they'd been in a water-war against the teachers. Therefore most of the students thought it would be a good idea to write a letter to the new newspaper called **THE SENSATION**. It was a privately owned paper which (mostly) wrote the truth about things instead of twisting it. Therefore it had quickly gained readers and was quickly becoming the biggest wizarding newspaper in the UK. That's why a several students, all from different houses, came together and wrote an article about what's going on inside Hogwarts grounds for the moment. There were two students from each houses and they were also going to start a Hogwarts newspaper. They didn't have a name for it yet.

All of this hadn't yet reached Blaze's or Draco's ears. Not even Severus had managed to get a wind about this yet. If they had the three of them would probably have stopped these eight students from sending the article. Further more Mr Snape would probably have strangled a certain Collin Creevy for taking pictures of the proceedings at the lake. Since Severus didn't know he'd been both filmed with a magical camera by Collin's brother _and_ photographed the Creevy brothers were still alive and breathing.

Blaze was currently out on the Hogwarts grounds, talking to Draco. It was the first chance had had since the beginning of this long day.

"Draco, have you ever thought about the future?" he asked slowly. It wasn't like him to as that, but he felt the need to do so. And indeed, Draco stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What?" the blond asked.

"Oh you know, what are you going to do?"

"Well," Draco said thoughtfully. "My life has taken quite a turn you know, with me not taking the dark mark. I knew before what I had to do to become one of the inner circle people working for Voldemort, but now I'm not so sure. I enjoy fashion you know," Blaze snorted at that and rolled his eyes while Draco gave him and affronted glare. "Anyway, since I enjoy _fashion_, I was thinking of becoming an designer. I want to design cloths and make perfumes and cosmetics. Yeah, that's what I wanna do!" Draco said and smiled brilliantly. He had only just realized what he wanted to work with. He began to speak with a bubbling inspiration and conviction. "I want to be famous for my exclusive designs, I'd be bigger than Prada, D&G and all those!"

"They're wizards?" Blaze asked.

"Hell yeah! Anyway, I'd make the Malfoy name even more exclusive, can you imagine? I'd make a fortune and everyone will love my work!" Draco cried out.

Blaze laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well, that sounds all well but Dray, do you realise how _gay_ that sounds?" he asked. Draco frowned.

"So?" he asked. Blaze shrugged. He'd thought he could get into a teasing argument with Draco for making that comment but apparently he was wrong.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Why did you ask anyway? What are you going to do?" Draco asked him. Blaze had to keep from bursting out in laugher. He imagined his plans wouldn't go over to well with Draco at the moment. Draco was already confused about where his loyalty lay and right now wouldn't be the right moment to reveal that he was the Lord of the Dark Castle. Maybe someday he could tell Draco.

"You know, that's a good question. I plan to graduate of course, and then I'll take some time off," he said instead. Draco frowned and looked at him. Blaze could feel the question hanging between them. _"What about Voldemort?"_

He chose to ignore the question for now. Instead he turned around and walked back to the castle. Draco followed him. He looked over at the lake and saw a several students swim out there. It was almost time for dinner but the sun was still up.

"Are you going to be down at the lake tomorrow?" Draco asked him.

"I don't know. Probably. I was thinking that maybe I should go and… do something," he finished lamely and Draco didn't push it. He had learned to stay out of his business. In reality Blaze planned on visiting good old Spike for some Voldemort information.

They both went parted ways inside the castle and didn't talk more that evening.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Blaze was sitting across from Spike in a room inside the Dark Castle. They were alone and drinking wine while Spike gave his report.

"How is the old snake doing?" Blaze asked calmly as he sipped his wine from the crystal glass. Spike pondered the question in silence.

"He's still pissed off because of the Ministry fiasco and he's punishing all of us because of it. His health is good, he needs a shower through. Oh, and his mental stability is unstable," Spike said and smirked. Blaze chuckled.

"Down to the real business if you don't mind," he said. Spike nodded.

"Alright, I know he's been doing a lot of planning with Lucius Malfoy. For some reason they've shut out Snape."

"I don't like the sound of that. Do you have any idea why?" Blaze asked and sat up straighter in the leather chair.

"No but I can guess. I think they're suspicious of Snape. I don't know whether it's Lucious Malfoys doing or if it's the Dark lord himself but I believe they both think he's a spy. It's also quite possible that they'll test Snape's loyalties soon." Blaze slammed his glass down and rubbed his eyes.

"My lord?" Spike asked concernedly. Blaze looked up.

"I need you to protect Snape, whatever it takes even if it means you'll no longer be able to spy for us." Spike looked surprised but nodded non-the less.

"Yes My Lord." Blaze rose.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now I'm calling the council. There's no time for lessons anymore. We need to take action," he said darkly before he swept out the room.

* * *


	32. Jerome

**THE DARK CASTLE**

**CHAPTER 32 - COUNCIL MEETING**

http/ www. livejournal. com /users/draycious/ REVIEW ANSWERS HERE

_BETA: MAIL ME!_

NOTES: You may recognize some names of the vampires, however, it's IMPORTANT to note that they're NOT the same as the one's from various books. They're only NAMES like John, Anders, Justin or whatever.

* * *

**Blaze **was sitting, reading a paper, which held every name of those in the council. He was sitting in the high chair in the conference room, and the room was absolutely quiet. Every member of the council was already occupying his or her own chairs. All they waited for was that Blaze should open the meeting and telling them why the sudden summon had taken place. Blaze lay down the papers in a neat pile in front of him and looked around at his "minors." It was a rectangular table and he sat at the short side so he had no problems seeing them all. 

"Good evening gentlemen," he said, knowing that he had their full attention. "I am Blaze. Some of you I've met before and you others are new faces to me but I'm confident we'll get along well." He paused to let his words sink in.

"I've just read those papers," he said and gestured to the pile "It's information about you. Who you are, where you come from and what your job/title is. I don't know how correct they are so pardon me if I'm wrong sometimes. I am however confidant that Damien will update me after this meeting." He looked imploringly at Damien who spoke immediately.

"Of course my lord!"

"With that settled I suggest we get down to business." He said abruptly. "I know a several of you are just dying to know what you've been summoned here for," he said with a wry smile. Xavilier smiled sheepishly.

"Earlier this evening I got a full report on what's Voldemort doing from Spike. Would you please fill them in?" he asked the black haired vampire.

Spike nodded.

"Voldemort has recently been planning something together with Lucius Malfoy. I don't know what and neither does anyone else I've spoken too. I got the feeling that something big is coming up and soon. Furthermore Voldemort's become suspicious of Severus Snape. As you know Severus Snape is spying for the Order of the phoenix. As far as my knowledge reaches, Voldemort will test Snape's loyalties soon. My theory is that Snape is somehow involved in the new plan, in what way I can't think of."

"Thank you Spike. Does anyone know _anything _about this?" Blaze asked. Everyone shook his or her head negative.

"Alright. Xavilier, how does the research of what attacked me in the forest go?" he asked.

"Er… We had some complications in the lab. It turned out that one of the animals we've tested so far was indeed an animagus… when we turned him he put up a fight and killed a several of the animals taken hostage. Futher more he was mute, sir."

Blaze blinked.

"Mute…" he said slowly.

"Yes my Lord. And we think that those he killed also were animaguses working with him. Since they're dead it will be trickier to change them into humans but we're working on it. We've also returned 56 of the animals we've taken since they're clean."

"Alright, so far so good in other words. I was wondering if you can possible arrange an investigation in the 'underworld' to see if they've heard anything about Voldemort's latest plan. However, I wouldn't want it to interfere with your current investigation…"

"That's fine my Lord. I can send out other people to take care of the new investigation."

"My Lord, if I may speak?" Timothy from Black Moon Manor spoke.

Blaze inclined his head to permit it.

"Since my State's main priority is in fact investigation, may I suggest that me and Xavilier co operate in this new mission?" he asked humbly.

"Xavilier?" Blaze asked and left the decision to him. Xavilier looked quite relieved by getting help.

"I'd be most grateful," Xavilier confessed. Blaze nodded.

"Alright, we'll leave it up to you then. You only have to report to the council but you already know all that. Moving on. I'm sure you've all heard about the prophecy where Voldemort and I are involved. The prophecy from the ministry is now destroyed. I also want you to notice that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy are from this moment forth standing underneath our protection. They are not to be harmed in any way and I want everyone who belongs to the DC to protect them. However, no one is to reveal themselves and that's _very_ important. Spread the word around."

Murmurs went around the room. Blaze looked around and saw that some of his members were a bit startled by his decision but no one seemed to be out right disapproving.

"I also summoned you here to make sure we take some action in this war. More and more people are dying even through the papers isn't reporting them. Voldemort _is _out in the open now, but he's still covering up after himself. I haven't seen any pattern in those killings, but I'd like for one of you too look into it. Any volunteers?" he asked. His council seemed to be thinking about it.

"I suggest we let Jerome take care of it," Damien stepped in and said. Everyone reacted to that. In a matter of seconds everyone was speaking at the same time, making it impossible to hear anything. Blaze shrugged and let the Vampire Darth do his job as a peacemaker. He wondered who Jerome was, he couldn't remember reading about it. He looked at his papers again and saw it.

**Jerome, warlock, Stonehenge Inc, Russia. **

_What the hell, he thought. _

"SILENCE!" he thundered. Everyone stopped talking at once. "Kindly explain to me why there is a Warlock in our mists."

Silence met him.

"Um," Xavilier said. "He's a warlock… and I'm sure you noticed that he's in charge of Stonehenge inc, and that's where we perform rituals of all sorts. That a good place to be alone in so we won't be interrupted. Jerome is a member of this council but he couldn't be here today, I'll tell you why later."

"Why is it called INC, in cooperation?" he asked instead after nodding in agreement, if Xavilier felt he couldn't tell him in front of everyone he could wait.

"Well you see, it's like… every state goes to Stonehenge at least once every fifth year and since everyone is using this place we co operate to keep it secret and we also co operate during rituals, hence the name." Damien explained.

Blaze shook his head. "Yes I can see that, but you're cooperating everyday with each other as it is already. Why not use Inc after all our states? Never mind, I suppose it doesn't matter. I was just curious," he said when he saw the other's look of interest. "Please tell me why you don't approve/ or approve of Jerome handling this," he said. Again everyone spoke at the same time and he raised his hand.

"Everyone who is against, raise your hand," he said simply. If he had to make them vote to keep them quiet, then so be it. About half of them raised their hands. Among them was Ambrow. _He seems like a negative guy_, he thought. _Then again he's all for action and he's effective and good in what he's doing. _

"Ambrow, please share your thoughts with us," Blaise said and gestured for him to speak.

"I like Jerome very much, he's a good guy but I don't believe he's the right one for an _investigation. _It seems like we have a lot of them going on right now, but that's beside the point. Jerome is fit for rituals, making them, breaking them. Helping us out in any magical way there is. _That's _he's skill, not snooping around looking for information. I think we should wait in giving him a mission, I've got the feeling that we'll need him later when Voldemort begins using old magic."

"Wisely spoken," Blaze said in agreement. The one's on the approving side looked slightly down when he said that. "However, I think it's only fair for us to hear what those on Jerome's side has to say in all this," he finished with a slight smile. "Lane, if you please?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I'm not so sure about Jerome now after Ambrow told us his point of view… But if I should stick to my thought earlier I believe Jerome is a great option for searching for a connection between the murders. He's got a great mind and he's very bright. He could also use his warlock magic to convince people telling him their secrets and leaving no trace behind. He's also known for getting out of tight spots and I'm sure the one who looks for the connection will find himself in a several tricky situations."

"Alright thank you for that input. Is there anyone else who wish to add something on either side?" Blaze asked. No one made a sound.

"Alright then I'll give you my point of view. First out I must admit that I'm very curious about Jerome and I can't wait to meet him, I'm sure he's a fantastical character. Also, I'd like to hold on to Jerome for a little bit longer. I'm sure someone else can take care of this mission and I got just the right person for it," he smiled.

"Who?" Ambrow asked interested.

"Why you of course!" he said pleasantly. He was pretty sure Ambrow could do it even through he was pretty straight forwards sometimes.

"Me? But my Lord!" Ambrow said stunned.

"What, you're not pleased?" he asked in a slightly dark voice, making him flinch.

"I am my Lord, thank you," Ambrow said quickly.

Blaze nodded happily and ordered a cup of blood to each vampire and some green tea to the others. Then he looked up and said something that shocked them all. Most of the members choked on their drinks. Did their Lord just _say that_?

"And now I want to know; how does everyone feel about an alliance with Voldemort?"

**THE COUNCIL MEMBERS:**

**Name Leader for the State Country Function (in the council)**

Milo, Blackforest Cave, England, Representative (for the state)

Liornell, Elfwood, England, Rep

Scorrow, Moonwood Village,England,Rep

Blake. Waterfalls Valley, Bulgaria, Rep

Armand, Pineforest's Cliff, Sweden, Rep

Louis, Undead Village, USA, Rep

Orion, Crystal river dale, New Zeeland, Rep

Dylan, Mathoria, Iceland, Rep

Devon, Dark Valley, USA, Rep

Darth, Dark dale, USA, Rep

Chaim, Divin'ey Cair, Brazil, Rep

Lane, Dark Moon, Philipphine Islands, Rep

Timothy, Black Moon Manor, Italy, Rep

Cozz, Entinaz, Canada, Rep

Damien, DC, England, VD Lord

Xavilier, DC, England, Investigator ( and more)

Spike, DC, England, Spy

Liornell, Elfwood, England, Representative of the Elves

Ambrow,Moonwood Village, England , rep of the Werewolves

Lestat, Dark Dale2, Romania, rep of the Vampires

Dül, Divin'ey Cair, Brazil, Secretary during meetings

Darth, Dark Dale, USA, Peace keeper in the council

Jerome, Stonehenge inc,Russia,REP, Warlock. Magical adviser.

* * *


	33. Council2

**THE DARK CASTLE**

**CHAPTER 33**

By Pure Black

CHECK OUT: www. live journal. com/users/ draycious

BETA: DA Woods (Dew)

**NOTE: HERE IS A REMINDER OF WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE STORY:**

**

* * *

**

**THE COUNCIL MEMBERS:**

**Name Leader for the State Country Function (in the council)**

Milo, Blackforest Cave, England, Representative (for the state)

Liornell, Elfwood, England, Rep

Scorrow, Moonwood Village, England, Rep

Blake, Waterfalls Valley, Bulgaria, Rep

Armand, Pineforest's Cliff, Sweden, Rep

Louis, Undead Village, USA, Rep

Orion, Crystal river dale, New Zeeland, Rep

Dylan, Mathoria, Iceland, Rep

Devon, Dark Valley, USA, Rep

Darth, Dark dale, USA, Rep

Chaim, Divin'ey Cair, Brazil, Rep

Lane, Dark Moon, Philipphine Islands, Rep

Timothy, Black Moon Manor, Italy, Rep

Cozz, Entinaz, Canada, Rep

Damien, DC, England, VD Lord

Xavilier, DC, England, Investigator ( and more)

Spike, DC, England, Spy

_Liornell, Elfwood, England, Representative of the Elves (also; Above)_

Ambrow, Moonwood Village, England , rep of the Werewolves

Lestat, Dark Dale 2, Romania, rep of the Vampires

Dül, Divin'ey Cair, Brazil, Secretary during meetings

Darth, Dark Dale, USA, Peacekeeper in the council

Jerome, Stonehenge inc, Russia, REP, Warlock. Magical adviser.

SPIKE'S REPORT

-Voldemort is planning something together with Lucius M

- Voldemort is suspicious of Severus Snape

- Voldemort will soon test SS's loyalties.

XAVILIER'S INVESTIGATION

-They discovered one Animagus, which they transformed. In turn the wizard killed a several other animals which Xavilier suspects were also animaguses, the work has also been delayed since their alive Animagus is mute.

BLAZE'S REQUEST (Some of them)

- Investigation in the underworld about Lord Voldemort's new plans. The investigation was given to Timothy from Black Moon manor, which will co- work with Xavilier.

- Severus and Draco are under the DC's protection.

- Search for a pattern in Voldemort's (seemingly) random killings. The task was given to AMBROW.

----

BLAZE is no longer HARRY POTTER, read chapter 18 for explanation.

SEVERUS thinks BLAZE is a slayer.

DRACO had befriended BLAZE.

BLAZE does no longer like HOGWARTS.

BLAZE is the DC Lord, owns and leads the whole thing.

THE DARK CASTLE places are called STATES.

ONE person is in charge for each state. THEY in turn have to answer to BLAZE.

THE DC people likes to PARTY, they are also sexual creatures.

They are DARK but not necessarily EVIL.

They are VAMPIRES, ELVES or WEREWOLVES.. Well alright, and one WARLOCK

THEY ARE THE BEST IN THEIR BREED, they're all strong and loyal.

Um, that's all for now. Let's get this fucker going, shall we?

* * *

CHAPTER 33

"Alright, hear me out before any of you say something. I've thought about this a great deal and I believe an alliance with Voldemort would give us a great advantage over the Ministry. Together with Voldemort's forces our own forces can attack and bring the Ministry down. Preferable killing Fudge in the process. It would be a fading memory, nothing more", Blaze said soberly and his eyes flashed angrily when he thought about Fudge. How he hated that man. At first he had only felt mild irritation, then a full blow irritation and now... hate. Well, he deserved it, he thought with a mental shrug.

"And then what" Liornell asked interested, almost intrigued by the subject itself.

"After we have made sure that the Ministry is down, we will dump Voldemort and focus on bringing down Dumbledore.

"So what you're basically saying is that we use Voldemort and fuck him in the ass, then leave him" Ambrow asked with a grin that spread through the room.

"We'll fuck him in the ass, yeah, that's right!" Blaze agreed and laugher of mirth rung around the room.

"Good thinking my lord" Xavilier said.

"Why, thank you! I believe I used the Slytherin motto; I'll be there as long as it works for me," he said with a satisfied smile when he looked around the table.

"But my Lord, why do we dump him _before_ we have taken out Dumbledore? Why don't we use Voldemort any further" Spike asked and the room quieted. Blaze raised his eyebrows.

"Why, my lovely" he asked in a silky voice and Spike blushed. He did not wait for a response. Instead he answered his own question. "Because we have already used the ass which mean it is no longer a virgin" he said and was met by blank stares. He sighed.

"The longer we stay with Voldemort and his league, the bigger the risk is that he will either find out about our plans or secrets. We shall not underestimate Voldemort and his minors because they are by no means stupid. We _are_ smarter and we _are_ better, but in the long run that could be our downfall. I want you all to keep that in mind and reach that to your states. Tables can be turned; even the untapped could be the winner. First and foremost we must from here on concentrate on an alliance with Voldemort and then the Ministry. After that we lay low, Ambrow, shut your mouth" he said in one breath. "I know you are keen on two quick attacks, Ministry and Dumbledore so no one will be prepared but not this time."

Ambrow shut his mouth with an audibly click but looked very unhappy.

"Fucking hell" Damien groaned.

"What" Xavilier asked him curiously.

"Does any of you actually comprehend how much work we have ahead of us? Does anyone realise how huge this is? It's a war for fucks sake! This must be the first time in the whole DC history that _everyone_ will actually have to work their ass off to make this work" he exclaimed. By the looks of it no one had yet seen it that way.

"Aww, am I a demanding leader" Blaze asked jokingly in a baby voice and received a half heartily glare which eh ignored, "Well then" he said and addressed the room "Since you have all been assigned work I will leave you to it. Count on a new meeting three days from now so I can know things have proceeded. Have a great day; and remember, I do not like failures" he said as a reminder. Everyone hurriedly stood up and bowed down low when he walked out the doors.

Damien caught up with him in the hall. Blaze glanced at him.

"So what do you think" he finally asked his teacher. Damien glanced at the stone wall as they walked further down the hall.

"I meant what I said; we will have to work out asses off in order to establish all this and reach your goals… which I still do not know what they are exactly", he said imploringly but Blaze ignored it.

"Do you think he will join" he asked instead. He wanted another persons opinion.

"Who, Voldemort" Blaze nodded, "Well, how should I know? You are the one with the connection! If I should take a wild guess however, I think he will… eventually. He is known to be attracted and drawn towards power. I do not think he will be able to resist your offer."

"It is a good thing everyone is so loyal in DC or I would be worried over the fact that my people will be buddy-buddy with the Death eaters," Blaze offered some of his thoughts.

"Yeah well, I do not think anyone is _that _interested in the death eaters to be honest," Damien told him "We are above them after all." Blaze smiled slightly, Damien sounded positively snobbish, something he had never heard before. He guessed everyone in the DC had been feed that piece of information from the beginning of their life so he was not all that surprised.

"No" he asked as they took a turn and walked down the stairs.

"Voldemort better not throw one of his famous hissy-fits when he is with us through," Damien muttered darkly and kicked a forgotten muggle Coca-cola can down the rest of the stairs.

"If he dose I will be the crap out of him," Blaze offered and Damien laughed.

"You do that and I'll watch! But tell me what you will do with your Slytherin friend?"

"Who, Draco you mean? Well, I have not thought about Snape and him so much really…"

They stopped as they reached the main hall. No one was there, which was odd but Damien pointed at the clock and Blaze realized that everyone was having a midnight snack.

"You do not suppose I can being them here for a while, do you" he asked Damien.

"What! Are you going to tell them about us" Damien asked, his eyes wide open.

"I don't know, maybe," he said thoughtfully. They both stood in silence while another person came down the stairs. It was Liornell. He moved gracefully and came over to them.

"My Lord, Damien," he said respectfully.

"Oh, hello Liornell. Did you come down for a snack" Damien asked. Liornell grimaced.

"No, not really. I am not hungry. I actually wanted to talk to you, my lord," he said and turned to Blaze. Damien rolled his eyes when he was ignored by the other elf.

"Liornell, please call me Blaze in private," he said as he checked out the other elf. He was very fit indeed, it made him wonder how he would look without anything on… at all. The blond elf looked really good in a green robe. It was almost as green as his own eyes. Liornell let his Lord gaze his body without showing off how flattered he really was over his lord's attraction to him.

"If I do not get it all wrong you are the leader for Elfwood, right" Blaze asked in a slightly husked voice. Liornell's dark gray eyes darkened slightly and he replied with a slight tremble in his voice.

"That is correct my Lord."

"And what does Elfwood work with" Blaze whispered close to Liornell's sensitive elf ears.

"Wha- oh. It's different. We are 52 013 inhabitants and we… have a great.. Capacity for doing random works.. That requires many people…" he forced out and did no at all act all the 419 years that he had actually was. .

"I see," Blaze said and stepped back "In that case, is what you have to tell me really important or can it wait three days? I really have to get back to Hogwarts" he said with his normal voice and Damien snorted behind his hand. Liornell blinked before pulling himself together.

"That was mean my Lord, and yes I can wait" he said with a growl. Blaze laughed.

"That is good. Now good night my good looking elf, I will see you soon" he said and walked out of the castle with Damien hot on his heals.

Damien laughed for a good five minutes.

"Alight, that is enough! What is so funny" he stopped and asked slightly cross since he did not understand what was so funny. They stood in the middle of the forest, which was surrounding the Dark Castle. It was dark and gloomy, the ancient forest was looking scarier than ever but Blaze was calm because he knew nothing could harm him so close to the DC. For all he knew his people lived in the forest and were hunting in it right now as it were. Blackforest, as they called it since it was so dark all the time, even during the day since the threes grew so close together and the treetops melted into one and prevented the sunlight from slipping through. It was a perfect forest for the vampires to live, even through they could walk in sunshine, any idiot knew that they preferred the darkness before anything else.

"Oh Blaze" Damien wheezed and dried a few tears of laugher from his face. "I do not know how you do it but the mere presence of you seem to make our most picky men in the Dark Castle melt into a puddle of goo around you" he said.

Blaze looked at him surprised.

"What" he said.

"You heard me! It so damn funny! Just watching them all loose control around you, it is like you are an fucking veela or something.. You are not, are you" Damien asked suspiciously and looked him up and down. Blaze swatted his arm.

"Nooo" he said darkly "Why do you ask anyway? You know everything about me, and my bloodline. Even more than I do" he said and crossed his arms.

"Wellll…" Damien said slowly "I just do not understand why everyone is attracted to you" At Blaze's indignant glare he hurried to explain.

"I mean it is not that you are not attractive, I mean, Damn! You are _very_ attractive indeed. It is just that you affect everyone in some way. You know…" he finished meekly. Blaze shook his head.

"You know… I am not even going to ask what you drank behind my back today" He said with humor. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be that way! But I still think it is funny."

"Whatever. Let's go to Hogwarts immediately before my dear old uncle alert everyone I am not there" Damien nodded and they were off.

Blaze crept down in his bed in the Gryffindor tower. He had seen Severus and talked a little bit to him. What they talked about was nothing of importance. As he lay on the back in his bead he began to remember Chaim. The elf that he had danced with once at a party, the elf that wanted to be with him and who, apparently, was pretty serious about fucking people. He sighed. He had so many balls-project up in the air for the moment that he could soon hardly even remember his own name. But as soon as Voldemort would accept, and he would, eventually, he could take care of the Chaim issue. Even through he did not know himself what to do he felt like he could no longer ignore it. If he was to be a good Lord then he could not ignore certain things just because it was convenient for him. As a leader he would have to show his people that he wasn't an arrogant as whole that needed his head deflated. Instead he vowed to treat his people with respect, just like they treated him.

Anyways, he smiled when he thought about Dumbledore. He would go down, yes indeed. He had a plan on letting one of his own people apply as the new headmaster for Hogwarts, in some way he would be able to do that. He did not know how yet but one day… one day he would take control. But now it was time for sleep, tomorrow conquer the world!

* * *


	34. 34 The Window

**

* * *

**

**THE DARK CASTLE **

CHAPTER 34

_By Pure Black_

**BETA**: DA Woods

**Check out**: www. livejournal. com/users/draycious

NOTE: Tell me if you would like to have some Slash scenes and I'll think about it.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night. He did not know what woke him, so he lay absolutely still and listened. With narrowed eyes he scanned the room, or as much as he could see of it. Before he had went to bed he had half closed the bed curtains, so he could only see straight forward and towards the right side. He saw half of the big window as well as Neville's bed. Even the outline of Dean's he could see in the darkness. The only light source came from the window, the pale moonlight shone through and bathed the room in a pale, spooky silver light. It wasn't a full moon yet but it would be in a couple of days. It looked like it was snowing outside and the wind seemed strong. Slowly he sat up in bed. He tried not to make a sound, which was difficult since the beddings had a tendency of rustling he stiffened when he heard a sound again. It came from the window. It was a scratching sound, like nails or pawns. Slightly unnerved by the sound he drew up and stood on his knees in the middle of the bed. He reached behind him with one hand and searched underneath the pillow for his wand. Even through he could do wand less magic flawlessly by now, he still needed his wand. It was important because he needed to keep his appearances up no matter what. In situations like these it was a bit frustrating since all he really wanted was to march over to the window, blast it open and kill whatever it was that prevented his sleep. Even Dark Lords could get cranky when they did not get enough sleep. 

At least he knew that whatever it was that made that sound was on the _outside _of the window. It was always important to know where the enemy were. It was rule number one. Damien had literarily beaten that one into him. He inched forward as soon as he had his wand in a firm grip. He frowned deeply. He some how had to fight the thing outside without waking the others in the dorm. It was not an easy task a hand. He already knew that they were still asleep since he had his senses open. That was probably why he had woken up in the first place since the scratching was pretty faint.

He furrowed his brow.

It was almost as if "the thing" tried to get in without waking anyone up. He wondered why. He took a peak out of his curtains to be able to see the whole window and not just half of it. He still saw nothing. And whoever or whatever it was, had put up an secret mist around itself so he could not sense what breed it was right off. He slithered out the bed like a smooth snake and went down on the floor with a silent thud. He then proceed to crawl on all fours to his trunk. He opened it and searched through it in the darkness. He found a small leather stop/purse and took it out before silently shutting the heavy black lid of his trunk with a silent snap. He then kept himself in the crunched position as he untied a leather strap from the stop/ purse. He managed to open it pretty quickly since the leather was new and smooth.

He looked over at the window and since he saw no one, he ran over to Ron's bed next to his. He wriggled underneath the hangings and came face to face with a sleeping Ron. He stick his hand down the purse and took out some glittering yellow powder and blew it over Ron's face while whispering the simple word "sleep". It was a magical powder created by the elves. Damien had given it to him to dispose over as he saw fit. The ones that were under the influence of the powder would not wake up by any means the following hours after they had been in dosed with the powder.

Blaze snuck around all beds and made sure they slept through everything. He could not very well have them watching him while he fought that thing. Yes, they thought that he were Harry Potter (which he was not anymore), but _Harry Potter _should not be able to survive by skill, but by _luck_. So he could not show anyone what knowledge he had. Blaze was confident that he could take on whatever it was outside and win, and if not, and if the thing attacked the others and they died…

He shrugged in the darkness.

My bad, he thought carelessly.

He stiffened when another scratch was heard. It was louder this time, violent almost. As if _it_ was irritated or something. He raised his eyebrows when a dark blue flash made itself known outside, and the window sprung open. Without wasting no more time he strode over to the window in a few quick steps without hesitation, all the time keeping a strong shield up around himself in case something wanted to slash him and tear him apart like an werewolf running berserk. He had an sneaking suspicion that the thing outside was invincible and hence nothing could be seen. He still did not think that it was an natural invincibility. Some kind of magic kept it that way, not an special ability that came with the breed. Whatever it was, it was not like the thestrals. Just as he was about to reach out a hand and grab whatever it was, something big toned up above him in the window, only centimeters from his face appeared. Blaze jumped back with a startled growl, not scream. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Jesus **Fucking **Christ on ecstasy, Chaim! When was the last time you cut your nails?" He burst out in a chocked voice. Chaim looked around quickly.

"It is alright" Blaze said as his heartbeat calmed down "I dozed them with sleeping powder. We can talk freely."

Chaim nodded and bowed down in front of him. He had still yet to talk. Then again Chaim had always seem like the dark, tall handsome, strong and quiet type of guy.

"Raise," Blaze said and touched Chaim's shoulder lightly. Chaim stood up and they stared at one another. Claim's face was mostly in shadows since his back was turned toward the window, but Blaze could still see the deep blue eyes void of any gray, unlikely everyone else with blue eyes. He saw the muscular body, the black hair falling down in front of his eyes. The pale pink lips that were slightly parted and theblue colored eyes that was watching him… he wanted to reach out and touch Chaim but he refrained.

"So…" he said instead "Why have you come to me? I find it hard to believe that Damien would have sent you just so I could practice what he has taught me about sneak attacks" he said with a little humor, intentionally ruining the moment.

Chaim seemed to find it funny too because he smiled but he did not laugh.

"No, Damien did not send me even through he might wish he had when he hears that I made you get up on your toes and practice the arts he had taught you. It is his dream, I swear, he could even get an orgasm just from hearing that you are a good student" he said dryly. Blaze raised and eyebrow. He had not expected Chaim to say that. He walked back to his bed and sat down.

"You never answered my question," he pointed out and leaned back against the pillows. Chaim nodded.

"I came here because… because I missed you. I realize that I have taken things in my own hands, but I could not stop myself from seeing you " he said and hung his head as he waited for the punishment to come. Blaze did not give it. Instead he studied the elf calmly. He was so strong and probably independent too, yet he stood here, being all submissive.

"Is that all your reasons" he asked slowly.

"Yes my Lord," Chaim answered silently. He showed his submission even clearer than before by sinking down on his knees and Blaze found that he liked it. And he found it disturbing that he liked it… a distressing thought. He shook those thoughts away.

"You realize that you could have compromised my position by coming here" he asked, his voice made of silk. He watched Chaim shiver.

"My Lord… I took great care in planning this, so no one found out..." he trailed off. Blaze sighed.

"Since you are here now you may as well stay. I will not punish you but I wont be so kind in the future, am I understood" he asked sharply. Chaim finally looked up.

"Crystal, my lord."

Blaze nodded. He stood up and crossed the room. He went over to the window and shut it gently. He did not want to wake up in a snow land next morning. Smiling a little he turned to Chaim and offered his hand which Chaim took with a questioning look.

"Come, join me in bed. It is cold here now because of you and you might as well fix it" he said with a little smirk. Chaim nodded and hisblue eyes shone of something Blaze could not decipher. What he did know was that he would have a busy night ahead of him, if yet ever so desirable.

* * *


	35. Sor

**

* * *

**

**THE DARK CASTLE**

_**Chapter 35**_

**BETA: **Alex

**INFO: **www. livejournal. com/uders/draycious** PROMISE ME YOU'LL HAVEA LOOK!**

* * *

Blaze looked at the peaceful face beside him. Chaim had been totally exhausted after their fucking- session. Blaze had not expected Chaim to be such a submissive creature, but yet he was. Still, Blaze had a strong suspicion that Chaim was only comfortable being submissive in this relationship, and he wasn't going to complain about that. He would have to look wide and miles away to find a tight ass like Chaim's. He laughed quietly when Chaim began to nuzzle the pillow. It was nothing like earlier when Chaim had arched down in the pillows.

**FLASH BACK**

"Do you like that?" Blaze whispered huskily as he threw some extra force behind his thrust into Chaim's tight, hot heat. Chaim arched off the bed, and threw his head down in the pillows so his face almost couldn't be seen.

"I guess you do," he said with a sexy laugh. Chaim screamed out when he hit his prostate again and again. Blaze was extremely glad for both the sleeping powder as well as the silencing charms around his bed. For being such a quiet guy, Chaim had a loud vocal cord during sex. He began thrusting in earnest when he felt his balls tightening. Soon his hot sperm was spurting into Chaim's ass, and he was climaxing all over them. He fell onto Chaim's chest and they both panted hard. Yet, only minutes later Blaze was hard again and they had another go.

**END FLASHBACK**

It was soon morning, and he knew he had to wake him up. It would not do to be seen with Chaim by his other dorm mates. He also had a busy morning with lots of talking and scheming. He wished he didn't have to take care of everything right now, but being a Dark Lord also meant he was a busy man. He needed to figure out how he could contact Voldemort, and somehow he didn't think an owl would do it. He had a little plan formed out already, but it was pretty risky. He also needed to be inside the DC castle in order to perform it. Hogwarts was too crowded, and filled with nosy students. He also couldn't seem to shake off Ron these days.

"He seriously needs to find himself a boyfriend," he said out load. He now knew that Ron did indeed have the hots for him, and it totally disgusted him. He would rather die than to be with Ron, any Weasley for that matter. The whole family was so awkward. Besides, he was constantly surrounded by extremely hot people in his castle, so why would he ever look twice at anyone else in this school?

He returned to the present when Chaim moved again and he decided it was time to wake him up. He leaned over Chaim and have him a lazy kiss.

"Come on, your Lord requires your duties," he whispered. Chaim woke up and looked at him sleepy-eyed. Blaze grinned mischievously and decided to wake him up properly.

Nothing is better than a quick morning fuck, he though as he flipped Chaim over to his stomach.

**LATER**

He got dressed after his shower. Chaim had left earlier through the window. He assumed that Chaim would get home the same way he came. Today felt like a good day, since it certainly had started well. He had managed to take his shower before anyone else woke up, which was good since he didn't particularly feel like being ogled in the shower by his horny roommates. He hated teenagers. They would probably not even know how to satisfy a man or woman, no matter how hard they tried and no matter how many magazines they read. He snorted in disgust.

Dressed in black pants and a simple black shirt he left the Gryffindor tower for breakfast. He hoped Draco would wait for him in the corner outside the Great Hall. He wanted to have a word with him.

As he had predicted Draco stood in the corner.

"Hey" he said since there were no other people around.

"Hi Blaze." He stopped right in front of Draco.

"Do you mind just grabbing something to eat and then come straight out here? I want to talk to you and we can do that over breakfast. I need to save time, I have a busy day ahead of me," he said quietly.

Draco nodded at once.

"Sure, sounds alright. It must be important," he said, fishing for information. Blaze gave him a little half smile, telling him he was caught.

"You'll see," he said and disappeared into the hall. He went over to the still empty Gryffindor table. He had made up his mind last night- he was going to protect Draco and Severus no matter what, and in order to do that they needed to know what he was. He had sent a message with Chaim to tell Damien that they should expect company tonight. Yes, he would indeed bring Severus and Draco to the DC castle. He was very sure that Draco and Severus was loyal to him no matter what, and in a way he also felt obligated to tell Severus about the DC. After all, it all should have been Severus's, not his.

He leaned over the table and took a plain toast in his hand, turned around and walked out into the hall again. Severus had never been an early riser, since he preferred to stay up all night long and stalk the dark hallways at night like a bat from hell. He certainly did carry some vampire traits, come to think about it, perhaps he really was one. He was the brother of James Potter and he in turn was he son of the DC leader. And since he, Blaze had vampire traits, would it be that strange if Severus did too? He had to look into that later. Preferably when this whole war thing was over. Right now he had to talk to Draco, and in the corner of his eyes he could see the blonde leaving his table.

"A muffin, Draco?" he asked once they were outside. "Let's go to the lake," he added when Draco only smirked at his earlier remark. Draco could be impossible at times. He also had a sweet tooth like no other creature he knew. It made him wonder why Draco was so bloody fit all the time.

"Why are we going to the lake? We won't run, will we?" he asked worriedly. Blaze rolled his eyes.

"_No_ Draco, we won't run. We are simply going to talk, and I want you to pay attention to what I'm going to say. Your future might depend on it."

"Why are you so keen on talking about the future with me lately? It's all you ever do," Draco whined. Blaze decided to ignore him and in silence they went to the lake. They sat down on some rocks and took a few minutes to savor nature before the heavy subject was brought up.

"I can't take it any more, tell me what you want!" Draco burst out. Blaze could tell his curiosity had reached its peak.

"My god Draco, we need to work on that trait," he said. Draco crossed his arms in mock anger.

"Listen, I want to take you someplace tonight," he said. Draco opened his mouth but Blaze cut him off. "I know that you're dying to find out where, but you will simply have to wait, because I am not going to change my mind about this. I will not only bring you, but Severus as well. You need to be quiet about this meeting tonight, you'll have to promise me that because tonight you will find out something that might be life-altering for you," he said seriously and thought about the fact that he might give his permission to either the vampires or werewolves to turn Draco if he desired.

"Life-altering? What the fuck? Why don't you just tell me all you know Blaze? It would be so much easier than just giving me bits and pieces of the picture!" Draco said angrily and Blaze was reminded of himself in Dumbledore's office after the Ministry fiasco. He sighed. He knew it wasn't right of him to do this to Draco.

"I don't like you questioning me, but I will tell you something else. However, that is the last thing you'll hear, got that?" he said. Draco nodded, still cross with him. "Tonight I will take you to a place that belongs to me. All those times I have disappeared I have been there, well, mostly anyway. Also, you are going to meet some friends of mine. Everything will be explained tonight," he continued to explain. Draco nodded.

"It's not much to go off of," Draco said.

"No it's not," he admitted. "It will have to do though. You will understand after tonight, I promise."

"Good. So is it just me and Severus who will be going, or will you drag someone else with you? I presume you will be with us?"

"It's just the three of us. No one else," he confirmed. He turned his head around and looked up at the school. The castle was magnificent, but not as stunning as the DC castle. Nothing he had seen so far could be compared to what DC had to offer. He would have said that even if he wasn't the owner. He had perhaps never been an objective person, but his training with Damien had taught him to look at things from every angle before making up his mind about something. Speaking of which, he wondered what was going through Damien's head. They had not had a lesson for some time, and it made him wonder what Damien was planning for him. It ought to be something big, and slightly intimidating. He would have to ask the elf when he saw him, though he doubted he would get much information.

"How long is this going to take?" Draco asked and he turned his attention upon the blonde again. Draco was a beautiful person; he really did have looks on his side.

"It depends, on you most of all. Mostly how easily you grasp what's being thrown at you, as well as the traveling back and forth."

"Could you give me a rough estimate?" Draco asked.

"Five hours, maybe six. It could be earlier. It's impossible to say really." He knew that five hours wasn't nearly enough. It would take a several days to even explore the castle and its grounds. He had thought Hogwarts was huge, but the DC was enormous. That's why so many people can live there comfortably. He himself hadn't even seen his estates yet.

"Let's go inside. Time passed while we were walking here. You're so slow Draco!" he said jokingly.

"Man, I can outrun you anytime I want," Draco boasted. Blaze snorted.

"I doubt that Blondie," he said with a knowing smile. "Get up, we need to go or we'll be late."

Together they walked back to the castle, and in the hall they parted with the promise to meet at midnight in the same corner Draco had stood in earlier this morning.

Two hourslater Blaze was walking towards his DADA class. On either side of him were the other two thirds of the golden trio. He was getting more frustrated by the second. He hated it when they chewed each other out, even more so when he was in the middle and his ears had to take all the bullshit they provided. As if that wasn't enough, he also had to encounter his DADA professor Sor Wrigley. He hated that man with passion. When they entered the classroom everyone else was already there, but they weren't late. Blaze gave a sigh of relief when he saw that the only empty table only held two people.

"You two go sit there. I will sit somewhere else," he said and left them without waiting for an answer. He located one empty seat next to Blaise Zabini and sat down. He gave a small nod towards the boy and he got one back. Draco turned around in the bench before them.

"Is everything all right Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah, now it is," he said with a slight smile and a quick glance towards Ron and Hermione. Draco nodded and turned back into his seat when Sor entered the classroom.

"Hello students. Today we are going to have a practical lesson." Cheers sounded from all around the classroom. "Yes, yes, now settle down. I know that you're all excited to get some action." A several people giggled when they heard that and Blaze rolled his eyes. How typical, he thought. Wrigley blushed slightly when he too caught on what he had just said. "Ahem, right. So let's pair up the way you are seated, and follow me," he said quickly. Everyone stood up with lots of scraping in chairs and exited murmurs. Together the class followed Sor to the dueling hall. When they entered it didn't look like it usually did. Instead, it was transfigured to look like some sort of enchanted forest. The girls went all fairy-eyed at the sight and the guys squirmed. It looked so very girly. The trees were dark green, and the branches had small pink hearts in them.

"Fuck," Draco exclaimed from beside him when they all spotted a unicorn running past in the distance. The whole room was enchanted to have no ends, and seemed almost three-dimensional. There were no walls spotted, no nothing. It was like a whole new world.

"What's the matter Draco? I thought you liked this kind of shit," he murmured teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up," Draco hissed back and Blaze smirked as well as Blaise who had heard their conversation.

"What do you think we'll do here? It doesn't look very dangerous," Blaise said arrogantly.

"Well I don't know about that, looks can be deceiving," Blaze murmured and looked around. That was the most important lesson Damien had taught him. Never trust what you see, it could be an illusion. Often the most innocent looking things were the most harmful ones. Everyone but Blaze jumped when they heard a scream. He immediately went on high alert and scanned the area. He soon found Lavender Brown waist- deep in some green goo that had previously been healthy looking grass. He whipped around and saw that Sor Wrigley had left them. Blaze immediately realized that this was some kind of test. Presumably quite a few teachers had put this world together, and they were now watching them from some place near, ready to step in if the situation became critical. So this was a test, nothing to worry about. His leader instincts kicked in, and he began to take charge of things.

"STOP!" he yelled out when he saw a few guys running towards Lavender. He whipped out his wands and froze them, then summoned them towards him so they would all be on safe ground. Everyone was screaming, and he suspected that quite a few people were screaming obscenities towards him for stopping Lavender's "Saviours". Lavender had sunk even deeper now, and she thrashed around wildly.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he screamed and sent off a spell that exploded above their heads. Most people in the class calmed. Those who didn't were shut up by their mates.

"Look, everyone stay put. This room is an illusion, nothing in here is real. Do not step towards Lavender because you will fall through just like she did."

"So what are you saying, should we just let her die?" Parvati screamed hysterically.

"No, we aren't going to do shit, but I am. You stay here," he said and took a few steps towards Lavender. He was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Harry, do you think this is wise?" Hermione said worriedly. Surprisingly he didn't have to say a thing, because Draco stepped in and did it for him.

"Let him do his thing Granger. Potter is always playing the hero, it seems like that's all he is good at." Ron lunged but Blaze didn't pay anymore attention. He _could_ end everything right here and now, but where would be the fun in that? He also could tell everyone that nothing in here could really hurt them, but he wanted them to fret. He supposed he had a sadistic side. Perhaps it ran in the family, since Snape had that trait too. He also wanted to get a golden star in the teachers' books, since it might help him get away with even more things than he already did. He looked closely at the ground. He could see a barely visible line that showed where the unsafe area began. It was almost like quicksand. He went down on his knees and summoned a branch. He poked it at the ground and it went straight trough.

"Aright guys, here is where this thing begins, stay clear!" he said over his shoulder.

"Hurry Harry! She doesn't have much time!" Hermione said. A chorus of voices agreed with her. Blaze stood up and used a stability spell that Sor Wrigley had taught them earlier in the year. He curiously poked the ground again with the branch, and it didn't go through this time. He used the branch as a locator while he walked forward. He had to use the spell five more times before he could reach Lavender. By now she was down in it up to her neck. He used his hands to drag her up, it went slow first but then she was released with a sloppy and disgusting sound. He grimaced as Lavender threw herself at him, shaking with shock and crying. His clothes were totally ruined at this point. He went back to his classmates who hadn't moved. They had taken his words seriously, and he was secretly pleased at that. He handed Lavender over to her friends with some difficultly since she didn't want to let go f him. He then joined Draco and Blaise again after being thanked thoroughly by the Gryffindors. The DADA class this year was a big one, and didn't only consist of two houses, but of all four.

"You look beautiful," Draco said sarcastically.

"Really? I didn't know this thing turned you on, why, I suppose I always knew you had a strange fetish of some sort," he retorted quickly. Blaise doubled over in laugher at Draco's face of shock.

"Fucker," Draco murmured and blushed. Hermione came over to them and everyone in the class quieted down to listen to her.

"Harry, why didn't you just summon Lavender?" she asked.

"Because Hermione, that is a _magical _swamp. It doesn't allow any kind of magical help directed towards the caught person, and a rope would have had us working to get her up for hours. Those swamps can be pretty strong and hold their prey quite tight when they want to. I used the easiest and simplest way to get her up. I used the stability charm, and there was nothing more to it," he said simply. Hermione looked put out and frustrated that she hadn't come up with that.

"Now what Harry?" Neville asked. "Where are we going?"

"Why, straight through the forest of course," he said with a cheeky grin.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"Yes of course, what other way is there? This is an enchanted forest, and that means there is only one way out, and that one is straight through," he explained.

"Does that mean we are stuck in here?" Neville asked with a shaky voice. Blaze turned to him with his lips in a thin line, and his face grim. His green eyes blazed into Neville's blue, naïve ones.

"Yes" he said.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**

* * *

**

**THE DARK CASTLE**

_**-CHAPTER THIRTYSIX- **_

**BETA: **tammy

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

**OTHER: **Http// hp. adultfanfiction. net /story.p hp?no600007596

* * *

Blaze surveyed the magical forest they were standing in. He was positive they wouldn't get out of this spot easily. He tried to remember what kind of spell he could use to stabilize the ground in front of them. He went over to the edge again and sank down on his knees, quite a bit away from the others. He couldn't stand their voices whining and complaining. Didn't they understand this was a plot made by the teachers? Sometimes he wondered if he too had really been that stupid when he first entered Hogwarts. If he was he could indeed understand Snape's point of view regarding the students. They really were imbeciles and whiny brats. The tricky part with showing off was that he couldn't be too good, he had to walk the fine line between good and exceptional, so he could still convince Dumbledore and the Ministry he was no threat in case they would view him as mentally unstable again. He also didn't want Voldemort to catch any word about his powers just yet. He still had to make a good plan how to approach Voldemort. Then again he could always push that responsibility over to someone else, he had that power since he was the Lord and no one else. It would be someone he trusted, like Damien for instance. He shook his head to clear out those distracting thought. There was no use getting caught up in that now, he had to live in the present. 

He tentatively poked the ground again, before summoning two fairly equally big stones. His classmates drew nearer to see what he was doing, they were always anxious to see him in action in one way or another. He ignored them and spelled the first stone so it glowed orange. The glow seemed to seep into the stone and disappear. Satisfied he threw the stone out in the swamp as far as he could get it. For a second nothing happened, and he felt a bit disappointed, but then things started bubble and heat over out where the stone had hit. He got up off his knees and quickly took a few steps back, just in case. His chickens for classmates hid behind him, making sure he was up in front. He rolled his eyes at them but in the next second he instinctively ducked for cover when a sickly wet explosion of goo, erupted like a three-meter high fountain out there.

"Fuck," he swore and straightened up again. The blast hadn't reached anywhere near them, but it had still been an impressive sight to see a fountain of sickly green-brownish slime shoot up in the air. "Well that proves it," he said to himself and jumped backwards when the goo made a warningly hissing sound. "Yeah, defiantly the wrong spell", he told himself in a quite amused voice. Hermione stormed up to him, she seemed to have regained her bearings. He began to feel irritated before she had even said something.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill us all Harry James Potter?" she shrieked. He gave her a dark glare. She had no tact what so ever, and what happened to that brain of hers? She always bragged about being so clever, surely she could figure out what he had been doing?

"No Hermione," he began scathingly. "I was not trying to kill us, where would the fun be in that? No," he said and shook his head while the others drew closer to hear their conversation, not that it was hard to miss it since they spoke quite loudly. "I did what everyone should do before confronting a magical swamp with a spell, I tested the spell's reaction. If I had spelled the swamp directly from my wand, then I would have killed us all," he said, and knew very well that there was probably some sort of charms protecting them from that ever happening. The teachers wouldn't allow anything less.

"Is that why you used the stone?" Ron asked confusedly. Blaze nodded slightly.

"The stone absorbed the power of the spell, but only to a certain degree. The power was much weaker than it would have been if I had fired off the spell directly at the swamp. It was just a test to see if it was the correct spell to use," he explained while moving towards the edge again. The swamp had seemed to calm down again. He sank down on his knees again and picked up the other stone. He put another spell on that one, and a light blue light came out this time around. He mentioned with his hand for the others to step back while he drew back his arm and threw the stone out in the swamp. They waited for a couple of seconds, until they could see a mist rising, and the ground out where the stone had hit dried and became a hard mud-road.

"It's the correct spell to use," he concluded while watching the result. He had trained this sort of thing with Damien once before so he knew what the desired result would look like. "It will only stay stable for thirty minutes, so we have to keep up," he warned the others around him before raising his wand and spelling the swamp. He didn't use his full power, but it was certainly enough to be impressed by. He looked around at the awed faces and shrugged.

"Come on then, we need to get the hell out of here," he murmured and naturally took the lead. The others followed him closely behind, everyone was anxious to be the last person in line. While the others were occupied with continuously steeling backwards glances to make sure the swamp hadn't opened up, he did a discreet wand less spell that would alert him if anything were the matter. It was a magical sensor in a way, a warning alarm to alert him every time he went near some kind of a magical trap.

The forest became darker the deeper they went, and the others looked around them anxiously while he simply continued walking. He wasn't afraid of the darkness, especially since he had trained almost every night out in the forbidden forest or the dark forest outside the Dark Castle. The threes became thicker, and their branches above them rustled against each other. Some bird was heard but couldn't be seen. Blaze guessed they were crows or ravens, and their spooky, raspy sounds sent a chill down his classmates' spines.

"Is it much further, this place, where ever we're going?" Ron asked in a weak voice and pulled Blaze's sleeve and with his other hand he kept a tight grip on Blaze's wrist. Blaze gritted his teeth, he didn't want the annoying weasel to touch him, especially not now when he had realized Ron had a crush on him. Since he didn't want to encourage Ron in any way, he freed himself roughly with determination. Ron seemed a bit put out and to avoid a confrontation; which would be highly inappropriate out here, he said:

"I don't know _Ron_, if I knew the bloody way I would already be out of here," he snarled. It was true; they weren't walking as quick as he wanted to, mainly because it wasn't safe to walk too fast, since they could miss obvious signs of what was ahead. He also didn't think some of the girls, like Lavender, would be able to put up with him if he sped up. Normally he wouldn't care, but since the teachers were watching he couldn't very well fall out of his character and leave them to mange on their own.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Parvati screamed. "Then why are you leading us this way?" she continued and Blaze could see she held Seamus' hand in a tight death grip if Seamus' pained grimace as well as his raptly turning white hand was any indication... He sighed and stopped.

"Listen everyone, I know this is the right way to go, because like I said earlier you have to walk straight through and that means we will reach the forest's heart, and since it is darkening around us I'd say it's not very far to that point," he said and sounded fairly reasonable. He knew he had to use logic to convince the class. Draco, who had been surprisingly quiet during the walk and hadn't even complained once, opened his mouth and startled Blaze who had actually forgotten he was even there.

"Look, while I can't say I enjoy this involuntary work out, I agree with Potter. He obviously knows his stuff and has saved our asses more times than I can count, a several even today so just lay off him and let the man do his bloody work," Draco said and surprised many. They still hadn't gotten used to their strange truce. Blaze began to walked again and they followed him again, quieter this time. Blaze let his steps fall in tune with Draco's.

"Look, I appreciate you standing up for me, but you didn't have too," he said honestly and looked at Draco while everyone else was busy trying to step in the right place. The ground was very uneven now, and if you weren't careful you would stumble and fall. Draco nodded; he got the meaning of thanks.

"I know I didn't have to do it," he admitted and grabbed Blade's shoulder to keep his balance when he almost fell. "But I wanted to do it," he added. Blaze simply nodded and helped Draco get over a fallen tree. Just as he was about to help Blaise over as well, someone yelled from behind them. He looked up sharply and tried to see exactly what was going on. It was hard to see in the dusk.

"What's going on?" he yelled. "Stay here," he added to Blaise and Draco as he climbed back over the tree, and ran towards those still left behind on the other side. As he ran he tried to figure out what the damn problem was, he had never in his life met so inexperienced people before. Those students seriously didn't know even the basics. His sensor spell hadn't given him any indication of danger, but as he ran those began to react pretty strongly. The only thing he would come up with was that some kind of fast moving creatures had arrived to the scene; nothing else could explain the phenomena. It certainly did explain why the sensors hadn't picked up any signs, how could they if the danger hadn't been there yet?

"Move out of my way!" he said and pushed a terrified looking Dean. _Fucking pussy_, he thought sourly. Why did he always have to save their pathetic asses? He stopped short when he saw a dark creature, looking like a living gargoyle standing over Parvati. She screamed with all her might and he tuned her out. _Figures I have to act like the hero saving the bloody woman, _he thought as he prepared himself. He wondered how to tackle this one; he couldn't show of his martial arts, since no one was supposed to know about that. Then again he couldn't come up with the correct spell at the moment. He wasn't sure if the creature was a real one provided by Hagrid, or simple a mind ghost. He decided to do a simple test and hoped Parvati wouldn't get eaten in the mean time. He quickly drew a circle around himself in the dirt with his wand, and then he walked around it three times. After that he stood still in the middle of it, and spread his legs slightly so he was steady. He spelled the circle around him to glow red, and then he proceed to lure the creature's attention upon himself. He knew these sort of creatures were drawn to light, and if the creature was indeed real it wouldn't be able to resist the red glow around him. Sure enough, the creature looked at him curiously and drew slightly nearer, but when Parvati moved her hand when she tried to get away, it went back over her in a flash. Blade sighed and drew a hand over his eyes tiredly while his classmates were shouting at him, wondering once again why the hell he was just standing around. He felt like screaming "I don't see you fucking doing anything, why the fuck should I?" but decided against it. With a lazy flick of his wand he shot an easy spell at the creature, and it vanished in thin air. Parvati crawled over as fast as she could on her knees, she was dirty all over and the tears left thick traces on her muddy face. All in all she looked like hell. She latched on to his leg and he patted her head absently.

"There, there, it's all over. It was never real to begin with," he said with a slightly cold tone. He spotted Seamus who had walked together with Parvati and Lavender. "You!" he shouted at Seamus who immediately looked quite shocked to be at the receiving end of Blade's slightly cold and angry voice. "Why the hell did you remain behind like that? I thought everyone understood how important it was to stick together. Apparently I was mistaken" he sneered. Seamus began to protest.

"We didn't want to get behind, but Lavender's foot was hurting and…"

"I don't want to fucking hear it!" Blaze interrupted him coldly. He detested absurdity and could be quite ruthless when punishing such and act, but he quickly reminded himself this wasn't his DC crew. "Don't you ever do that again, you compromised everyone's life Seamus, I have never been this disappointed in you before," he spat and Seamus hung his head while being reprimanded. It wasn't often they could see their 'Harry' berating someone. "You others," he said and addressed all of them. "Whenever you need to stop, even if it's just a tying of the shoe lace, let me know, immediately," he said strongly and everyone nodded, slightly frightened. Blaze nodded and passed over Parvati to Dean after he had managed to yank her away from his leg.

"Let's continue," he said in a slightly softer voice. "The sooner we get out of here the better," he added and once again took the lead while several voices behind him agreed wholeheartedly to his statement.

Even Draco who had so far kept a pretty stone face began to look uneasy when they were led in on a very narrow trail. The trees hung over them, and the trees were placed so tight together that it would be impossible to flee out on the sides, but it was still possible for something small to come through. Their only way was forward. It seemed like the whole forest was waiting for them to fail, and the scary sounds had stopped. An unnatural and magical silence took place, and it was almost scarier than the sounds. At least then they knew they were in a forest, now everything seemed dead. It felt like they were the only ones left, all the animals were gone. Just like that, gone. Blaze was still walking up in the front, with Draco at his side. Blaze could see that Draco was feeling insecure, and since he knew the blonde would never be able to admit he needed someone to comfort him, he offered his hand first to take. Draco glanced at him as he took it. Neither of them cared what those behind them thought about it; it was none of their business anyway.

"Are you alright?" Blaze whispered to Draco and squeezed his hand comfortingly. Draco nodded bravely. Blaze gave him a small smile to cheer him up before concentrating on the way again. They were walking in darkness since he didn't want to attract any more creatures because of their wand light. Blaze wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he too was feeling a bit uncertain, he didn't know what to expect and he didn't like not having control over things. With that said he wasn't really afraid of anything, only thoughtful.

Suddenly Draco tripped and since they were holding hand and neither had been prepared for it they both fell down on the ground. Harry landed half on top of Draco with his face in Draco's hair, and his arm crushed underneath Draco's weight.

"Aw fuck," Blaze wheezed in Draco's hair.

"Yeah," Draco agreed and tried to sit up. When Draco removed his weight from his arm Blaze cradled it close to him and rubbed it slightly to get the circulation back.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked them and helped them stand. There really was no use to remove the dirt on them; everyone looked the same from simply walking. The road was watery and when they walked their footsteps splashed dirt onto their pants.

"We're fine," Blaze said and glared at a rip on hi pants. Half of his lower body had landed on the ground, and apparently on something sharp.

"Don't worry about that," Blaise said and flicked his wand. The rip disappeared. "There, good as new," he joked and Blaze laughed.

"Good as new indeed," he said and fingered the mud. He shook his head. It was time to get back on track. They weren't even halfway yet, even if they were close. "Let's go," he murmured and the atmosphere became heavy again.

They walked a bit more, until the air around them became colder. Draco leaned in close to Blaze when they stopped to examine where the cold came from, and Blaze laid an arm around Draco.

"I can't believe we can still feel coldness after walking all this way, I don't know about you but I feel hot," he joked to cheer up the blonde. In the corner of his eye he could see Ron glaring at them but he didn't care.

"You always feel hot, no matter what. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're narcissistic," Draco joked back and Blaise laughed as well as Blaze.

"Blaze," Draco said while looking on the ground.

"Yeah?" Both Blaise and Blaze answered. They looked at each other surprised. Their names sounded almost identical.

"Which one are you referring to?" Blaise asked dryly. Draco looked at them.

"Well both actually," he said to the others aghast. "What? You both answer to both names anyway why make the effort to say both in that case?" the blonde asked in defense of himself.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I don't know if I should say this in front of the kids," Draco said and glanced behind them. "But I think I've read about this kind of coldness before, and I don't like it," he said in a matter of fact tone. Blaze and Blaise looked at each other and turned away quickly so they wouldn't laugh. Draco had sounded so prissy right then, he was finally acting like he usually did.

"Alright then Draco, what else do you remember about it?" Blaze asked once again serious. Draco shrugged.

"That's the shitty part, I can't remember. All I know is that I don't like it. I get this feeling you know," Draco answered and visible shivered. Blaze sighed. That wasn't very informative, but obviously this coldness was important enough for Draco to actually remember some of it. Draco had a certain way of not remembering a thing unless it was a piece of gossip. He exchanged looks with Blaise again and they nodded. It was time to find out what this coldness was about. Little did they know that the teachers had made a fatal mistake, and they were in for a deadly surprise.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

**

* * *

**

**THE DARK CASTLE**

_**-CHAPTER THIRTYSEVEN- **_

**BETA: **Hannah

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com /users/draycious

**LINK**: http//www. fanfiction. net/s/3040483/1/

* * *

Draco was not the only one to think the cold was familiar somehow. Blaze too could vividly remember being told about this cold from Damien. Then again many things and creatures could provide this spine-chilling coldness. What bothered him the most was that he couldn't quite place this coldness, he didn't know whether it was caused by a spell, a creature or something else. He hated not knowing things. His enlightened senses made him feel the coldness more significantly than anyone else in the group could. He was also affected by the seeming evilness that permeated the cold, or perhaps the coldness itself was evil, he wasn't sure. 

He looked around him and came to the conclusion that his peers couldn't feel the evil in the air, at least not in the same way he did. He kicked the dirt with his foot and let out a frustrated sigh. Something told him, and not only the fact that Draco also remembered it, that this coldness was something important, and something potentially dangerous as well, even for him.

He felt like throwing a hissy fit right on the spot. He didn't have time to play around, completing tests and stations the teachers had set up. He should be out there in the real world, plotting and working on his latest plan on striking the Ministry and in that very same wave make a benefiting alliance with Voldemort, only to break that particular alliance later on. Frustration was a mild word for describing what he was feeling at the moment.

He took a deep breath and mentally pulled himself together. _I wonder if this is yet another illusion, _he thought. He dismissed that thought in the next second when suddenly whispers began to float in the air, all around them coming from every side. He spun around in a wide circle in an fruitless attempt to find the source. It was impossible to tell what the voices said, how many they were or if it was even English they spoke. Just as sudden as they had appeared they were gone, and Blaze was left to sort out the hysterical teenagers around him.

"Everybody calm down!" he said in an authorized voice. The girls clinging on him stopped trying to come closer to him at the very sound of his cold voice. Draco helped him to peel of the frightened girls, and much to Blaze's amusement Draco was quick to yet again grab his hand and hold on tightly. Blaze smirked at the way Draco looked over at the girls, gloatingly and triumphant. In the next second his smile was wiped off his face.

"Alright people, listen up!" he hollered. "As I've said before; the only way out is continuing forward. Now, with that said I want all of you to walk as close to each other as possible. Line up in pairs of two," he told them and helped to straighten everybody out. Once everyone was standing in two lines and paired up to someone he mentioned for them to move in closer. When everyone was placed to his satisfaction he gave them a little nod and went back to Draco, which was the first one standing in line. Blaze wanted to walk first, he liked to be the first one to see what was ahead of him, even if that would make him take the full blast of whatever could be waiting for him. He was positive he wouldn't be hurt, he wasn't fully mortal anymore.

"Let's walk," he told the group more quietly this time. He then looked at a very pale Draco beside him. He could tell the blonde was scared shitless even if he put on a brave face for him. Blaze smiled slightly when he remembered 'Harry's' memories of a very scared first year Slytherin, running away screaming like a girl out of the Forbidden forest. He held on tightly to Draco's hand, offering him whatever comfort he could give. Perhaps he should tell Draco none of this was real, but he didn't dare risk the teachers overhearing that he knew. He wasn't sure how good their spying spells were, and perhaps there were even some enchanted ears around the room, which looked like a huge forest. Dumbledore had begun to use the Weasley twins products, he was quite fond of them.

Blaze glanced at Draco when the blonde jumped slightly at the sound of a twig being snapped in two when someone in the group stepped on it behind them. Draco's reaction once again brought a smile to Blaze's face.

"You're not very fond of forests, are you?" he murmured lowly so no one else would hear. Draco detected the amusement in his voice and glared at him half-heartedly but didn't let go of his hand.

"If the fact that I don't like being stuck in dark and evil forests against my will classifies as not very fond of them, then yes. I am not very fond of forests," Draco managed to say dryly and Blaze laughed, startling the group.

"I had gathered as much," he admitted to Draco. Even if he was amusing himself, he did not let his guard down. He was fully able to concentrate on both the conversation and the forest around them at the same time. The muddy road or whatever it would classify as, was still narrow. Blaze didn't like the fact that the forest was so thick on either side of them, it was almost impossible for him to prevent a surprise attack like that. It was even less possible to escape and flee through the forest on the sides, they wouldn't be able to get through it.

The conversation with Draco died out as the darkness grew even more compact around them. The air was getting even more chilled, and he could literally hear the students teeth chattering. He himself wasn't bothered by the cold. He had different kinds of creature genes in his blood, and on top of that he was partly elf so the forest felt like a second home to him. It still bothered him that no animals were near, nor could he see any traces of them in the nature around him. He had counted on the teachers making it as natural as possible. _So what is wrong with this picture? _He asked himself. He slowed down his pace slightly, and there was a lot of stumbling heard behind him.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked in a low and gruff voice. Various forms of affirmatives reached his ears.

"Why are we slowing down?" Neville asked him. Somehow he had come up front beside him and Draco. Blaze gave him an evil glance that couldn't be seen in the darkness. Instead of answering he questioned him.

"What are you doing here Neville? I thought I told you to _stick to your partner_," he hissed the last words quite loudly so everyone would get the point.

"I know, she is with Parvati," Neville said calmly which surprised him. He had never thought Neville would stand his ground against him. He shook his head and let go of Draco's hand.

"Look Neville, just go back to her. I'll take care of anything;" he said in a more civil tone. "I promise," he added for good measure. He felt Neville squeeze his shoulder before he went back to his partner.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione's voice asked behind him. By now they had all come to a full stop. He quickly used his senses to make sure they were all there. With a little relieved sigh he found they were. He didn't much feel up for going through another time consuming rescue mission at the moment.

"We have stopped because we are nearly there now," he answered and peered out in the darkness. He had night vision, so he could see so much more than the others. It worked nearly like infra red.

"How do you know that?" It was Ron's voice this time. Blaze didn't detect any scepticism like in Hermione's voice, he simply heard curiosity. He shuddered when he remembered that Ron had a crush on him. _Forget it bub_, he thought with a grimace.

"I just know it, don't ask me why," he said shortly and was confident no one would question that. They didn't. "The heart of the forest is in front of us. I'm sure you can feel the chill getting worse, right?" He continued in his low voice. He could see people nodding and rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to understand they got it when they did that? _They_ didn't know he wasn't entirely human and could see them clearly despite the darkness. He decided to let it go. "I will walk first, and I want everyone to leave a few meters of space between us. The rest of you keep together, wands up," he ordered. Everyone raised their wands. He laid a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. Draco nodded bravely.

"Yeah," he said. Blaze nodded. Draco was a lot stronger than people thought. Everyone gave him entirely too little credit. He was the son of Lucius Malfoy after all, and he had had a lot of hard training in the Dark Arts and other various subjects. Besides, a part of Draco's personality was simply an act. He acted afraid of small things, but when it really came down to it he could deal with whatever was thrown his way.

"Take care of the others, would you?" He muttered to Draco as he began to walk forward again. He knew Draco needed a task to keep himself sane, and taking care and bossing the others around would do it. "Pay attention," he told the others over his shoulder. "I'll walk forward, whenever I tell you to stop you do so. Other than that, listen to Draco," he ordered before they were set in motion again. He really was the leader, and he was confident he could meet and defeat whatever it was, even if his instincts told him something unpredicted would happen in the future.

He felt the hairs of his neck stand up the closer he got but he clenched his teeth together and kept his act strong. He could hear the other's footsteps behind him and he was glad they kept the distance from him like he had requested. He had a really bad feeling, and his mind worked overtime, trying to remember whatever the cold meant. He looked around him uneasily when the trees began to open a bit. He could see another kind of light ahead of him, and guessed there was a clearing ahead. He came to a dead stop when he reached the edge of the trees.

"Fuck me," he swore. He looked around him in a stunned silence. He was a bit impressed that the teachers had managed to put this together well enough to make it look like the real thing. It really did look like a real enchanted forest, apart from the mistake not to have any kind of animals such as birds. Yet he knew well enough that real animals in a real forest would keep away from the heart of the forest, since it was a dangerous and evil place.

He could hear sharp intakes of breath behind him and he knew the others had arrived to the scene. It was brighter here, there was still a light dusk over the place, casting shadows over them, but they could still see quite clearly what laid ahead of them.

He stopped yet again and surveyed the area. The dark trees with heavy branches were still quite impressive and planted close next to each other. They framed the heart of the forest, or rather the EYE of the forest ahead of them. Blaze recognized it. In front of them lay a lake, a small one. It was dark and looked quite peaceful, but Blaze knew better.

"Stop!" he called out when the girls attempted to run over to the edge of the lake to have a better look and feel the black looking water. They stopped reluctantly and he walked over to them and personally escorted them back to the boys. "Keep a close watch over them," he said sternly, leaving no room for games and fun. When he saw the boys cast longing glances at the lake he sighed heavily. "Better yet, can everyone please turn around," he asked them. He made sure they were all facing the forest together before getting back to his task at hand. He knew why everyone was so interested in the lake. After all, he could feel it to. He felt a powerful pull coming from the lake, trying to lure him to it's surface. He knew that if he would have been human, and he would walk down to the lake and he wouldn't stop at the edge. He would go all the way. Once you began to walk towards the lake there was no going back unless someone else stopped you. Eventually you would walk out in the water, deeper and deeper until you no longer were above the surface and what happened next… well, no one had ever lived to tell the tale, but the guesses were many and each more gruesome than the other.

Suddenly he shook his head and looked away. He felt even more chilled when he realised that he had been walking towards the lake, without even noticing. It wasn't far towards the calm edge of the lake now. A few steps and… He took a few steps back instead.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do? _He asked himself. He knew he could fight this, but not how to fight it in the way the teachers expected him to do it. He also had a nagging feeling that the coldness didn't _necessarily _have something to do with the lake in general. He wished whatever it was would show itself. As if he had been heard his eyes widened when he saw something happen out in the middle of the lake. It wasn't a big lake, he could probably take a walk around the whole thing in 15 minutes, but still. The eye of the forest, the lake.

Damien had told him much about it, most of it had been warnings. The eye of the forest was exactly what it sounded like. Whatever evilness that were behind the enchanted forest manifested itself in the lake. The lake's surface symbolised he eye. An eye would reflect the outside world, in this case you could see your reflection in the water. But behind the eyes was also the soul, and behind the surface of the lake was… well, Blaze was sure he would find out soon enough.

He was too immerged and intent in watching a slight mystical fog beginning to shape up in the middle of the lake, that he missed what the group behind him was up to. _What the hell…_ he thought incredulously as the fog danced right above the surface. It was stunningly thick and white like milk, enough to make even the best navigator with GPS frightened. Yet he wasn't scared, how could he be? Even if this situation would have been real he wouldn't have been scared.

That's when it hit him. This _was _the real thing! He was stunned when he came to the conclusion. _This wasn't supposed to happen_, he realised. His eyes scanned the lake and the forest frantically. He looked up at the dark sky, and he opened up all his senses.

What he found only confirmed his suspicions. Somehow, some way, they were no longer in the enchanted classroom, they were in a real forest. He could tell by the look of things, the feel of the slight and almost unnoticeable wind around them. That hadn't been there before. _How the hell did this happen? And When? _He asked himself and quickly rushed through the events that had taken place in the forest in his mind.

He knew the answer immediately. _The voices_, he told himself. They had somehow been transported, not port-keyed when those voices had been around. He knew what they were now. They were small creatures, invisible to people unless you knew a spell to make them visible. They were simply known as the **_Transporters_**. They lived in dark and evil forests. The creatures themselves weren't very intelligent, and rarely did something by their own devise. _They must have been ordered to transport all of us, and somehow the teachers must have failed to make those **Transporters** safe. _He let out an angry growl. He couldn't believe those people's incompetence. _The creatures must have been relished by the teachers in the room because they had been considered safe when they weren't. This forest_, he thought slowly and stopped his trail of thought to watch the fog creep nearer. _The teachers must have made a copy of the real thing, and therefore I didn't notice at once that we had been transported to another place. _He mentally kicked himself. He had been entirely too relaxed and sloppy throughout this whole ordeal because he had known it had been a test.

_Not anymore, _he thought bitterly. This is was the real fucking deal! _And it is deadly_, he added and swore when he realised that the very future of the group laid in his hands. The others would never get out of this alive on their own.

"FUCK!" he yelled out loud and broke in to a run when he suddenly spotted Seamus running like the devil was after him towards the lake. The stupid fuck had obviously sneaked a glance at the lake and hadn't been able to resist it's allure.

"WHATEVER HAPPENS, DO NOT LOOK AT THE LAKE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs to the others. From now on he counted on Draco to take care of it, and he was relieved when his extended hearing could pick up Draco chanting a spell to put up a wall between them and the lake, so if someone would take a peak despite the warnings they wouldn't be able to see anything anyhow. _Clever Draco_, he thought as he rushed over the uneven ground towards Seamus.

He swore loudly when he watched the fog take shape of a several marvellous women. They all looked innocent and sweet, but he knew better. Their voices could be heard, they had gathered around Seamus and urged him to follow them towards the water.

"Seamus, no!" he yelled when he watched the stupid Irishman follow them mindlessly. Yet he knew he was the only one between the two of them to be strong enough to resist those creatures, or whatever you could call them. The fog was a shape shifter, and it would turn to either young women or handsome men, it would depend on what their victim preferred. Since he knew no one could see him now, and there was no teachers observing him he quickly used his wandless magic with a flick of his wrist. How he wished he had his crew here now. They would assess the situation and deal with it in a heartbeat. Yet he knew he couldn't call them telepathically, since Draco and the others would definitely notice if more people entered the scene. But that didn't stop him from sending out a quick message towards Damien, he just hoped the elf would get it. He still hadn't fully developed his telepathic abilities and they weren't that good from a distance, since it was easier for him to concentrate on the person he'd send whatever message to when he could see them clearly in front of himself. Other than that the distance didn't matter, once you had a clear picture of the person.

His spell hit the women, and he let out a satisfied laugh when he saw a few of them dissolving. Apparently Seamus didn't notice anything odd at all, since he kept following those who were left. Since he could move faster than any other mortal man, he reached Seamus in no time at all. Seamus had already begun to walk out in the water, but it still only reached his ankles. He tugged on the Irishman's arm, and began to drag him away from the water. Seamus didn't go quietly, so he had a bit of a problem to keep Seamus and himself upright, and the now angered women swishing around them in the air like a few balloons that the air had been let out of didn't help the matter any.

"Seamus!" he said between clenched teeth when they fell down on their knees in the water for the second time. "Pull yourself together man!" he snarled and shook Seamus by the shoulders. He didn't have the time nor patience to be gentle. He cast and worried look over his shoulder. The fog prevented him from seeing the lake clearly and the evilness in the fog also made his senses go haywire so he found it hard to tell whether there was something out there or not. Either way a chill ran down his spine. Just because he wasn't scared didn't mean he didn't have human feelings. The only difference with him was that he was able to suppress them and deal with the problem rather than run like everyone else would do.

_Where the hell are the teachers? _He asked himself when he had to carry Seamus bridal style. If he didn't they would never get away from there, and it was perfectly clear to him that he didn't want to be anywhere near the water right now. The fog and the women were simply working for… well, whatever creature it was that was the King in this forest. Now the women had almost succumbed to him, Blaze, and he knew it was only a matter of time before something new would be sent out to lure them or otherwise take them to the water.

He managed to get out of the water, and ran quite effortlessly despite having to carry Seamus, towards Draco and the others. The further they got away from the lake, the more Seamus became aware of the situation. He began to wriggle and simply freak out. Fortunately for him he had by now reached the others, and he went behind the wall. Without any further ceremonies he dumped Seamus quite rudely on the ground. He was beyond caring what the others thought about his behaviour and actions.

"What's going on out there? What's that singing?" Ron asked them with wide eyes as Lavender and the other girls began to fuss over Seamus. Sure enough, the women had begun to sing.

"They're a type of sirens," he answered shortly and sought Draco's gaze to make sure everything was alright. He got a little nod.

"Seamus, how could you be so stupid?" Hermione scolded the defeated Gryffindor. "You should have known better!"

"Hermione, let it go!" Ron said and waved his arms, effectively making himself the target of Hermione's wrath. Blaze met Draco's gaze again and he shook his head.

"I can't believe her," Draco muttered to him out of the corner of his mouth. "Was she always like that?" he continued as Blaze began to reassess the situation. He really hadn't been able to do anything productive yet.

"More or less," he answered Draco when the blonde looked at him expectantly. "Look, we need to set up some sort of protective walls here…" he said and trailed off in thought. The others had calmed down slightly and listened to him.

"And do what? We can't stay here forever!" Hermione argued and some other people said amen to that.

"Look, let Blaze work his magic, no pun intended," Draco grinned when he realised what he had said. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Work his magic indeed, I bet you'd like that Draco," the black haired Slytherin said and turned to Blaze ignoring Draco's glare directed at him. "Look Potter, you do whatever you need to do. I trust you enough to know you'll do your best to get us out of here. The odds are in your favour man," he said simply and now the others said amen to that instead of Hermione's words. Blaise never spoke just for the hell of it, so when he did people listened to him.

"Yeah well, I don't need you to do anything. Just stay here, that will help me the most. I'll take care of everything else, " he said as he built more walls, so finally they had four walls and no roof.

"Lovely," Draco murmured sarcastically as he looked up.

"What?" Blaze growled offended by his obvious distaste. This was not intended to be a fucking Ritz.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly, understanding this wasn't the time to be picky. "It's lovely," he added and Blaze couldn't help but smile at the both obvious and bad lie.

"Just stay here, okay?" he said soothingly. Blaise and Draco nodded and he was once again off, no doubt about to meet whatever evil was thrown his way. He paled slightly when he saw what had come out from the lake while he had been inside the walls.

_Fuck me_, he swore again.

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

**

* * *

**

**THE DARK CASTLE**

_**-CHAPTER THIRTYEIGHT-**_

**BETA:** Medusa  
**INFO:** www. live journal. com / users/ draycious  
**LINK**: Just check out the story _SLYTHERIN SORT OF STYLE._

**WARNINGS:** _Slash male/ male and ooc_

* * *

Blaze watched the lake transfixed before he was able too look away. He quickly turned around and cast yet another protective spell towards the grayish walls that had been built around the others. His peers were now trapped inside and couldn't get out, but Blaze figured that was better than being free and on the outside right now. He wanted to look out over the lake again, and he gave in to his impulses. His breaths quickened, his heart began beating faster and his face paled. His arms hung limply at his sides, and his wand pointed downwards. The wind picked up, and made his hair fly around his face. He made an awful gorgeous and strong picture where he stood on the hillside, slightly above the lake. He faced the creature, which had come out from the lake. His body ached to be with it, and much to his horror he felt a strong erection coming on. He knew what this meant, the creature of the lake seduced people and he was affected by it, how could he not be? 

The fog lightened slightly, and a gorgeous man could be seen, still rising up above the water. The fog played around the man, almost caressing him like a lover would. Blaze stared as the man suddenly floated above the surface of the water, standing there, completely still, staring back at him. Together their eyes met, and Blaze knew not of the world outside. To him they were the only ones existing at that moment. The man above the lake was clothed in something blackish, Blaze wasn't sure if he could call it clothes, it looked too divine for that. Despite being wet, he could already see the cloth drying. The best guess he could take was saying the man was clothed in something akin to a black outfit with net above it all, a big net, which was carelessly thrown on. It was incredibly sexy, but the most breathtaking thing was the man's body itself. The man was tall, lean and fit. Despite the distance between them Blaze could see the eyes quite clearly. They were black, phantom and bottomless. He could get lost in those eyes forever. The beings hair was still wet but despite that it was long, curly and black like the night. The skin was pale; so much so that is was almost white and smooth. So far everything about the man seemed human, apart from the exotic eyes and the unusually beauty the man possessed. No, Blaze saw something that wasn't human at all. The beings lips was blue-purple tingled, such as the lips of a corpse were. Despite it being macabre Blaze couldn't help but want to kiss those lips, make love to that man. He was temptation itself, impossible to resist.

As if the man had heard his thoughts, and perhaps he had, he smiled hysterically. Slowly, as if not to scare him away the creature began to walk towards him. Chills ran down Blaze's spine as he watched the creature walk above the surface towards him. The fog closed up behind the man, effectively hiding the other side of the lake. Blaze didn't know what to do, so he simply watched the man advance on him. To be truthful he was very reluctant to take any kind of action against this man at all, but deep down he knew he couldn't allow himself to get captivated by the signals that the creature was sending out. He knew none of this was real, what he felt was purely physical and had nothing to do with common sense.

His wand dropped at his side without him noticing. Slowly he too began to walk towards the lake, to meet up with the mystery man his body ached to be with. His necklace Damien had given to him burned almost unbearable hot against his skin, but he ignored it. He had better things to do. The distance between the two of them decreased and soon there were only a meter between them. By now Blaze was standing at the edge of the water, waiting. The two of them stared at each other again, like they has done basically the whole time. Once again the creature smiled seductively and Blaze found himself responding. He didn't do it to show kindness, or anything like that, he simply wanted to show he could be sexy too. It was a completely absurd reaction, but he couldn't help it.

They didn't say anything, when they once again moved towards each other. Soon Blaze found himself in the arms of the wonderful creature, and they shared a sensual kiss with undertones of heat. The kiss itself was cold, the whole man was cold, dead but Blaze didn't mind. His hand carved through the wet curly hair and he loved the feel of it. He leaned in and smelled the creature's neck and moaned slightly when the creatures hand lay his hand on his pants, right where his erection were at. Blaze drew in a long breath and smelled the creature. He smelled lovely, fresh lake water, moonflowers and fresh pine. He couldn't get enough of it.

Without knowing how it happened he suddenly found himself underneath the surface. The shock of suddenly being under water woke him up and he struggled to get out of the creatures grip, which surprisingly let him go immediately. He worked his way up to the surface and spluttered and gasped for breath once above it. He felt shaken and drew in shaky breaths, all the while trying to get out of the lake and up on the shore. He was surprised when he felt strong arms around his middle, helping him stand on the bottom of the lake. The water now reached his chest. His first impulse was to blast the creature across the lake when he came face to face to him again, but something stopped him. It was those eyes again, or perhaps the delicate manor the creature handled him. It was as if he was afraid to hurt him. _Why the fuck would this creature be afraid to hurt me when it will kill me never the less?_ He thought chaotically.

He jumped when the creature leaned in and nuzzled his neck, almost adoringly. Blaze was about to use his wandless magic and sent the creature flying when the hand he was building the magic in was captured in a wise like grip.

"Don't," the creature said hoarsely and shocked Blaze to the core. He didn't think the creature was able to speak, and even less be able to communicate. Blaze watched in astonishment as the creature began to kiss and lick his hand in an erotic way. He now knew what this creature was, and he also knew he was supposed to get rid of it even if it wasn't easy. Yet he didn't want to. He saw, or rather felt, that there was something special about this man before him. He didn't want his life to end.

The creatures were rare and called _Tjarnmen_, basically an immortal man who lived in a forest lake. The man was cursed to forever live in the lake, and would not be able to leave it. As such it caused much bitterness and loneliness and the men usually retaliated with drawing various victims to the lake and killing them. This was usually not something they could do; it was simply in their nature. The Tjarnmen has an incredible power, and are able to control the forest surrounding them, and thus having other weaker creatures working for their purpose. Blaze didn't understand why this one hadn't killed him yet, or even tired to hurt him. He knew he was an easy victim now when he was already out in the water.

"Who are you," he whispered and looked into the creatures eyes.

"My name is Missne, the protector of this lake," the man said with a little bow. _Protector? _Blaze thought. _Ruler is more like it. _Blaze nodded absently. _What to do now? _Missne didn't seem to have any problems at all deciding what to do next, because before he knew it he was being kissed like there was no tomorrow. He felt himself once again being led deeper out into the black water. It was cold, icy really but he barely felt it. He felt the water closing up around his neck, and he broke away.

"I can't breath under water," he gasped. Missne tilted his head on the side and watched him curiously before he nodded. Once again Blaze found himself in Missnes curiously strong arms and before he knew it they were above the lake, walking. "Where are you taking me?" he murmured but he wasn't alarmed. He felt he could handle the situation. If something or someone would suddenly be a threat to his life he would take care of it. Right now he only wanted one thing, to join with Missne. The necklace around his neck still burned but he ignored. It was probably because Missne was viewed as an evil creature. Blaze himself could feel no evil thoughts coming from Missne directed towards him. He looked down as they glided above the surface. It felt like a dream. He couldn't believe his luck, to meet an objective Tjarnmen and to feel the erotic aura he sent out. He just wanted to lay him down and… well, make all his sexual fantasies come true.

"Just to the other side," Missne answered his earlier question. Blaze nodded absently. Everything went by in a haze, as if one was drunk. Suddenly he was set down on the other side of the lake. Together they walked hand in hand to the edge of the forest and inside it. Missne knew his way well, and Blaze wondered how far Missne could wander without being pulled back towards the lake through invisible restraints. The forest didn't seem so dark and foreboding anymore, it rather welcomed him. Missne led him to a cosy looking place, soft with green wild moss. Missne kneeled down and touched the ground, which immediately sprung to life. Wild flowers of a deep dark red color began to grow, and Blaze smirked at Missne who smirked back. Without warning Blaze jumped and tackled Missne, who fell onto his back in to the soft moss. Missne groaned loudly as Blaze began to trail kisses down his throat, all the while undressing him. Together they got undressed, and after slow and sensual foreplay Blaze could easily slide inside Missne…

* * *

Blaze lay content on the ground, staring up at the now clear night. The stars shone down on them, blinking at them. Blaze was totally spent, every muscle was relaxed. Missne was curled at his side, and his icy aura was chilling him but he didn't care. Missne was asleep, and Blaze wondered how long they had been together. It must have been quite some time. The others were probably wondering where he was and what was taking him, but he didn't care. He couldn't believe this had happened to him. He had expected some kind of disgusting monster on a rampage to be thrown at them, but no! Instead he had found what was possibly the sexiest creature alive! Vampires, werewolves and elves be damned, Missne was the best fuck he had ever had. Pity it had to end soon… he was rudely interrupted in his musings when a spell shot right past his head. He jumped and rolled, easily getting into a battle position. He was ready for whatever was to come. In the corner of his eye he could see Missne getting ready as well…

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

**

* * *

**

**THE DARK CASTLE**

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**_

**BETA: **I need one. Email me.

**INFO: **www. live journal . com / draycious

**READ: **Don't Deny what you know is true

* * *

Blaze quickly focused on the attackers. He knew Missne would be able to fend for himself so he needn't worry about that. The Tjarnmen was the most powerful water creatures in the world, so their attackers would have a hell of a job to being him down. Blaze was charging energy through his hands and was just about to release the power when he had to abruptly stop himself from letting go.

"Wait!" he called out to Missne, and to their opponents at the same time. He was truly shocked, but before him in various battle positions was 7 people of his council. Chaim, Damien, Xavilier, Spike, Ambrow, Lestat and Liornell was all in various stages of attacking Missne. Deep down Blaze knew that Missne would have had no chance against all of them at the same time, so he was happy to have stopped them all from attacking in time.

"What's going on my Lord?" Damien growled while keeping an close eye on Missne. Neither one of his crew seemed very happy from being stopped in their advances. Least of all Ambrow, but the werewolf leader always seemed to be pretty much in favour for everything that had to do with fighting. It was in his nature, to be aggressive and suspicious against all and everything.

"What's going on?" Blaze repeated. "That's what I want to know too! What are you doing here? How did you find us and why the hell did you just interrupt the best afterglow I've had in a goddamn long time?" he asked them and crossed his arms. He stood there, glaring darkly at each and every one of them, until they looked away. Damien was the brave one to step forward and explain everything.

"You are in danger My Lord, your necklace informed us that you've been attacked by a dangerous creature. Naturally we came here to assist you as soon as possible. The elves know their way through the forest so Liornell naturally helped us to walk through this most unpleasant variant of one," Damien said and looked vaguely uneasy even if he tried to hide it. Blaze could relate to the feeling, after all, he had felt the same just a few moments ago and he had been uneasy about it too. He focused on Damien as he continued his explanation. Missne was standing quietly behind Blaze, keeping a close watch on them all. He obviously didn't like to have them there in his forest, but he wouldn't attack them either. Perhaps he was self-centred by thinking it, but Blaze really believed the only one Missne would listen to was himself and he also thought that he was the reason Missne didn't attack now.

"Lestat assisted us all with a vampiric teleport here, even if we are all very skilled in the area it is slightly more difficult to penetrate a magical forest which is surrounded by dark magic without the natural abilities of a vampire. The rest of us came along to be able to protect you my lord," Damien said and bowed his head slightly. Blaze gave them all a thoughtful nod.

"You did a good work getting here, and I appreciate your concern over me but this time it was unnecessarily, or so I discovered. For a fleeting second there I thought you were the teachers from Hogwarts which sent us all here by accident," he said and Ambrow snorted loudly.

"Those incompetent idiots wouldn't be able to find the way in normal forest, least of all in this one," the werewolf said and the others agreed. Blaze did too even if he had a sneaking suspicion that Severus might be able to get something done in this area.

"Well then, what are we supposed to do now?" Lestat asked them with that particular accent of his. Blaze liked it. He found it very original.

"My Lord?" Xavier asked him quietly. They all left it up to him to decide, naturally. Blaze thought about it, while he could feel Missne creeping closer to his back. The cold aura of the Tjarnmen made his hairs stand on one end but it wasn't unpleasant like he imagined it would be if there had been someone else Missne had crept up on.

"I think…" he began before quieting down. He certainly didn't know what to say or think! His earlier surreal experience still hadn't completely left his brain and it was hard to think clearly. "I think," he said again more forcefully when the others began to sneak questioning glances between themselves. "That Missne should explain why he has chosen to protect this forest so strongly that even the animals doesn't like to be around the lake, or why he chose to let me live and engaged himself to me," he said and the others nodded soberly. Blaze turned around and looked at Missne who didn't seem to mind the attention, but he did seem very angry when he spoke.

"I have had some very unwanted activity in my forest recently," he said darkly and everyone from the DC was immediately intrigued and wanted to know more, which Missne happily complied. It was obvious to everyone that Missne viewed this, whatever it was, as a huge problem and he was happy to have someone to discuss it with. Missne began his tale at Blaze's request, but not before they all sat down on the ground which Missne chose to make green and soft and flowerly, just like had done before they fucked.

"I am a Tjarnmen, I am sure you all know." They nodded but didn't say anything vocally. "I am the protector of this forest, but I am also it's Master, or Lord if you will. I am able to communicate with every creature whom belongs to the forest and the water, and I can speak every human language on earth, even the forgotten ones," he explained and Blaze was impressed. Imagine what one could do with that power!

"I am over 20.000 years old, I have lost count of the exact amount of years which have passed. I haven't always lived in this lake, but I have been here for a long time now. The water on earth is constantly changing and moving, just like the earth itself. Oceans dry out, new ones are created and likewise it is with lakes. Wherever there is water I can go, but I can not go to far away from the water. Currently I am tied to his lake. The ties will only disappear on my kind when we must move to another location, because the water disappears in our home."

Blaze listened carefully to Missne. He was very interested in his kind. He could tell that Damien knew most of this already, and perhaps all of his council did, but they still listened politely to the story.

"I can be called an androgen creature. I am able to take form as both a woman and a man, it depends on what sex my "prey" is," Missne explained and Blaze furrowed his brow. He had never regarding himself as preferring males but perhaps he did. Lately it had been all males anyway, so maybe his views had changed. He shrugged. He didn't find the sex of a person important. He looked at the qualities of the person instead.

"Every Tjarnmen is born male, so I am naturally a man even if I can change to a woman, if that makes any sense. We can carry our children ourselves, but it is not often a tjarnman is born. Hence there are very few of us and we are not often seen by other breeds. One reason for this is that we are creatures who value our solitude and we like to live alone. We do not meet other Tjarnmen often. I haven't met another one of my kind for over 10.000 years, and nor do I have any children." Missne paused to catch his breath, even if he didn't actually seem to breath like a human would. "I know what happens on the outside of the world thanks to all the animals and creatures in the forest. They speak to me and tell me all the secrets. I know everything of Voldemort," Missne said directed at Blaze who had snapped his head up sharply. "I do not like what I've heard about that man… nor do I like what I know of Dumbledore, but you My Lord, is an entire different matter," Missne said.

"Explain that," Blaze said softly. He didn't want to make any demands out of Missne yet.

"Every creature in the world knows of you, the Lord of the Dark Castle. You are the most powerful man alive, and every creature is informed and told tales about the Dark Lords of the Dark Castle since the very first time they open their eyes after their birth. Secrets about the Dark Castle as well as myths are being told and circulated. We have learned both to love and to fear the Dark Castle and its members. Most of us are willing to do everything in our power to please you, but some are taking Voldemort's side, or whatever side it is who is currently against the DC, and some portion of us remains neutral through the ages while wars rages between the Dark Castle and other opponents."

Blaze glanced at Damien to have this confirmed, and the elf nodded slightly. Blaze could accept that, it made perfectly sense to him what he had only just been told. He supposed Damien hadn't had any time to teach him this yet. There was so much he needed to learn, and so little time to do so.

"I am not neutral in thought. I am on your side even if I have, until now remained neutral when it comes down to my actions. Most of us who are on your side, won't intervene in anything and we won't take any action ourselves until our own territory is being invaded by forces of the wrong camp, such as Voldemorts. We will take action once we are being called by you, or you've requested something. We will also make ourselves known when we meet you, which is an great honour by the way," Missne added hastily and bowed his head.

Blaze gave him a nod and a small smile to show that he appreciated the support. Missne have him a hesitant smile too, before he closed up and looked broth frustrated and angry.

"My forest have always been a safe heaven for everyone, until recently when filthy death eaters invaded my forest," Missne basically spat out and the council sat up straighter. This was interesting. Why would Voldemort go here? And was it just a coincident that their Lord Blaze had been sent here? Or was this another attempt on his life which Voldemort was behind? Blaze too thought among those lines. It wouldn't be the first time Voldemort managed to infiltrate Hogwarts. Blaze quickly realised that the creature which had teleported them there must have been acting on Voldemorts orders. Blaze shared a glance with Lestat who read his mind and nodded.

_It will be taken care of, _Lestat sent to him.

"I spied on the Death Eaters," Missne confessed. "They were training, to become better in battle. I did not want them here, so I began to make the forest unpleasant. The animals attacked them, the ground would became quicksand, the trees would creep in closer together so they wouldn't be able to get though when they wanted to… but those Death eaters began to burn my forest, and kill the animals, so I had to make drastic precautions. I am a dark creature in possession of great old dark magic. I hexed the forest, and I will keep it unpleasant and deadly until the Death Eaters have given up coming here. Right now they are unable to enter, but they are still trying. I'd rather have the animals and all the plants feel sick and scared for a while, than to have those death eaters poisoning my forest. My loyal servants understands this and accepts it. Many of the living have chosen to stay in another forest for a time, until the death eaters are gone." Missne said. Blaze's eyes flashed in dark green. How dare those fucking death eaters go here? Where Missne lived? He was seething when he turned to Ambrow.

"Find them and kill them," he spat disgustedly. Those people was nothing to save. Abrows face lit up in a rare and pleasant smile, and his sharp teeth became visible.

"It will be my pleasure My Lord," he hummed. Blaze shared a sarcastic smile with Lestat.

"Give them hell from me," he said and they all nodded. Damien took command, only to leave it up to Ambrow to boss them all around. As the members of the council left, Damien staid behind.

"Alright then Blaze, what have you been up to?" Damien asked with a sour smile as he looked between Missne and him. Blaze reached over to Missne and took his hand in his.

"I have had the most amazing fuck ever," he said crudely and brutally honest but Damien only laughed while Missne looked on with a sheepish smile.

"You are tied to the lake, yes?" Damien asked Missne who confirmed it with a nod. Blaze watched Damien confused, why did the elf ask that, when he already knew the answer?

"I noticed something about you Missne… while the Tjarnmen are incredible powerful… you seem to be more so than the average Tjarnmen. Care to explain that?" Damien asked. _Trust his sharp mind to always find out everything,_ Blaze thought, but he was rather interested himself.

Missne looked sharply at Damien as he answered the question. "I was born from two very powerful people. They are old and posses much power, between them they are inconceivable powerful. I inherited their powers combined," he said with a shrug. "How did you know?" he added.

Damien looked at Blaze. "I knew," he said. "Because you managed to charm the pants of our very own Dark Lord of the Dark Castle," he said and Blaze glared at Damien. He hadn't been _charmed _out of his pants, he had simply… _dropped_ them. Missne smiled that sexy smile of his.

"I most certainly did, but truth to be told our Lord managed to do quite a number on me too, and the attraction was mutual," Missne confessed and Blaze gave Damien a triumphant grin. The elf simply rolled his eyes, but Blaze knew the elf would have killed to be able to take part in a sandwich between the three of them.

"So what will you do now, when the threat to your forest is eliminated?" Blaze asked Missne curiously, as Missne's grip in their joined hands got harder.

"I will let my power go, and my forest will return to it's former beauty and the life in it will be just that, _alive_." Damien nodded, he liked the sound of that, being an elf and all.

"What about you? Will you stay here?" Damien and Blaze blanched, he hadn't even thought of that! He wanted to be near Missne at all times.

"This is my home," Missne simply said, but Blaze could hear regret in his voice. Their eyes met, Missne's dark bottomless ones looked hunted, and pain showed in Blaze's own green ones. The two of them shared a connection, which had happened instantly. Neither of them were willing to be apart from one another for a longer amount of time, and they both knew that it would be impossible for Blaze to come visit more than every once in a while. As it was he hardly had any time to visit his own castle! Damien had noticed their silent agony, and saw the dilemma they shared. As the true advisor and VD Lord he came up with a good solution in a matter of minutes.

"If you want to… and if Blaze allows it, we have an empty lake right outside the castle, in the woods. It's only a few minutes walk away. At least you'll be closer to Blaze that way. I totally understand if you don't want to make a decision right now… it is a lot to think about, and you need to make sure this forest is healthy before you leave, but you can think about it. Your answer doesn't have to be a final one. I am sure we can all come to an agreement. If I may suggest, you can come to our lake and stay there for a few weeks, to see if you like it there. If not you can return here."

Missne and Blaze both stared at Damien. It was an excellent suggestion! Why hadn't he thought of that himself? But then again he was hardly aware of the lakes and whatnot around his castle.

"It sounds wonderful," Missne said honestly. "What s it like? Is the water cold, what creatures are around the place, what's the bottom like? How deep is it? Are there any other Tjarnmen in the area…" the questions kept on coming in a fast pace and Damien looked possible shocked and taken aback. Blaze sniggered slightly at Damien's position.

"Yes Damien, please answer the questions," Blaze said teasingly and as impossible as it seemed Missne actually blushed. He didn't blush red, but rather a mixed colour of purple and blue. Like the color of his lips almost. Blaze found him delightful, and he just wanted to ravish him, but since they were discussing important things at the moment he settled on a quick peck at the lips, which only made Missne blush more.

"Um well," Damien said and cleared his troth uncomfortable. Truth to be told he didn't know all that much about the condition of the lake. "The lake looks very much like this one… perhaps a tad bit bigger, but not by much. We have all kinds of creatures and animals around the castle and the lake, but mostly vampires, werewolves and elves, which is naturally if you think of the location," Damien said and Missne nodded. If Blaze had been worried about that Missne wouldn't like it he needn't be any longer. A light had been lit in Missnes eyes and Blaze could tell the beautiful water creature found it very exciting to have those creatures as neighbours.

"We do have a Tjarnmen in a lake.. But that's about 5 miles away. The lake is very deep, I don't think anyone had been at the bottom of it, at least not that I have heard of. We have two lakes around the Dark Castle, but the one who I thought you could have is inside the forest, and the other one at the edge of it. When we bath we chose the one closest, because it is much warmer and the other one is freezing cold or very cool in the summer time. Despite that, the location is very beautiful, and sometimes we have picnics at the lake. Other than that I don't know much a bout it."

"It seems wonderful," Missne said dreamingly and seemed very far away. Blaze sneaked another kiss and Missne woke up. "I want to see it," he said firmly. "I don't think I will ever want to leave that place after that. It sounds incredible. I'll stay here for a week and make sure everything returns to normal. Then I want to be picked up," Missne said and Damien agreed on those terms. "Just don't forget me," Missne said and squeezed Blaze's hand so hard that it hurt. Missne looked seriously scared of being forgotten.

"Don't worry, I will never forget you and I will come for you, you have my word as the Dark Lord," he promised with all amount of seriousness he could muster. The he couldn't help himself. "Besides, I rather want to have another go at that delightful ass of yours," he said with a cheeky smile and Missne smirked.

"I can't wait," Missne whispered huskily with promise written in his eyes. Then he leaned in and they hared a heated kiss which only ended when Damien cleared his throat to remind them he was still there. They broke apart.

"Well then, if you two can break it up for _just one second,_" Damien said clearly agitated. "I think you should return to the lake and keep a low profile until we come for you Missne," he said. Blaze nodded at Missne who glanced at him. With a final kiss the two of them parted, and Missne walked out above the surface. When he was at the middle of the lake, he stopped and turned. He raised his hand slightly in farewell and then he sank down beneath the surface.

"Show-off," Damien murmured while Blaze smiled.

"You're just jealous," He said knowingly.

"Hmmph!"

Blaze stood up and stretched. He was incredibly pleased with the outcome of all this. He was also happy to know, that Missne would be able to leave this lake and freed of it's ties of only he demanded it. It was at times like this he was happy to have the power that only the Dark Lord of the Dark Castle had. He realized it was time to take care of the present, and let dreams about Missne wait until later.

"I better return to the students. I want to get them the hell out of here. I am lucky they are inside a safe-house that I built, or they would have been out here long ago looking for me. Damien nodded.

"We will assist you on your way… I think the others have already found the Death Eaters and had their way with them. I'll go meet up with them, and then we'll clear the way out of here for you. Just go straight through, I am sure you'll find the way."

Blaze nodded. He knew the exact way out.

"Just don't let anyone see or hear you," he warned and Damien looked insulted.

"Never," he said. As an elf he was the king of stealth, at least according to himself. Blaze snorted at the thought.

"Alright, go then. I'll met you later tonight, or tomorrow depending on what time the teachers manages to get us back to Hog warts. You'll know when." Damien nodded and they departed.

Blaze returned to the house. As he began to demolish the protective walls he had built he could hear a deadly silence inside. As the wall crumbled he came eye to eye with a seething Malfoy, who looked like he wanted to kill him. He also knew that the blond would demand some answers, and he wouldn't stop until he got them. The others simply looked back at him defiantly and he knew he wouldn't walk away from this alive if he didn't tell them what happened.

_Well fuck… _he thought.

* * *


End file.
